


To Define Self

by Lavenderdripp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha commands, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Shiro (Voltron), Captured, Consensual Sex, Consensual commands, Consent, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual team leader, Everyone Has Issues, Heavy Angst, I am disturbed with myself, Implied/Referenced Torture, Keith is the only alpha, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has Issues, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pack Family, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protectiveness, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred, Sexual Violence, Short Chapters, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, This is pretty freaking dark, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust, Trust Issues, even for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 41,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderdripp/pseuds/Lavenderdripp
Summary: Takashi shoots a quick look of uncertainty towards Keith before he sets his eyes upon Lance once again.He pays attention to how tense Lance is and how is shoulders’ bunch up to his ears. He pays attention to how Lance's eyes are wide and alert and distant and cold all in one.He feels himself tense up as Lance (winces away from Hunk's usually comforting touch.Something is wrong. Something is very wrong.





	1. 1. Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> If you ignored the warnings and tags, then let me tell you, this story is NOT a very happy one! 
> 
> This story is based on fictional characters and fictional character traits (such as ABO dynamics). However, events that has happened in the past in this story could very well be pretty true. 
> 
> If you are a victim of sexual assault, rape, and non-consensual ANYTHING and is still very much struggling with it, I suggest you NOT read the story. It can get fairly dark fairly quickly. 
> 
> I will admit that I myself am a victim of sexual assault but not forced sexual intercourse. But, I know someone that used to be extremely close to me, who has.
> 
> How she dealt with it was... quite honestly not the best way. I wish she would have gotten help. I WISH that her parents didn't ignore the fact that it was a fucking regular thing, and happened constantly and over and over again. And I WISH that it never happened in the fucking first place.
> 
> So, in some way, this story will be dedicated to her.
> 
> ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE CONSIDERABLY SHORT!!! BETWEEN 500 WORDS AND 1.5K WORDS! 
> 
> So, updates should be between 3-5 times a week.
> 
> Everyone that does decide to read this story, I truly hope that you will enjoy it. I have been thinking of the way I want this whole fic to go and I hope that I don't lose faith in my self.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy the first chapter!

 

 

 

_**Part One** _

 

 

 

Keith believes that he is the first person to notice.

 

Lance can be a ray of energy. Always bouncing from wall to wall, remarks fluid and steady. Eyes dancing with mirth and amusement almost all the time.

 

Lance can also be _numb_. Pulling away from any touch and playing off. Small but visible flinches when Keith was too close. Tense and quiet when he thinks no one is looking.

 

Keith knows the signs. Knows the protective mask Lance can slip on almost every day of the week. Knows the amusement fade into nothing as time goes by as a team.

 

Keith thinks about his father,how he had sometimes came  home, limping and and pain, smelling and oozing of shame and dread and sorrow and pure fear. He thinks how his father would literally scramble away from him when he came home like that, yelling for him to stay away.

 

Keith just wanted to hug him. Wanted to tell him how everything would be okay and that he would always be there.

 

But everything wasn't okay. His father was no longer here. Keith could no longer attempt to calm the man down. He was gone.

 

But Lance wasn't. Lance was here, alive and here,just  like Keith and everyone else,fighting a war that they really didn't want any part of.

 

And Keith felt the alpha in him roar to protect this omega. He felt his alpha press up against his rib cage, against his heart,  and around his shoulders. He was barely hanging on.

 

Keith watches how Lance sat by Hunk, legs pulled up against his chest, arms wrapped around his body. He was at a distance from his best friend, but he listens intently as Hunk goes on about something to do with some technology.

 

Keith watches on, not even pretending that he wasn't engrossed in how Lance's blue eyes are so focused, but so… blank. He didn't see any light. Didn't see in amusement. Just full blown, blank and nothingness.

 

Lance then turns his head and catches Keith's stare. He immediately tenses, eyes comically wide and he flinches. Flinches at Keith just staring at him. Lance averts his eyes away, shoulders still hunched up around his neck and he scoots back. Closer to Hunk this time.

 

For the fifth time Keith has known Lance, he flinches away from him. Keith hasn't even been close to him. Hasn't ever been the one to yell at him. But Lance, closed off but energetic Lance, is scared of him.

 

Keith feels like he might know why. Feels like Lance just simply doesn't like him for the fact of what he was.

 

An alpha.

 

An alpha who expresses himself with no filter. Who doesn't let himself hold back just because, maybe,  just maybe he should.

 

He wants, more than he ever wanted anything, for Lance to trust him.

 

Maybe because his father was an Omega who came home almost every night in pain.

 

Maybe it was because his own father would flinch away from him when Keith was too close. Too close to comfort.

 

That's all Keith wanted to do. He wanted to comfort.

 

The alpha in him would bang against him, claws out and sharp, whenever Lance would distance himself from others. When Lance would let his face crumble a little and close in on himself. When Lance would rush straight into his assigned room without speaking with anyone except maybe Hink or Pidge.

 

Keith didn't know the real reasoning behind Lance's obvious fear with alphas. But, he had a strong feeling that maybe it was for the same reason his father didn't really trust alphas.

 

Didn't trust him. Not really.

 

But Keith, Keith was going to _find_ away for Lance to trust him.

 

No matter how long it takes,  Keith promises to find a way.

 

Keith _wants_ to find a way.

 

He doesn't give up. Never has and never will.

 

It is just only a matter of time.

 

A matter of time Lance will let himself give Keith a genuine smile. Just a matter of time for Lance to not flinch away.

 

And maybe. . . just maybe Keith can find out _why_ along the way.


	2. 2.Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning!
> 
> Lance will be having a small flashing in this short chapter. Our baby is just really sad and traumatized.
> 
> Once again, if you are still suffering and struggling from past/current sexual abuse, I suggest you not read this story! I would hate to trigger anyone!
> 
> BY THE WAY:
> 
> I would like to thank you guys for all the kudos and comments I got on the first chapter. I really shocked me for some reason. Maybe for the fact that I didnt think a lot of people liked dark themes (including me). I am really pushing myself writing this, getting out of my comfort zone.
> 
> I just think it's important.

 

 

 

Lance jolted awake, scrambling up and away. Back pressing against the headboard of the bed.

 

 

 

 

He was gasping for air, eyes frantically searching for a way out, but he couldn't see? Why can't he see?

 

_ Let me go let me go let me go- _

 

Lance catches something bright and blue in the darkness, eyes immediately zooming in.

 

Blue slippers sitting comfortably against the far side of the room, along with his white boots.

 

Blue slippers. White boots?

 

He wasn't bare. He had long and baggy sleeping shorts on with a big shirt to cover his whole entire torso, which reached around his upper thighs. 

 

He breathing has calmed down and he lets out a huff of laughter.

 

He was in outer space. He was in outer space fighting a war that he had no part of. He wasn't back on earth. He wasn't back in that room. . .

 

Choked off sounds before it spilled onto full on sobs, wracking against his sides as he buries his nose against the material of the shirt.

 

He inhales the scent of fresh and clean. He smells something  warm and sweet and okay and just _safe._ _Hunk_.

 

This was Hunk’s shirt. Hunk had given it to him just days prior, telling him that he could keep it, that it was no problem to him. Lance had given him a little smile,  thanking him profusely over the small gift. He didn't deserve anything.

 

Lance felt like a burden when Junk just gave him one of his famous smiles, all teeth. But he can remember the sadness from Beta friends eyes. He can see how much Hunk was being affected by his neediness.

 

‘ _ Filthy omega. You're so fucking needy. Look at you just asking for it. Begging for my cock to be shoved in you.’ _

 

Lance can feel the bile rising and he makes a mad dash into the bathroom.

 

He throws up clear liquid,  no food for the past few days sitting on his stomach. He heaves, mouth open over the toilet, gagging at nothing coming out.

 

He holds onto his stomach, fist clenched over it. 

 

_ Breath. Breath goddammit! _

 

Safe

 

Safe

 

Safe

 

He can feel the tears slipping down his cheeks as he makes his way into the bathroom. He rinses his mouth out with water before spitting it out. He then proceeds to brush his teeth. He doesn't stop scrubbing his tongue until it feels numb. 

 

By the time he makes it back into his room, his eyes are drooping close.

 

Only twelve hours of sleep four three days.

 

He was used onto this. Used to being unable to get decent sleep in years.

 

He will never get decent sleep again.

 

He gets back up into bed, no longer using the sheets to cover his body, but curls inward into himself, knees meeting chest. 

 

He trembles as he takes a sniff of the scent that was all Hunk once again.

 

Hunk is safe. Hunk would never hurt him.

 

He closes his eyes.

 

He doesn't go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL. 
> 
> Never ever stop expressing your self to me. I am hear to listen and interact with you all!


	3. 3. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith witnesses something with Lance it just makes him want to cry even more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot even begin to express how I am feeling with his kuch feedback I have been getting from you beautiful people. It just makes me so happy that you guys are so in tuned with this sad, sad story.
> 
> I had you guys enjoy another chapter and I hope you dont cry.

 

 

 

The first time Keith found Lance in a actual panic attack was right after Shiro's sudden disappearance from the black lion.

 

They had just gotten back from the mission and had just landed there lions. 

 

Keith had still felt tremendously  _ numb _ .

 

He had stepped out of Red ten minutes after landing, trying to get his bearings together. Trying to school his features into something neutral. Something plain. 

 

He noticed Pidge and Hunk crowded around Blue.

 

Both eyes were set into worry as they looked up at the robot lion. Pudge had spoken up first. 

 

“Lance, what are you doing?”

 

She words sounded curious, glasses pushed up against the bridge of her nose. 

 

Hunk seemed entirely different with his response. 

 

“Lance, if you don't come out now, I promise to get you myself.”

 

There was no sign that Lance could even hear them as Blue made no movement of opening up her doors to let Lance out.

 

Keith had felt it once again. 

 

The sudden urge to protect was overwhelming. It was overpowering the numbness he had felt just seconds prior. 

 

Lance was alone and could possibly be hurt. His alpha felt like it was trying to claw its way out once again.

 

His mouth was moving before he knew it.

 

“You guys go on ahead. I'll get Lance.”

 

Maybe it was the tone Keith had used, clipped and authoritative, which had Pidge moving immediately. Hunk was different. 

 

He stood his ground, staring right into Keith's eyes, as if challenging him.

 

They stare at each other, both unwavering or backing down. And Keith wasn't sure what Hunk saw, but he finally dropped his shoulders a little.

 

He gave Keith a quick nod, before slowly turning around to leave.

 

Surprisingly, Blue had actually opened up for him to enter.

 

He heard the telltale signs of crying before he even took four steps through.

 

High alert, he was moving fast.

 

Lance sat with his back pressed up against the far wall of Blue, body wrapped up tight , hands clenched into his own hair. 

 

The cries,long broken sounds, rattled into Keith's bones and settled against his throat. He was moving towards him before he even knew it.

 

“Lance,” his voice was soft but it seemed to make Lance's head snap up.

 

Blue eyes were glossy and tears dropped and stained against his cheeks. He was pale, and shaking. 

 

Lance was tense and suddenly it was like a twig had snap, because his eyes turned into slits, teeth clenched and body drawn tight.

 

“ _ DON'T  _ **_TOUCH_ ** _ ME!” _

 

He all but screamed.

 

Lance's omega was front and center.

 

Anger settled into those sad  _ sad _ eyes and it made keith freeze up from coming any closer.

 

Keith was quick and act.

 

He put his arms up and over his head, showing that he was no threat. Movements were slow and precise as he made his way just a little closer.

 

“I won't.”

 

He let the commanding tone slip easily from his lips and it felt  foreign coming from him. He wasn't used to that. But he wasn't going to let Lance just stay like this.

 

Lance response was smooth. 

 

Body now slumped back against the wall, hand falling from his hair, head shaking back and forth, over and over again.

 

He seemed to come back to himself. 

 

“I'm sorry. Please  d-don't hurt me. I didn't mean t-to say that-”

 

‘That's okay,” Keith said,cutting him off quickly. “I'm just gonna sit right here. Let me know when you are ready to leave from here.”

 

Lance didn't respond. He just lifted his knees back up against his chest and tucked his head in between in thighs.

 

He seemed so small and fragile like this.

 

It hurts Keith.

 

Flashes of his father…

 

Keith kept his word and just simply watched as Lance started to rock back and forth, tears no longer coming but the scent distress and  _ panic _ still in the air.

  
  


Keith had promised himself a while back.

 

That he was going to get Lance to trust him.

 

If it took Keith simply sitting down with him until he was calm, then that was perfectly fine with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL.
> 
> I am always one to interact with you all. Never think that you're being overly active in this story because there is no such thing.


	4. 4.Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance almost freaks out but Keith is there in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again,you u guys have not failed me yet with all the love and feedback I have been getting for this story. It always makes me smile hearing from you all.
> 
> For the future, I know for the Fact that our Voltron Keef baby was all but closed off and shy and didn't t really get along with others until like, pretty much after Shiro/Kuron came back. But in this story? Keith is still pretty much closed off, but he isn't such an asshole. Especially not to Lance because, well he so obliviously cares for him and his alpha is stubborn and wants to protect the omega with everything it has.
> 
> So, I hope to never hear anyone speaking about how I got Keith's character all wrong, because No, I did not. It is how I want him to be so, boom. If that upsets you, then oops, my bad.
> 
> Either way, pretty much all characters are the same and NOT the same, if you get my drift. They was I want everyone's personality to be is kinda differe t from the show itself. Sorry again, if that will upset you.
> 
> ANNNYWAAAYYY,
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter because of course, Keith baby is reacted strongly and instinctively to calm Lance and well,Lance is just curious. . .

 

 

 

 

 

Lance had watched silently as Keith made his way into the common room after another long day out with Red searching for Shiro.

 

He could tell that he didn't find anything by the look of failure flashing onto his face before he smoothed it out into a blank look.

 

He has been doing that a lot more recently. Not letting his emotions show to everyone that was around him. Hell, Lance probably only noticed because he seemed to he paying more attention to the alpha than he would used to.

 

Ever since Keith had sat with him as he tried to calm himself from the little episode, he has been more curious and open towards him than he has ever been.

 

Lance wasn't going to sugar coat anything he was feeling inside when Keith didn't make a move to force to do anything. His scent wasn't threatening and he never made a command that made Lance uncomfortable. 

 

_ ‘There first command wasn't uncomfortable until later either.’ _

 

Lance has visibly flinched and finally looked away from Keith and he suddenly wished that he was back into his room or with Hunk.

 

He could feel the telltale sign of his body feeling all too hot as he sat pressed against 

The couch, body already drawing into himself before he knew it.

 

He took a deep breath of air and held it in for five seconds.

 

_ Calm down. You're safe. No longer weak _

 

**Weak weak weak weak weak**

 

He exhaled shakily, fingers digging into the flesh along his knees, nails sharp and the sharp pain distracted him from  _ those _ thoughts. 

 

He hated remembering.

 

That was all that was almost always on his mind though. 

 

He closed his eyes, trying to stop the onslaught of tears that were already forming under his lids. 

 

“ _ Always fucking crying. Filthy whore, I'll make you  _ **_scream_ ** _ when I fuck you.” _

 

_ Stupid Omega stupid omega stupid omega- _

 

“Hey.”

 

The voice entered his mind like a wave, soft and gentle and  _ close _ . Too close.

 

He couldn't help but flinch back,  _ get away, _ before he opened up his eyes lifted up his head.

 

Keith was crouching down to where he could meet his gaze without having to look down. His hands were clasp together, keeping them out to where Lance could see that he wasn't going to make a move. His eyes, a odd and pretty color of purple. Lance has never seen such a color until he met the boy in front of him.

 

Whether Keith was doing in intentionally or not, the scent of burnt woods and leaves and rain swirled around him like a blanket. The hint of something spicy and sweet came in waves 

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Keith smelled like a forest.

 

Calm and wild and oh gosh Keith smelled so  _ good _ to Lance.

 

“It's okay. Everything will be okay.”

 

His voice still had a soft and gentle tone to it.

 

_ Not them? _

 

_ No, not them. _

 

_ Nice. _

 

_ Really nice. _

 

_ Trust? _

 

_ Trust??? _

  
  


Lance seemed to be shaking his head yes before he knew it. His body already reacted the the scent coming from the alpha, tension slowly oozing away and eyes just dropping a little. 

 

Keith had no idea but still offered help. He still sat down with Lance when he had an attack. He is still kneeling in front of him, calm and gentle. 

 

Lance's omega begin to stir from within even more, oozing it's way closer, but not close to the service. It was curious,  just as much as Lance was.

 

_ Curious… _

 

_ Good? _

 

_ Trust? _

 

_ Not them not them not  _ **_them_ ** .

 

Keith moton turned upwards, a small little grin showing across his face.

 

Lance has never seen Keith smile at anything. 

 

Especially not since Shiro had vanished from them.

 

But he was smiling at him and Lance was thrown off guard.

 

He blinked. And blinked again.

 

Keith was already standing up fully and Lance couldn't help but watch the movement in some type of  _ awe and curiosity. _

 

As Keith walked away from him,Lance just thought:

 

_ Good? _

 

_ Smell good. _

 

_ Calm. _

 

_ Not them not them not then not them. _

 

_ Trust?? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL. 
> 
> I will always say that I enjoy reading what you guys have to say and will never get tired of responding to you all! I will always interact.


	5. 5. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk speaks with Lance about Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am just blown away with how much you guys are interacting with this story. It amazes me with how much you guys are so active and expressive when it comes down to this work and I will forever appreciate you guys so much.
> 
> Before you all read this chapter, spoiler alert, Hunk is very protective of Lance. All I can give you guys that Hunk was present during the aftermath of Lance's traumatic experience and he, himself is not very forgiving or trusting, even with a teammate. Because, spoiler alert, that was a mistake both Hunk and Lance had made back at the Garrisons. 
> 
> This chapter points out a few small but major points in what exactly happened with Lance and it may piss you off or trigger you an some way, so I apologize ahead of time.

 

 

 

Lance sat against the far edge of Hunk’s  bed as Hunk himself set up the game that they had gotten at the space mall.

 

Hunk gave a quick glance over at his best friend, who seemed relaxed and open, body slumped over as he simply just sat and waited, eyes lookout g upward at the ceilings.

 

Hunk lets out a small sigh of relief seeing Lance relax after weeks of panic attack and anxiety dripping from him.

 

It wasn't like this was an uncommon thing when it came down to Lance. Since knowing Lance, Lance goes through these every once in awhile. It was normal for Lance to be happy and smiling for a certain amount of time, then next thing you know, he would he closed off and trying to hide how he felt from everyone, not a smile in place.

 

Hunk hated to say that he was absolutely used to this. He was always there when Lance would drop like this, every step of the way. Ever since. . .

 

Hunk had to close his eyes and just.. relax. 

 

Because he  _ hated _ remembering that day. The day where he found Lance crumbled up against the Garrison’s Men's locker room floor,  naked and trembled and gazed and stained with blood and semen. It was the most horrific day that Hunk hated to think back on.

 

It took Lance almost a month to actually leave his small dorm room and to actually get back to just… living.  Hunk can remember how Lance had quite literally threw himself into his studies and piloting class. He never slowed down and boy, was Lance just super snarky.

 

Lance hated losing at that time. He hated when he got something wrong and did it drive him  _ mad _ when Keith would always be one small step ahead of him.

 

Speaking of Keith. . .

 

“Hey.” Hunk says, looking over at Lance, who had his head still tilted towards the ceiling.

 

“Hmm?” Lance finally looks down to meet Hunk’s gaze.

 

“I don’t mean to sound rude about anything I say right now but… is Kieth… is Keith ever rude to you?”

 

Maybe Hunk shouldn't even be asking this. Maybe he should just trust his teammates without a question, alpha or not. But, he did that once and had failed in someway when Lance had ended up. . . Ended up-

 

“Keith?” Lance says in a question, eyes flashing with something before it settles into something neutral. 

 

“Keith has been. . . Nice these past few months.”

 

Lance shoulders weren't tense when he spoke about Keith this time. Usually, Lance would tense up every time the alpha was even in the same room as him or just get kinda moody when someone would bring him up in a conversation if he wasn't there.

 

Now?

 

Now, Lance wasn't even tensing up or getting upset just by hearing the man's name. Lance didn't even look remotely scared or terrified when Hunk had mentioned him. He seemed calm, if it confused by the question or mention of the alpha.

 

“Are you scared of him?”

 

“No.” was Lance's immediate response. 

 

Hunk thinks back on when Keith was the one to stay with Lance after the disappearance of Shiro. Hunk at first didn't want to leave Lance, immediately and shamefully thinking of the horrifying indictment from Garrison. But he remembers the way Keith had looked at him.

 

Keith's face was blank, but his eyes said something different. It didn't seem threatening. So. . . Hunk had left.

 

“Do you trust him now?”

 

Lance blinks at this question and wrings his hands together.

 

“No? I mean I don't think so. He's just. . . He seems different from a lot of alphas. Different from them…”

 

Now Lance flinches. He bites into his bottom lip a little and  closes his eyes tightly before forcing them open.

 

“He is different. I don't know how to feel about him.”

 

Hunk was pleased with the answer for some reason. He didn't want Lance trusting Keith just because he hasn't acted on anything that he might have thought about. 

 

Hunk felt kind of guilty for a minute before shaking his head. He felt that Keith was different too. But,you could never be so sure. That is was got Hunk last time. Easily trusting was something even Hunk can't deal with. Hasn't been able to fall back into his usually so eased back self for months now.

 

He was protective of Lance. Ever since the Garrisons. . . 

 

He has to admit that he was just glad that Lance was being careful.

 

Hunk would probably regret it if he had to hurt Keith in any way.

 

_ (No, he wouldn't.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL!
> 
> I will forever he grateful to hear from you all. Dont even hesitate for one second and comment and tell me how you felt about this chapter!


	6. 6.Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura speaks to Keith about Shiro. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello and welcome back to another week of angst and confusion and twists.
> 
> First off, I am very much irritated with myself. I was working on my LanceLot fic just this morning and was aiming to delete a specific chapter and accidentally ended to deleting the whole entire work! I wasnt paying attention and now I want to just crawl in something small and stay there! 
> 
> If you were enjoying that peice of work, please do not fret. I do plan on uploading it again AFTER I put some more work into it! Sorry if I let you down with that.
> 
> Second off, I really appreciate all the feedback I have gotten over the weekend and I am just in awe with how kuch you guys are actually enjoying this story! I promise to never let you guys down!
> 
> This small chapter falls into Keith heading to be the black palidan. This chapter is the beginning of Lance and Keith interacting with one another more so, be excited!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Your friendly black girl,   
> Ali

 

 

 

 

 

It happened when Keith had came back from another long day of searching and being disappointed once again.

 

Allura was beside as soon as he stepped foot into the lounging area, arms crossed with a frown edging into her expression.

 

“Nothing?”

 

Keith just shook his head instead of actually saying no and Lance felt his heart drop a little at how  _ sad _ Keith had looked once again. 

 

Allura had sighed, arms still crossed over her arms.

 

“Look Keith,” She began, voice low and gentle. Lance watched as she carried on into her next sentence, eyes moving between beta and alpha. “I know you're upset that he disappeared but. . . It's been  _ weeks _ . Almost a month since he had vanished. We can't keep going like this without a leader-”

 

“ _ Shiro is our leader.” _

 

Keith interrupted her, voice tight, unique purple eyes flashing in irritation and anger. 

 

“Shiro is our leader and I refuse to give up on him.”

 

Allura must have noticed that Keith didn't like the way she had worded things and put her hands up, as if she was surrendering, but spoke up once again, voice still gentle and low.

 

“I'm not saying that we give up on finding Shiro, Keith. But, we can't keep going along with only four lions. We can't form Voltron with only four people to pilots.”

 

Lance felt a little zing of irritation at her reasoning but it is gone as soon as it arrived. 

 

Although Allura makes a good point about not being able to form voltron, because they have definitely been struggling for weeks now, but… 

 

Although Allura isn't fully stating it out loud, Lance and everyone that was present knew that she was saying that there had to be another person to pilot the black lion.

 

Keith must have heard that loud and clear because his response wasn't so quick. His body, which was stiff and tense, and his eyes, which were bright and  _ glaring _ , just stared up at Allura for what seemed like a long time.

 

Lance could even smell him from where he was sitting. 

 

The scent that was rolling off of him wasn't calm or comforting at  _ all _ . But, altogether is wasn't. . .it wasn't bad. 

 

The smell of forest that seemed to he on  _ fire _ filled his nostrils and Lance was just… curious.

 

It wasn't calming. 

 

But it still intrigued Lance's omega from stirring a little before settling back down.

 

“Listen,” Allura began once again, which made lance snap back to matter at hand instead of thinking of Keith's scent when he seems to be upset. “Shiro will always be considered the leader.  _ But _ … but we still need a pilot for Black. We still have a war to fight. I am sorry that he is not present at the moment, but we cannot keep going on like this. We need a leader that the black lion can trust.”

 

Keith was quick to respond then.

 

“Oh, like you?”

 

The comment was a harsh, and Lance seemed to cringe into himself when he notices how Allura tenses up herself.

 

Everyone sat in silence, Keith and Allura having a glaring contest and Lance, Hunk and Pidge all just sitting there, debating on whether to speak up to ease the conversation. 

 

But Allura was the first to looks away, a small frown now plastered on her face, but arms uncrossed and now against her sides.

 

“I understand your frustration and anger. I know that Shiro means a lot to you. I under that you guys are fairly close with one another.

 

Keith doesn't say anything about her comment but does avert his eyes from her,  eyes flashing with something Lance couldn't pinpoint before he drops his head, shoulders still hunched up and tense.

 

“Which is why I believe  _ y _ ou would be the perfect companion as a pilot for the black lion.”

 

Lance sucks in a breath of air, eyes comically wide and mouth slightly open at her statement. 

 

Lance was definitely not expecting for that to be said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL.
> 
> I will always reply and interact with you all because you all bring me so much joy 💜


	7. 7. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has the courage to tell Keith about his he feels. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if the summary threw you off! I simply mean that Lance tells Keith about how he feels about Keith being the leader/black lion's pilot. 
> 
> I cannot tell you guys how freaking happy I am with the amount of love I am getting back from all of you readers (old or new). I literally cracked a huge smile just this morning from reading the feedback I have gotten! I truly makes me so happy to hear from you all. 
> 
> In this mini chapter, we see a small part of Lance wanting to trust Keith, but still feeling iffy because of what had happened to him. We see the little amount of trust on Lance's part, but that is only specifically as a teammate or partner. Not as an actual friend. Just wanted to point that out just in case you are curious.
> 
> Please enjoy

It slipped from his mouth before he was able to stop himself.

 

“I'm glad that it is you.”

 

He snaps mouth shut and covers his mouth, surprised for admitting and saying that out loud. 

 

But, it was true.

 

Ever since finding out that Allura believed that Keith would be compatible to pilot the black lion, things have kind of been a little hectic. 

 

Keith for one,had tried to avoid the topic altogether for a few days before Allura ambushed him again just a few hours ago.

 

The team as whole, or what was left of it at the moment, all have been struggling with the fact that they were unable to fight the enemy as good as they were able to been they were able to form Voltron. 

 

It wasn't necessarily Keith's fault, Lance knew that. He can understand why Keith is so stubborn to even give it a go.

 

Lance might even have an idea why he didn't want to at first.

 

But with the way Allura had spoken to him, telling him that it was all of their duty to protect everyone from Zarkon's wrath and decisions and that Keith needed to step up and do his part, Lance knew he wasn't going to deny it anymore. 

 

So, here he was, after Allura had rushed off after apologizing to Keith profusely for how she reacted earlier, standing several feet away  from Keith staring up at the black lion, letting his mouth run without even thinking. 

 

Lance had watched with still very wide eyes as Keith turned to look at him with a small tiny frown.

 

“What?”

 

Lance let his hand drop and looked down at the ground for glancing up a little at Keith, unable to meet Keith's gaze head on.

 

“I-I'm glad that it is you that would be leading us.”

 

Keith must have been a little surprised with that because he didn't speak right away, mouth working as if to say something, but mo sound coming out. Eyes were somewhat wide as he looked over at Lance.

 

“Really?”

 

With the way Keith's voice was small and uncertain, Lance was quick to respond, having the urge to crush down any uncertainty.

 

“Yes. I think you are a wonderful match.”

 

Keith had unfolded his arms now, completely facing Lance now, arms hanging by his side.

 

“But, why me?”

 

Lance had a feeling that he wasnt necessarily asking him specifically, but understood it either way.

 

Lance had the courage to look up fully and meet Keith's uncertain gaze head on he. Lance had given Keith his honest and truthful answer.

 

“Who else would it be? Who else would Shiro trust to lead the team if it wasn't you?”

 

Lance didn't feel any fear said he looked at the alpha, as he met his gaze head on instead of ducking his head or looking away.

 

He didn't feel any full content or comfort either. It was simply just mutual and honest on his part.

 

Although, he will admit.

 

The omega in Lance was. . . Warming up to Keith. 

 

He could feel his inner omega push against him, wanting to look and just see. He could feel his  _ curious and open  _ his omega was seemingly starting to be when Keith would be in presence. 

 

Lance didn't know how to feel about that.

 

He didn't know how to go about that at all at the moment. 

 

Keith was just staring at Lance at the moment,  and Lance was standing tall and meeting his gaze.

 

_ Not scared. _

 

_ No fear  _

 

_ Trust? _

 

_ Trust??? _

 

“Thank you.”

 

Keith's voice was quiet when he spoke, eyes turning away from Lance. He goes back to looking up at The lion. 

 

“I just hope that I won't let anyone down. I… I never want to let Shiro down.”

 

Lance couldn't help but break into a small tiny smile, lips moving upward  as he stares at Keith's turned back.

 

Lance truly felt like Keith would he amazing as a leader.

 

He Keith.

 

Stubborn and wild Keith.

 

But still. . . A good fighter and a good…

Friend? Companion? Partner?

 

_ Trust? _

 

_ Trust?? _

 

Lance still didn't know.

 

Wasn't sure if he was willing to let himself fully trust anyone other than Hunk at the moment.

 

Hunk was safe and warm and comfort. Hunk  _ understood.  _

 

He didn't know if he wanted Anyone else to understand. 

 

Not. . . Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL!
> 
> I will continue to appreciate the hell out of all you! It will always mean a lot to me to hear from you all and I will always interact with you all! 
> 
> Please do not hesitate to give any feedback!!💜


	8. 8. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is overwhelmed and frustrated with himself since becoming the pilot of the black lion. Lance has a few words to calm down Keith's inner anxiety. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, I do apoligze for being gone so long. Life has been a struggle for the past few months and I am trying to deal with it as best as I can.
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback I have gotten in the last two chapters! It just amazes me how much you all actually enjoy my work and it makes me want to work harder! I am slowly falling in love with everyone's comments because you all dont seem to hold how you are feeling back! It means so much to me that this story is slowly getting recognized and if I can somehow help a victim of rape or sexual assault, then it would mean so fucking much.
> 
> This small chapter is just showing how much pressure is on Keith and how badly he is trying to deal with piloting the black lion and feeling in for Shiro as a leader. But our brave boy, Lance has a few words for him. Let's just say that Lance is slowly trusting Keith more as time goes by.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE END NOTES! HAVE A SMALL ANNOUNCEMENT!

 

 

 

 

Keith was already feeling the overwhelming stress of being a the leader and wanted to pull his hair out.

 

He didn't  _ know _ how to order the others around without sounding snarky or rude. He didn't  _ know _ how to ease anyone's stress or anxiety when it came down to them battling. And he sure as hell didn't know how to ease his own anxiety when it came down to actually forming Voltron.

 

The while felt all  _ wrong. _ Lance was now the pilot of Red and struggling with how to work or control the lion's fast pace or determination. Allura is now piloting Blue and is struggling to get blue to actually listen to her or work the way she'd  like the lion to.

 

And black? Well,Keith didn't necessarily have a problem with black. Him and black surprisingly were in sync with each other. Black somehow understood him and Keith understood black. 

 

But that didn't mean that he felt comfortable sitting in Black's seat, pretending to be comfortable. Pretending as if he actually  _ belonged  _  there.

 

This was the third time the team had to fight and were unable to form Voltron. And Keith was sure that part of it was because of him.

 

They barely even won the battle before the fleet of enemy ships back out and leave. Keith didn't know why he was so relieved but knew that the team was barely handling the blows that were coming there way.

  
  


It has been like this for the past few days and Keith just keeps on becoming more frustrated with himself. He us now  in training room, going through level five stimulation because he needed to get better. He is now the one that had to lead the team. 

 

However, after landing on his back for the second time in the past hour, he just lets out a frustrated groan.

 

His jaw is clenched and he doesn't feel the need to get up. Because if he go up at that moment, right then and there he was going to slam his fist against something or  _ through _ something. 

 

“I'll never be as good as you, Shiro.”

 

“We don't want you to be.”

 

Keit head snaps up in the direction the voice came from and sees Lance standing at the door with his arms crossed over his chest, blue eyes Keith seemed to like so much on the ground.

 

Keith sits up,but doesn't make another move or stand.  He doesn't want to make the omega feel uncomfortable or in danger,  knowing for the fact that his scent is way off and its preferably not comforting at the moment.

 

“What was that?” Keit ask dumbly, as if he didn't hear the nervous omega in the first place.

 

“We don't want you to be like Shiro,Keith.” Lance says, voicing rising as he has the courage to look up towards Keith, although his arms are still crossed over his chest, as if he was trying to keep himself  _ away _ from Keith.

 

Keith will admit that it stung a little bit.

 

“We want a leader,” Lance continues to say, voice clear. “We don't need you to be like Shiro. We just want you to be yourself. There is no need to change who you are for the role you are in. You earned it, even under the circumstances.”

 

The last comment was small and gentle, but Keith heard it loud and clear. 

 

He stares at the omega and front of him and wonders what he went through to convince himself to speak with Keith, especially during a situation like this. He wonders if Keith's scent of frustration and a little bit of anger is bothering him.

 

Although Lance is tense as he stands several feet away from Keithz he stands tall and doesn't cringe away.

 

_ Am I helping him to begin to trust me in some way? _

 

Thinking that Lance has warmed up to Keith has a smile breaking out across his features. The tension bleeds out of him and he is left dry with just warmth and hope.

 

“Yeah. Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply want to say that, if you have not noticed by now, this story may fall into the same timeline and plots of the show,but trust me when I say that I have so much actually planned for this story that it will be considered completely different. 
> 
> Some incidents will be related to the show, such as Keith being the leader, but plenty of upcoming scenes will be somewhat.... switched around and a lot different then what you all may have remembered it ;). Little hints could be looked at through tags . . .
> 
> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL!!!


	9. 9. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesnt understand why he feels the need to ease Keith's frustration, but makes it his mission to anyway. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than my others. 
> 
> Lance is so confused as in to why he doesnt like Keith being frustrated with himself. Maube it has to do with his scent or the simple fact that Keith his so freaking patient with him. But I and you, the readers pretty much know what the F is going on :).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Lance didn't even understand how he became so accustomed to ease Keith's worry and frustration everytime they come back from a fight.

 

It's been two week since Keith became the pilot of the black lion and the leader of Voltron. It's been only but five days since they were able to once again form Voltron. 

 

They weren't exactly in sync with one another, but they still got the job done. Then again, they were not in sync when Shiro was the leader. They have only been a fighting this war for a handful of months. 

 

Everyone seems to be trying to work together even harder ever since Keith has become the leader.

 

Pidge had complained the first few days of Keith being the leader and even snapped at him. But when Lance jumped in and defended Keith, Pidge kind of just went along with the plan at hand.

 

Lance didn't necessarily blame Pidge. No one did in fact. She was a young beta who was stressed out about her brother missing, so she had a small ounce of being able to lash out and snap when she didn't like how things were going. 

 

Hunk was more open towards the situation,  shooting Keith small little encouraging smiles and little comments about Keith just needing to be himself. 

 

Even Allura, who was now the pilot of the blue lion, seemed to be at ease with everything, only offering kind words when things were rough during a battle.

 

Lance? Lance was very encouraging when it came down to Keith.

 

He can't help the fact that he wants to reassure the alpha that he was doing his best and a good job. He didn't. . .  _ like _ Keith being upset with himself. He didn't want Keith to think that he was failing.

 

Maybe it was because Keith has been respecting Lance in every way without being asked. 

 

Maybe it was because he liked the scent of a happy comforting alpha, like the smell a rain and wood and fire. 

 

Okay, he'll be honest with himself. He  _ did _ like the way Keith smelled either way. 

 

When he was calm, he smelled the scent of rain washing over him.

 

When he was comforting, he smelled like a forest  on a calm rainy day.

 

When he was mad, upset or frustrated, he smelled like a thunder storm and fire cackling over wood. 

 

Lance was intrigued either way.

 

Even  _ before _ . . . Lance never really focused on someone's smell, didn't really give it much thought. Even after the. . . Incident.

 

Lance cringed a little as he sat on the lounge room, surrounded by Hunk and Pidge, who were  engaged in conversation about something Lance had no interest in.

 

Lance hated thinking about what happened. He hated what he got himself in. Hated for trusting someone so easily. Hated for being someone that was too nice and sweet.

 

_ “Such a sweet omega you are. Gosh I'm gonna have so much fun with you.” _

 

Lance sucked in some air and comforted his eyes closed, immediately locking up his body. 

 

_ Don't think about it.  Don't think about it. _

 

“Hey.”

 

Keith gentle voice broke through his inner chant and he opened his eyes to see Keith looking down at him, black hair falling into his face.

 

“I wanted to say thank you.”

 

Lance blinked up at Keith, forgetting about the awful memory of what happened just months before blasting them all into space.

 

“What?”

 

Lance voice came out broken and shocked, but his eyes were glued onto Keith.

 

Keith just smiled at Lance, a little lift of his lips which really looked more like a grin.

 

Keith had a pretty smile.

 

“For believing in me. I want to thank you for sticking up for me and helping me to go through this whole mess. It… it really means a lot to me.”

 

Lance felt like preening and smiling and he felt warm just by hearing that he made Keith happy.

 

He truly helped Keith.

 

Keith is saying thank you because he did something right.

 

Lance answer is small and quiet in the somewhat loud room.

 

“I'm you or right hand man. I'm suppose to help you however I can.”

 

Lance saw something flash over the purple in Keith's eyes but it did as soon as it came.

 

Keith had shook his head up and down and made sure his arms were by his side, not making any move towards Lance. 

 

“Yeah, I appreciate it either way.”

 

Lance shakes his head in response,  eyes blinking up at the alpha that was pliant and calm and gentle and nothing like his past. Nothing like the Garrison.

 

“It is a pleasure to help you Keith.  We are a team.”

 

Lance truly didn't know why he said this out loud, but it was out of his mouth before he could even register what he was saying.

 

Keith's smirk transformed into a full blown smile, all teeth showing.

 

It made Lance feel weird.

 

“A damn good one at that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL. 
> 
> Comments literally keeping me going and pushing. I love hearing from you all. Whether it is to criticize or simply state that you like the story so far, please do not be afraid to state how you feel! I am here to interact with you all!!! 💗


	10. 10. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is happy that Lance is starting to relax more but is he happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys THOUGHT I forgot about Takashi. HA! 
> 
> omg omg omg omg omg you guys!!!
> 
> 💜🧡💛💚💙❤
> 
> We have reached 300 fucking kudos on this story and I literally cried out in joy when I noticed! Like, holy shit! Do you guys even know how that makes me feel?
> 
> I feel so blessed and happy to have you guys as my readers. I am so blessed that some of you even decided to click on the story and give it a try. Like holy shit! 🤗
> 
> I will forever be grateful to you all !
> 
> Please enjoy this happy but sad chapter of Keith missing Shiro like crazy!
> 
> Yoyr friendly black gal,  
> Ali.

 

 

 

 

Keith hasn't seen Lance this calm and happy in weeks.

 

He was sitting up pressed up against Hunk's side with his head on his shoulder,  looking out into space as he listened to Hunk talk about something he did as a child.

 

As Keith sat across the room listening in on the story, he watches how Lance looked so. . . calm in his relaxing state.

 

He doesn't think about how his alpha gets irritated by the closeness of the two friends. _He does_ think about how open and comfortable Lance truly looks at that moment.

 

He was happy either way.

 

Just seeing Lance being  _ Lance  _ is truly refreshing in his eyes.

 

Especially since that Lance threw a quick glance at Keith and caught him looking. Instead of flinching away or just averting his eyes away from the alpha,  he actually lets a toothless smile stretch his lips.

 

Sending a quick smile back, Keith was very pleased at the moment himself. 

 

He averts his eyes and expression away from Lance.

 

He just wished that Shiro was here to bask in the comfortable filling of just being around teammates.

 

Keith didn't show it as much, or at least tried not to but, Keith really misses Shiro.

 

Moments like this,  Keith could almost imagine Shiro giving him a gentle and encouraging smile of his own, hand coming up to rest against his shoulder, grounding him to now. Grounding him to what was right there in front of him.

 

His heart hurt to think about where he could have gone, where he could have disappeared to. His heart hurt that after so long of losing him to finally having him back, he is suddenly out of Keith’s reach once again.

 

Keith wasn't sure what hurt more.

 

That being around the beta that was all encouragement and warm  _ warm _ smiles. Or losing the only person he grew a strong relationship with after his father's death.

 

He guesses they can both be considered equally hurtful.

 

He glances back towards the two friends huddles up close together, Lance still pressed up close to Hunk, but eyes on Keith.

 

He has a small frown edged on his lips, eyebrows scrunched up.

 

_ Are you okay? _

 

Lance mouths at him as soon as Keith's attention is back on him.

 

Keith grimaces a little bit.

 

He doesn't want to worry Lance, especially after everything that he possibly went through. 

 

He doesn't think it would be a good idea to tell anyone about how  _ much _ he is really missing Shiro.

 

He feels like he is being selfish as he thinks this because he knows in some way, everyone misses their leader. Everyone misses the genuine and nice Captain named Takashi Shirogane. But for Keith?

 

He feels like he is missing the most important person that had been in his life ever since he was fourteen years old. The man who practically took him in in his early twenties and raised him. The man who didn't give up when Keith had lost his temper and lashed out with his fist on some people who pissed him off.

 

Shiro was seriously a ray of sunshine in the mist of Keith's gloomy clouds. Shiro meant so much to him.

 

Shiro meant  _ everything  _ to him.

 

But at the end of the day, Keith had a job to do. He had to step up and be a leader. He had to push his personal emotions aside and do what was right. He had to- no, _ wanted _ to have Lance trust him in every way, not worry about him.

 

He had his emotions on the back burner at the moment. 

 

And that was okay with Keith. 

 

It  _ had  _ to be.

 

So Keith put on a sad but genuine smile and mouthed back:

 

_ I will be. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL ❤!!!!


	11. 11. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a stubborn and sweet person. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This small chapter is just so soft and filled with fluff like my heart ❤. Lance is still very confused as in to what he feels about the alpha but from what we can tell... trusting?? is becoming trusting quicker than we know it.
> 
> The truth of what happen just seems to be getting closer and closer every time I update. 
> 
> The ride will be getting bumpy soon, so sorry :(

Let me go with you.”

 

Lance stood by the black lion with his arms crossed over his chest, meeting Keith's gaze head on.

 

Keith stopped as soon as he heard the omega speak. He looked towards Lance,  a small frown showing as his head tilted to the side curiously.

 

“Lance, what are you doing up so late?”

 

Lance just scoffs at Keith with known attitude and a stubborn tilt upwards toward the alpha.

 

“I could be asking you the same thing.” Lance replies. raising his eyebrows at Keith, who looked as if he had been caught in sneaking around. 

 

In some way, he has.

 

Lance knows Keith has been searching for Shiro during the hours of everyone returning to their room for some sleep. 

 

He didn't have actual visual proof that Keith was necessarily doing these things, but for the past few days of Keith looking utterly exhausted and just so. . .  _ sad _ made Lance wonder. 

 

And here he is, realizing that he was absolutely right, when he stood beside the big lion and watched Keith walk toward black with a look of determination.

 

Lance wasn't stupid. He  _ knows _ that Keith misses Shiro as much as anyone body that was extremely close to the missing leader would. Keith wasn't very good at hiding the internal emotion he must have been feeling for the past few months as much as he would like.

 

Well, at least not good at hiding it from Lance.

 

Lance has been watching Keith a lot more than he probably should. He's been glancing and looking and  _ staring _ and wondering of the alpha for a long while now. 

 

Maybe it was the fact that for some reason, Lance feels the  _ need _ to make sure the team leader was okay, to make sure Keith was okay.

 

Lance wasn't exactly sure how it turned to simply being teammates and following him though through battle to caring and worrying over him as a… friend? Partner?

 

He wasn't sure.

 

And he was still trying to figure out  _ what  _ he felt for Keith and why it was so easy,  _ so fucking easy _ to fall into comfort and easy and… pliant and happy with the alpha now.

 

He wasn't even sure if he truly and surely trusted the alpha. 

 

_ You trust him a lot more than you would like to admit.   _

 

Lance wasn't sure if he would like for that to be true yet. 

 

Keith lets out a small little huff of noise, sounding much like a laugh and Lance secretly just  _preens_ at the amused sound.

 

“Okay, you’re right.”

 

Lance hmms a little and watches how Keith deflates a little.

 

It's quiet for a minute before Keith speaks up again.

 

“I'm not asking for you to come along with me in search of Shiro. I don't want to put that… responsibility on you, Lance.”

 

Keith's voice was so soft and gentle and Lance couldn't help but just lean into it, to let Keith's voice sweep over him.

 

“I don't like how you put all the responsibility on yourself. You have other people to help you, Keith.”

 

Lance feels a small little blush bloom across his face as he let's his next response break from his thoughts. 

 

“Y-you have me.”

 

Keith is staring at Lance as if he said the unimaginable. In some way, Lance did.

 

_ You trust him more than you'd like to admit _ .

 

Maybe. . . Maybe he did.

 

“You mean it?”

 

Keith voice is still so gentle and Lance absolutely soaks in it unknowingly.

 

“Yes.”

 

Keith smiles at lance, all teeth showing and absolutely radiant and Lance feels his heart stutter a little and his omega preen.

 

He made Keith smile. 

 

Again.

 

“Okay.”

 

Lance happily follow Keith inside his lion and his last thought before blasting off into the search is:

 

_ Closer to trusting this nice and serious alpha than ever before. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL!!!
> 
> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME


	12. 12. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has a few words to say. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is a filler chapter and I really wanted to add a chapter for my Pidge for my sarcastic girl.
> 
> BY THE WAY:  
> Although I am sure Pidge was like 13 or something on Voltron and was 16 or 17 by the time they were home (honestly, fight me because I am not exactly sure 🤷🏾), she is fourteen going on fifteen as I point out in this chapter.

 

 

 

 

Pidge watched Lance head droop forward with closed eyes for the third time that day before he pulled himself together.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him from where she was sitting,legs crossed and finger fiddling with the device in her hand.

 

She's been noticing that Lance has been more exhausted than usual in the past few days.

 

She's also noticed how Lance's eyes would somehow follow Keith whenever he is in presence.

 

Pidge wasn't sure how to feel about that exactly about that other then that it definitely spiked up her curiosity.

 

Pidge, may be young, fourteen going on fifteen thank you very much, but she wasn't clueless one bit.

 

She remembered the way that Lance would literally flinch away from Keith several months ago. How he would almost break into panic attack when the alpha was too close to him. She also remembers how Lance would literally stay close and pressed up against Hunk like he was  _ feared _ Keith would hurt him.

 

She may not know the exact cause of  _ why _ Lance was so terrified of the cause nor the effect, but had a pretty good idea.

 

Pidge can remember a few scenes of Lance flipping the fuck out over things that Pidge considered as small at the Garrison. Things such as an alpha, any alpha being too close in his personal space. Or something like having a anxiety attack when he couldn't find Hunk or Pidge and literally crawled up into a ball and begged for people not to touch him. 

 

That one was really sad and scary for Pidge to know about and watch.

 

But, somehow, things have begin to gradually change with Lance.

 

He doesn't seem as jumpy around Keith like he used to. 

 

He's been more. . . Happy? Calm? 

 

Pidge wasn't sure but she knows that he wasn't  _ afraid  _ by Keith's presence. Not anymore. Not like he used to be.

 

And to top it all off, she watched Keith walks into the lounging area, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

 

In some shock, Keith makes his way towards Lance he looks like he was about to fall over once again. He touches Lance shoulder, just a simply touch.

 

Lance head snaps back up, eyes wide and open. They shine bright when he sees that Keith is standing right in front of him. He actually even  _ smiles  _  at Keith, a small little lift of his lips eye, seemingly alert as he sets his gaze on the alpha in front of him.

 

Pidge is too far away to hear what they were talking about but, Lance seemed to be engaged in the conversation, mouth moving fast and hands lifting in movement.

 

Huh, that's. . . Different.

 

“Hunk.”

 

Pidge ask , handing still moving along the device in her hand to make it seen as if she wasn't staring at the two just several feet away from her.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Does Lance look. . . better to you?”

 

Pidge takes a glance at Hunk to notice that he lifts up his head to look towards the two, who seem to be in their own little world,  not paying attention to their teammates just staring dumbfounded in their direction.

 

“Maybe.” 

 

Pidge can hear the uncertainty in the older beta's tone, but doesn't make any show that she notices.

 

“Do you think that it could be because of Keith?”

 

Hunk And Pidge both watch as Lance scoots over on the couch he was sitting at and Keith sit down a few inches away from him. No skin contact but close either way.

 

Lance looks to be pleased and relaxed, not showing any tension in his shoulders or anywhere through his body. He speaks to Keith in a quiet and hushed tone, lea ing toward the alpha as if it were completely natural to him.

 

“Maybe he is. I don't know really. Lance is. . . Being Lance I guess.”

 

Pidge didn't necessarily know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

She remembers the haunted and completely  _ terrified  _ look Lance had given her and Hunk when they found him in the middle of the hallway at the Garrison.

 

She remembers the way Lance kept away from any and mostly all alphas within a few feet radius and was really jumpy for weeks on end.

 

She looks at Lance's relaxed expression and Hope's that prays that it was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL!!!!
> 
> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME ❤


	13. 13. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith get invited to movie night. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently almost 1 o'clock in the morning where I'm at and I am finally about to go to sleep.
> 
> Just wanted to post this chapter before I do.
> 
> Kieth and Lance are just adorable in this update. I'm dont regret anything lol.
> 
> Enjoy this small chapter

Maybe Keith was becoming a complete sap,or maybe he was simply just warming up to his teammates. He says this because, when Lance ambushed him after dinner to ask him to join him, Hunk. and Pidge for movie night, he immediately agreed.

 

It wasn't that hard to say yes to Lance with his big Blue eyes and his determined little expression that had Keith  _ wanting  _ to please him.

 

It's been like that for a minute now.

 

Lance asking something of Keith, such as asking to go with him in search for Shiro, and Keith not even really giving it a second thought.

 

Just being trusting teammates turned into a  friendship that Keith was pleased with.

 

For the time being.

 

He hasn't noticed Lance having any freakouts for a long time. Hasn't seen lance visibly flinch away from him in a very long time. That was such a huge progress to him.

 

Lance was comfortable enough to be close to Keith without any problem. He was even comfortable to occasionally make contact with the alpha. Small little gestures like pressing his hand against Keith's chest and tugging on his arm or hand.

 

Tonight was a little step up for both of them. 

 

Lance had a grasp on Keith's hand as he pulled him towards the lounging area.

 

Keith tried not to blush like an idiot,  but he couldn't stop the small fish that crosses over his cheeks like a love struck puppy for some reason.

 

Lance was just holding his hand.

 

It wasn't such a big deal.

 

It just shows that Lance is starting to trust Keith more and more as time goes by.

 

By the time they enter the room, Pidge was already setting up the controls and putting the movie in.

 

“Guys?” Lance voice shook a little bit as he spoke up.

 

Hunk and Pidge both looked up from what they were doing.

 

“Keith is joining us tonight. Is. . . is that okay?”

 

Nervousness soaked through the omega's scent by just a hair.

 

Keith didnt like how staleness of something sweet covered Lance's originally apples, cinnamon and pine tree scent.

 

Huh. . . 

 

Keith thinks when he began to focus on Lance's scent like that.

 

Pudge doesn't even miss a beat , rolling her green eyes and gestures for them to come in.

 

“As if you ever asked for permission before when making a decision.”

 

Lance stuck his tongue out towards her, but she was already turned back towards the alien type set that could be considered a regular movie set.

 

Keith's smiled a little at the interaction.

 

Hunk spoke up next, the betas tone seemingly easy.

 

“Of course he can. Keith will always be apart of movie night if he wants to.”

 

Lance's responding smile made Keith's smile grow a little more.

 

By the time Pidge had pushed play for the movie they would be watching for the night, Lance had already made way to sit beside his best friend Hunk with Keith on his other side.

 

Keith tries to pretend that he doesn't notice Hunk glancing down at Lance's hand still grasping his own or Pidge giving him a curious look before they all turn their heads towards the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL!!!
> 
> ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME 💜


	14. 14. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares sometimes grab a hold onto at the worst time. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to thank everyone for the feedback I got on my last chapter. I cracked a few smiles hear and there and laughed at a few comments. Always amazing to lead what you all have to say!
> 
> Sexual assault victims all handle the trauma differently. For example, as I told you before, a former close friend of mine became addicted to sexual activities at the age of sixteen due to her being raped and violated for almost six years by her own fucking older brother. She was obsessed with fucking strangers and finding anyway to get herself off in anyway she can. Yes, it was very disturbing and sad but we ALL deal differently with such horrid things.
> 
> She once explained to me that she hated that she felt that way but felt like she needed to do it. That as time went by, she truly felt like that was only thin she was really good at giving her body away, willingly or not.
> 
> So with that being said:
> 
> PLEASE BRACE YOYRSELF!!!!!

_ They had him pressed down against the floor,  hand gripping onto his hair to the point of blinding pain. _

 

_ He struggled, god did he struggle.  But he was already so weak. _

 

_ So  _ **_weak_ ** _. . . _

 

_ “You're such a pretty little thing letting me do this to you.” _

 

**You lied to me! You said you were si going to** **_help_ ** **me! How is this helping me?!**

 

**Why me?**

 

_ Lance sputtered to speak up, to use his actual words. Because, even if he were struggling to get out of this situation, no matter how hard he tried to fight him, his mind was already clouding over with a sick haze of something unfamiliar to Lance. Something that he's never experienced before. _

 

_ “N-no. St-stop it,ple-” _

 

_ Lance shrieked loudly as the alpha begin him pulled tighter on his neck, the sound echoing through the closed off locker room.  _

 

_ “Stop screaming you slut. All I'm trying to do is help you.” _

 

_ The alpha growled and all Lance could do was sob in fear and anger. _

 

**Why?**

 

**Why me?**

 

_ Before he could even protest, his uniform pants were being pulled down ,big hands tuggling roughly  at the material.  _

 

_ He could hear the alpha on top of him breathing heavier as he had Lance's pants down to his ankles, scent of eagerness and horniness. _

 

_ The scent wasn't sweet to Lance. It smelled like spoiled milk and cookie dough mix together. It filled his nostrils and Lance wanted to  _ **_gag._ ** _ He wante to  _ **_not_ ** _ even be in this situation. He wished that it wasn't so easy to believe that a guy like Jason, who he thought to be  a very nice and sweet guy, would help him. _

 

_ Lnce yas never done any wrong in his life,  or at least never tried to on purpose. He was always there for others, giving them smile and kind words and encouragement. He was always the one o help others, to show others that he  _ **_cared_ ** _ about them in some way, stranger or not. _

 

**Why me?**

 

_ “Awh look at you. You gave up trying to fight?” _

 

_ Lance wanted to yell at him. Wanted to scream on the top of his lungs and cry. _

 

_ Bu, he couldn't. _

 

_ Frozen with fear. Frozen with confusion and anger and just  _ **why???**

 

_ He distinctly felt his underwear being forced down his legs also.  _

 

_ He whimpered in discomfort. He opened his mouth to speak, to scream, but no sound was coming out.  _

 

_ He felt the sharp sharp pain and he couldn't hold in the scream being ripped from his throat with force, with shock, with  _ **_disgust_ ** _. _

 

_ Jams just chuckled enjoying it. _

 

_ “Fuck, you're good like this. You're so tight around my fingers. Such a fucking whore.” _

 

**It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts!!**

 

_ Lance was shaking his head side to side, sobbing as he felt the intrusion of two thick fingers jabbing into him, so painful, so fucking uncomfortable. _

 

_ He was trembled from the pain now, simply unable to speak as his fingers just kept on moving searching- _

 

_ Lance felt the fingers rub against a little bundle in him and a sudden bust of pleasure flew through the pin like a punch in the gut. A involuntary moan ripped through the pained sobbing and his eyes rolled backwards, mouth dropping open from the shock, the pain, the pleasure- _

 

_ He could hear James laugh then let out a deep, dark groan. _

 

_ “There you go! I knew you'd come around. All needy and desperate for me now. Such a slut you are. Fuck, look at the slick starting to ooze from your beautiful hole!" _

 

_ Lance wanted to tell him no! Wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that he did not want this- _

 

_ James kept on jabbing against _ **_that_ ** _ spot and a strings of pain and pleasured groan fell from Lance's lips like acid. Like a  chemical spilling from his lips and wrapping around his body, his mind his soul and tightening onto him. _

 

**_Disgusted. Disgusted. Disgusted._ **

 

_ His fingers were moving at a rapid pace inside of him and all he could think was how horrified this was happening. How disgusting he was that he was getting pleasure from it. _

 

_ He felt the telltale feeling building inside of him, the hard and firm jab rubbing and pushing against that special place in him, violated and liking it. _

 

**_No._ **

 

_ He wa screaming, white hot burst if light of feeling and pleasure and  _ **_hate hate hate hate HATE-_ **

 

_ He shook, he trembled as he felt himself cum- _

  
  
  


Lance was barely out of bed barely registering that he was moving, running in fact, until he was dropping onto his knees and throwing up the contents from last night dinner into the toilet bowl. Gagging and hacking up all of the contents  from yesterday.

 

Big fat tears were running don his face, the trembling and anger was taking over and all he could think to do was scream.

 

He screamed.

 

He screamed and tugged at his hair.

 

He screamed and banged against the floor so hard he could feel the sharp pain from the impact against the tile spread against his hand and up his arm.

 

He screamed even when he heard someone shout his name. 

 

He punched the tile even when he scented the smell of laundry detergent and calming lavender fill his nostrils.he screaming and screamed and  _ screamed _ until his voice was dying and his hand was surely broken but he couldn't stop it.

 

The anger,  the disgust of everything was filling him again.

 

After so long of doing  _ so  _ good. So long of smiling and laughing and joking. . .

 

_ Keith. . . _

 

And now all he could do was slump against the big chest of what he assumed was Hunk and just  _ sob _ . Sob so loud and hard because he couldn't ignore what happened.

 

He knew it would always haunt him even when things were going well.

 

He was ruined for life and hated that.

 

After all,  he hated himself and the thing that was him that caused the incident in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL!!!


	15. 15. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't help but think of the past. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am happy and pleased with all the feedback from last chapter. You guys are honestly just amazing.
> 
> I know you all have not forgotten about Keith's father, right? Right??? Because Keith sure as hell is reminded when Witnessing Lance's breakdown.

 

 

 

 

Keith stood with his arm crossed, walking back and forth in front of Lance's door, heart heavy and mind scattered.

 

He heard the screams before anyone else did.

 

He heard the the anguish leak through Lance's screams like a thunderstorm striking down.

 

Hunk was up and moving before Keith could react, before Keith could make his way into Lance's room.

 

But Hunk had gotten to him first. But thay didn't stop Keith from following Hunk into the room onl a few seconds later.

 

What he saw hurt him and made his heart clench in pain for the omega.

 

Lance was hovering on his knees beside the toilet, screaming his head off. Hands gripping onto his hair before he removed them and began to repeatedly punch the hard tile with all his might, the anguish and anger in his scream was visible. 

 

It shocked Keith for a hot second to see Lance like this, fully breaking down like this, unable to even focus on anything but whatever was bothering him.

 

Keith, watching the omega that smelled like it was dipped into something bitter and sour overwhelmed his senses, could only think of his father's violent reaction when Keith tried to help him.

 

He remembers grabbing a hold of his dad's shoulder, purple eyes wide with curiosity and despair as he watched his father just break down into the small living room one night.

 

He remembers his father ripping his arm away from Keith, as if he was stung, and turning onto the little alpha.

 

He remembers his father baring his teeth at him, a wild crazed expression onto his face.

 

He remembers his father screaming for him to “not fucking touch me!” With a shaky and angry shout.

 

He remembers that first night. How shocked and  _ hurt _  he was, stumbling back and away from him, thinking that he did something wrong. That he somehow pissed his father off and that his dad no longer wanted him.

 

What Keith can remember the most would be the overwhelming smell of fear and anger soaking his father's usually sweet smell. The smell of just baked goods that clung to his dad was now dampened with spoiled milk. 

 

Now, looking at Lance and realizing that his smellmwa what saddened him even more than the awful sight, Keith felt like he was eight years old again.

 

So, now he was pacing in front if the now closed door of Lance's room.

 

He is sure that it's been hours since the incident has passed. He remembers Pidge reluctantly going back to bed, with a backwards glance towards the close door. He even remembers how tense Allura was herself before she made her way back to her own quarters.

 

Hunk was still with Lance.

 

Keith couldn't hear any crying or sniffling coming from the other side, and wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

 

He must have been a good sign because Hink came out only a few seconds later, eyes heavy and drooping with exhaustion.

 

Keith was quick to approach him.

 

“How is he?”

 

Hunk looked at Keith with a small from his face.

 

“Sleeping.”

 

He didn't give Keith an actual answer.

 

Keith doesn't necessarily say anything after that, but he lets his shoulder drop a little.

 

“Has this happened before?”

 

It may have been a bad question to ask, but Keith? Keith wanted to know so badly. 

 

He cared too much.

 

“That not for me to say.”

 

Hunk's reply was clipped and cold and Keith could tell that he didn't like how he was getting asked these questions about his best friend.

 

Keith cared too fucjing much to just take that as an answer.

 

“Has these happened before?” this time, his voice was ice cold and he felt the telltale sign of frustration creeping up into his veins. 

 

Hunk stood his ground, glaring back at the alpha and not backing down one bit.

 

“I  _ refuse  _ to tell you shit about Lance. Especially after what just happened, Keith. Now, you may care about him, but I know what he has been through. It is not for me to tell nor is it any of your fucking business.”

 

Keith wanted to fucking shout. Wanted to get up in the betas face and  demand information. Demand to know in full detail what happened to Lance for him to react the way he did. For him to cry, scream, and hurt like that. 

 

Keith is sure he knows. Sure he has a pretty damn good idea of what happened. But, the alpha was pushing to protect the omega like it never has before. It wasn't just scratching, it was banging against him, ready  jump free and take over. 

 

“I just want to know if he'll be okay, Hunk.  _ Plea _ se.”

 

He knew he sounded desperate and was sure he looked like it.

 

Hunk just shook his head, losing the stubbornness and just looking sad and tired.

 

“To be honest, I dont think he will ever be okay..”

 

Keith walked away, refusing to believe that statement. He will never give up on Lance like he had given up on his father. He was never going to make that mistake again.

 

_ Never _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	16. 16. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even through the pain and grief, Lance realizes a few things about the alpha that showed that he cared. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes hello!
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback from last chapter! A lot of you are getting pulled into this tragic story and I apologize ahead of time that this is just one wild ass ride to be on.
> 
> Therefore, even after the recent angst updates, Lance knows that he can still trust the one alpha who has only showed concern and kindness.
> 
> So, even with the angst, there might be some hope at the end.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

 

 

 

 

When Lance woke up disoriented, throat dry and hand throbbing from pain, he didn't want to get out of bed. So he laid there for awhile, staring across his room at the door.

 

Lance was so tired. He felt like his eyes kept on drooping close, but he would snap them back open, unable to do anything other then that and hold his right hand close to his chest, wincing from the small contact.

 

Everything came back to him in bits as he lays there, and all he feels is dread deep through his bones, and his heart stutter with what happened.

 

He thought he was in control.

 

He thought that he could keep the pain and anger to himself.

 

He was doing fine. He was fine

 

Months of just waking up in cold sweat and running to the restroom to throw up was okay to him.

 

Last night. . . He was never able to sleep long enough to have a full blown memory like the one he had.

 

He always woke himself up before anything happened.

 

It was as if his mind genuinely didn't want him to go through that again.

 

However, he. . . He's been  _ happy _ .

 

He was doing so well for the last month or so. 

 

Smiling more and laughing more. Hanging out with Hunk and Pidge like he used to back at the Garrison. Being so comfortable with the only alpha around and actually leaning into him whenever he could.

 

_ Keith _ .

 

An overwhelming sense of sadness and dread held onto Lance, draping itself around his hat and deep in his bones.

 

_ Keith.  _

 

The bot who has been patient and kind and so sweet to Lance.

 

_ Keith. _

 

The boy who always made sure Lance was okay but he even worried about himself.

 

_ Keith. _

 

The alpha who smelled like a rain forest, sometimes like lightning clashing against the trees and sometimes like a burning wood and leaves and maple. . . 

 

Lance let out a shuddering breath, trying to calm down his beating heart.

 

It took Lance months to learn to be at least comfortable with Keith. To smile ar Keith and let himself reach out and touch Keith without the coming fear of anything. 

 

Keith wasn't like  _ him _ . He was all stubbornness and sadness and happiness. Everything in between.

 

Because when he looks at Keith, really looks at him, he can see the pain hiding behind his posture and the sadness covering his eyes.

 

When Keith would be by himself, Lance would sometimes just stare at him and would notice the distant look Keith would have on his face. He would see how far off he was into his thoughts and see the pinched off expression on his face, how he would always look like he lost someone.

 

_ He lost shiro. _

 

_ He lost his father _ .

 

Lance mind was reeling now. He made his way into his bathroom to at least wash up a little bit, legs feeling stiff and his right hand still throbbing.

 

Lance was realizing something.

 

Keith was just as sad as Lance was. Keith has suffered just as Lance has, if not more.

 

_ This isn't some competition, you idiot. _

 

Lance winced a little, putting down his toothbrush, tongue running along his now brushed teeth, mouth tasting a lot better than when he woke up.

 

Keith has always been the one who was stubbornly always throwing himself into his skills as a pilot at the Garrison. He never really had any friends, didn't really speak much with anyone except Shiro, unti he became part of Voltron.

 

Even then, he kept to himself until recently. Lance himself made sure of that. Always tried to get Keoth to join him during movie nights or to just sit in the lounging area with the team. 

 

It was fun watch Keith roll his eyes ar Lance's pleading look before he would cave completely. Lance liked it when he was able to get Keith to crack a grin or even better, a full blown smile,l, maybe even laugh. . .

 

Lance let out a wet laugh, letting the tears fall.

 

Keith wasn't so different from Lance himself. They were both hurting, although it was for different reasons.

 

Lance didn't even try to get dressed into something more appropriate as he made his way out of his room.

 

Eyes bright but red, hair not even tamed, sticking out all over the place.

 

Keith never asked him questions, but he was always there.

 

Keith never pushed,but he was a welcoming weight over Lance's shoulders when Lance felt like he was going to break.

 

Keith smiling at Lance. Keith laughing with Lance.

 

Lance was not longer scared if the alpha that showed real concern. That never moved to touch without permission. That always stood by and made sure Lance was okay on hard missions. 

 

Lance wasn't scared of Keith because he had no reason to be.

 

He was not the gullible omega he was half a year ago.

 

He refused to think that Keith was like James. He refused to think that Keith would even let himself hurt him. 

 

Keith was sweet and nice and never pushed too far. 

 

Keith, proving himself time and time again that Lance could trust him, would never hurt Lance like that and truly felt like that was true.

 

Lance felt in his heart that it was true.

 

After all that has happened, the good and the bad and the worst, Lance truly felt like he would be okay.

 

His omega seemed to think so to, as it made its way forward, eyes open and and heart curious as in to where might the nice alpha be.

 

Lance was going to prove to himself and to others that he would be okay.

 

Everything was going to be okay.

 

It _ had _ to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no worries. It's not THAT easy for our oblivious boys. We are still not sure if Lance trust Keith as much as he would like to. So much more is to come ;)
> 
> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! 💜


	17. 17. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the agony of what, there is light and hope shining up above for Voltron. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> You know, you all seem to always surprise the crap out of me every now and then because you all have helped me achieve 500 KUDOS!
> 
> LIKE OMG, I WAS SO SIKED WHEN I FOUND OUT THIS MORNING! I cannot even put it into words with how much I appreciate everyone for even clicking onto this work. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> This chapter is simply another filler chapter! Because things are definitely about to fall a little deeper, a little more open, and a lot more personal for our boys. 
> 
> Shiro may or may not be included. . .

 

 

 

 

Lance bursted through the entry of the Kitchen, eyes wide and heart still stuttering in his chest.

 

He looked around the kitchen frantically, catching Hunk's concerned look as he look at his best friend.

 

Pidge looked up from her alienic beverage  that tasted like apple juice, looking at Lance with a cautious but open expression on her face.

 

Allura, Coran, nor Keith seemed to be up or in the kitchen at the moment and thay saddened Lance more than it should.

 

Lance tried to get a grip on his composure as he walked into the kitchen,  keeping his eyes ahead and refused to look down. He was tired of showing fear.

 

“Hey.” 

 

Lance didn't realize that Hunk was now beside him, whispering and leaning close.

  
  


Lance looked up and blinked up at him, taking him Hunk's expression.

 

Hylunk looked just as tired and exhausted as Lance must have, considering that Hunk held Lance in his arms as he cried himself to sleep.

 

Lance gave Hunk a little smile, shaking his head a little.

 

“Hunk, I'm fine. Just. . . I was doing so well, you know?”

 

The honest confession slipping from his lips was. . . refreshing in a way. He has been used to trying to downplay his he felt for months now. Gotten used to giving half truths to his way out of speaking  _ about it _ .

 

But this was Hunk.

 

These are his teammates. 

 

They  _ cared _ about him.

 

He cared about them.

 

In just a few months of  _ trying _ , of few months of giving it his all to interact and communicate and just  _ smile _ . . .

 

He was tired of hiding behind his truama.

 

It might still have a grip onto him, its claws halfway wrapped around his neck squeezing but  _ not  _ suffocating.

 

He's was used to suffocating. And now?

 

Now he feels like he finally and slowly breath a little.

 

Hunk just shook his head, giving Lance a calculative look before he tilted his head towards the table, where Pidge was looking intensely at the two.

 

“I made the closest thing to what we call oatmeal. It taste like apple and cinnamon.”

 

Hunk was trying to change the subject for him and Lance couldn't love him more.

 

Lance gave Hunk a appreciative smile. “My favorite flavor.”

 

Hunk snorted and they both made their way to the table, Lance sitting by Pidge and Hunk sitting by Pidge.

 

Pidge pushed her glasses up, giving Lance a look. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

There was a hint of uncertainty falling through her voice. 

 

Lance had to thing for a second and figure out what to say.

 

“I will be.”

 

Pudge just shook her head in affirmative, before she goes back to taking a bite from the goo that Hunk called oatmeal.

 

The trio at in comfortable silence for awhile, all nibbling on the food before Lance spoke up again.

 

“Where's Allura and Keith?”

 

Before anyone could answer or say anything, Keith came into view.

 

Lance felt his heart drop at how tired the alpha looked. 

 

Black hair sticking up and all over the place, pale skin looking. . . Not as heal as maybe it should look and there were black circles under the weight of his purple eyes, which were made contact with Lance's. But Lance was more focused on how. . . Energetic he was. He looked exhausted but. . . Happy? Content? 

 

Ready?

 

It was quiet for only but a few second, omega and alpha look at one another, trying to quietly figure each other out before Allura made her way in the kitchen. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, eyes sharp and a little and tiny smile on her face.

 

“We may have a lead as in to where Shiro might have disappeared to.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR HELPING ME ACHIEVE 500 KUDOS!
> 
> All comments are welcome! Do not be afraid to express how you feel! 💜


	18. 18. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a hug he truly needed. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my name is Ali and welcome back to Disney Channel!
> 
> I mean, this somewhat decent story!
> 
> Okay, all I really have to say is:
> 
> I apologize in advance to whoever gets a little frustrated reading this chapter! I may have or may not have gotten your hopes up. . .
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Keith didn't know how long he has been in the training room. He wasn't even sure what level he was currently practicing on. 

 

He didn't care either.

 

Anything to keep his mind off the feeling of sadness and anger eating up his heart. Anyrhing to keep the exhaustion from seeping deeper into his body than it already has. He had to keep moving. Didn't want to think. Didn't want a reminder of his failure. . .

 

But he  _ couldn't  _ stop thinking about it. Couldn't stop looking at Pidge's defeated expression when she told him that he didn't find anything. That she couldn't find anything except what might have been.

 

That Shiro was still missing, someone out there alone and being held captive 

 

Shiro is still missing.

 

Not with him.

 

Keith still alone and missing the man terribly.

 

Keith got his hard in the gut with the bud of a sword, falling in his but with a pained grunt. 

 

Keith was just so tired. Tired of Trying to pretend his pain from losing the one person was no longer taking a hold on him.

 

It was impossible. . .

 

He would never be able get it together. He-

 

“End training sequence!”

 

Keith's eyes shot open just as the bot that hit him with the sword almost made contact with his chest.

 

The bot straightened out and disappeared.

 

Keith turned his head to catch Lance looking at him with a frown on his face.

 

The blue-eyed omega had on a baggy oversized shirt on with blue leggings the castleshio had. 

 

Even with his expression looking tired and sad, Keith had to admit that Lance looked better then he looked at the moment 

 

Keith felt the lump in his throat grow as he turned his head away from Lance, still spread out onto the ground and looking towards at the ceiling.

 

He heard the footsteps grow closer before they mad a complete stop a few feet away from him.

 

There was silence for a moment. Neither of the two speaking before Lance broke it.

 

“You have not slept in over forty-eight hours.”

 

It was a statement, not a question.

 

Keith sighs a small thing before looking towards the figure to the left of him.

 

“Got a lot on my mind.”

 

Lance just hums, not really arguing and questioning his answer at all. In just a few step forward, Lance was at reaching distance.

 

He sat right down beside Keith's hip, arms wrapped around his drawn up legs.

 

“I can understand that.”

 

Keith doesn't speak for a moment, but takes it into consideration that Lance didn't seem to be . . . terrified to be close to him. Didn't seem to keep his distance or flinch away from Keith's gaze.

 

Huh.

 

“I know you miss him, Keith. You dont have to hide.”

 

Keith was surprised. Face first openly bewildered before he morphed it into a frown, frustration edging into his veins.

 

“I am  _ not  _ hiding.”

 

He snapped, upper body lifting up as he spoke in that cruel tone.

 

He immediately regretted it, seeing that Lance just sat there, giving him an expression of worry.

 

“I'm not hiding. Just… I can't…”

 

His voice crack. His heart hurt as Shiro's bright smile comes into view in the back of his mind.

 

“I know, Keith.”

 

He doesn't realize that Lance was touching him. Gripping onto his forearm before he heard the wet gasp fall from his lips. The tears are already forming and he hates hates  _ hates  _ showing weakness in front of him. In front of Lance.

 

“Oh, Keith.” Lance's voice is soft, warm and understanding. There was no judgment in his tone. Just all openness and and warmth.

 

Keith breaks.

 

The sob comes deep within himself just as Lance's scoots closer and wraps his arms over Keith's shoulder, tucking his head along his neck and pressing his forehead against his shoulder.

 

Keith, holds onto the shirt Lance has on as the pain, sadness, and  _ longing _ breaks from the depth of him. Everything just spills against the omega's shoulder as he cried for the man who raised him as a teenager. He cries for the man always voiced how happy he was with him. How proud Keith was making him.

 

Keith missed him  _ so much _ .

 

“I know, Keith. Oh, I know. I miss him too.”

 

Keith just grips onto Lance's shirt tighter and he buries his face against the omega's neck, trying to muffle the pain and agony in his voice. Trying to muffle to sheer will to not scream.

 

Because, even if the Omega's scent overflows his senses and warms him up. But the pain won't go away. 

 

But Lance is there. 

 

Lance is holding onto him and letting himself be held back.Lets himself be touched as Keith just tried to wrap himself around him.

 

Lance was here  _ for _ Keith

 

Keith, even surrounded and wrapped aroundthe caring person named Lance can't help but think bitterly about how  _ little _ Lance actually knew.

 

How  _ little _ Lance knew about Keith crushing hopelessly over the man that cared too much about everything and disappeared with out a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries! Lance's full story is just around the corner and the bonding between our two boys will grow stronger!
> 
> Shiro? Oh yeah! That guy.
> 
> Lol, I promise that he will be officially introduced into the story in a later chapter! Sooner than you would think!


	19. 19. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk finds Lance in a shocking position. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy lovers! Welcome back to the mess of angst and oblivious romance.
> 
> This chapter is under Hunk's point of view and let us just say that our yellow palidan is not sure what to feel on something.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter

 

 

 

 

Hunk Couldn't find Lance.

 

For the past few days, after everything that has happened, he was more worried Lance has drawn into himself again.

 

That he might have hidden in a private area of his own and is sulking.

 

With Shiro still not found and Keith possibly stressed out and pissed off more than anything, Hunk has sadly hoped that Lance has not made contact with the young alpha. Hunk was worried that Lance had tried to talk to Keith and that Keith took his frustration out on the omega.

 

Hunk Shivered, disregarding that thought as he made his way down to Lance's room for the second time. He wasn't hiding in there the first time he checked and that is what worried Hunk in the first place. Lance sees his room his comfort zone. He will bury himself in the blankets of his bed,usually wearing something of Hunk's to calm himself down when he felt like he couldn't handle something.

 

It wasn't like Lance actually told him this but, you pretty much pick on a lot of things when you're best friends with an omega that has been sexually abused and how the react to certain things.

 

As Hunk makes his way closer to the room, he can not help but remember the relaxed expression Lance was sporting on his face after he had woken from a vivid recalling dream.

 

It through Hunk off a little too, not expecting for Lance to actually leave his room,  looking relaxed and determined while at itn. Even more surprising for Lance to flat out actually ask about Keith, a alpha he tremendously had begun to get along with, that very day.

 

It wasn't necessarily surprising to say the least, considering that Keith had seemed to be  _ nice _ and  _ sweet _ to the omega (Lance's words, not his). Lance has told him a few times by now that Keith really seemed to care about him as himself, not as a weak and scared omega. 

 

Hunk didn't like the fact that he wasn't able to tell on whether or not Keith was good for Lance yet.

 

Hunk grabs the door handle and opens up the room and what he sees makes him freeze at the door.

 

Under the darkness of the room, only light coming from the tablet by the desk close to Lance's bed, Hunk sees the omega curled up, covers thrown around himself completely, only his face seems to be visible. But even at first glance, there is more to this picture.

 

Keith laid on his back, head pressed against the top of Lance's head nose buried into the dark hair of Lance's. Black hair spread out amongst the pillows, calm features of the usually eager to fight alpha showing. One arm hung off the beg while the other was wrapped around Lance's shoulder. 

 

Lance was curled up against the alpha, head tilted and buried against the crook of his neck. One arm seem to be thrown over Keith's torso without any consideration or thought, white bandages wrapped tightly up to his elbows. 

 

Hunk stood at the doors motionless an shocked to say the least.

 

Keith and Lance were cuddling.

 

Keith and Lance were cuddling and Lance didn't seem to be in any distress or freaking out of th sort. 

 

In fact, as Hunk stared at the two who were seemingly in their own dreams or sleepiness, they _both_ looked to be comfortable in each other's arms. There was no tension in eithers sleeping postures, both slumped and relaxed.

 

It took Lance a month to just fall asleep and  _ stay  _ asleep and another few months to relax in sleep. Some days, when Lance would silently just climb into bed with Hunk and wrap himself around the beta, it took hours for his body to relax, even if he were to already be asleep. Hunk remembers praying to whoever was listening that Lance would just get through the night without waking up in fear and distress or crying out when Hunk made a move to turn over or just leave the omega in his bed.

 

No stress now. Lance was, or seemed to be perfectly relaxed, half of his body pressed against an alpha and sleeping like he hasn't slept in ages.

 

Hunk didn't know whether to consider this a good sign. Wasn't sure if he was willing to let Lance approve of someone that may or may not have his best interest.

 

Hunk wanted his best friend to be happy. Had wished for some positivity and good to surround the omega ever since the incident.

 

Watching the sleeping omega being so open and calm with the aloha that could have made a lot of things worse for him made him think that maybe Lance was doing well after all.

 

But Hunk didn't want to get his Hope's up.

 

Closing the door back quietly, Hunk made his way back to his own room without fault,  mind racing and hoping. 

 

Hunk just wanted what was best for Lance and gosh, did he really hope that Lance made the right choice by trusting another alpha that could potentially hurt him just as much as that other asshole did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY AND ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!
> 
> I appreciate all the love and criticism that you all might throw at me.


	20. 20. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up pleased only to realize the horror. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!
> 
> Just wanted to let you all know that this chapter will Mark the official ending of Part one!
> 
> Part two will be starting on chapter 21!
> 
> Oh and by the way, Brace yourself. Shit is about to get real juicy and real messy.

 

 

 

 

The first thing Keith noticed when his eyes open in the morning is that he was no in his room. 

 

The second thing that Keith notices is the sweet smell surrounding him like a cloud resting against his skin and seeping deep in his bones, the intriguing smell of cinnamon apples and and pine tree. God, it was making his mouth water. Why was it so  _ strong? _

 

That's when he realizes a body pressed up against him, long limbs wrapped around his own. 

 

Still trying to fully wake up, he looks down at the sleeping omega, whose face is still hidden from views,  buried deep into his neck. He can feel Lance's nose and lips press up against his skin. He shivers at the feeling.

 

His still registering the fact that the omega was pressed up against him in the first place, last night events coming back to him as his mind finally clears the last little bit of drowsiness that was taking over. 

 

Lance was fully wrapped around him, no obvious tension showing. He seemed to be so relaxed into Keith's arms.

 

Keith cannot help but blush, letting his skin heat up as he remembers Lance silently (and sneakily) tugging him back to his room, as Keith tried to get himself together, trying to rub off the fact that he had cried his heart out onto the guy's shoulder, relieved that Lance was there to see him break down instead of anyone else. 

 

He remembers Lance making him lay down in his bed and was overwhelming taking in the feel of being able to just  _ rest _ . The exhaustion was kicking in faster than ever and Keith had barely even felt Lance tugging on his foot. Keith grudgingly took off his shoes, letting them fall to the floor before  he actually began to took himself into the comfort of a bed. 

 

He remembers stopping in mid of doing that and looking up at Lance with wide but sleepy eyes.  He remembers asking Lance if he didn't mind staying, keeping him company.

 

_ Hold me. Don't leave me. _

 

Lance, to Keith's pleasant and bitter surprise, willingly made his way on the other side of Keith and layed down. 

 

They both laid in complete and comfortable silence, Keith's hand still wrapped around Lance's,  the comfort of his touch grounding him and letting him calm down. 

 

He somehow rarely remembering Keith scooting closer to Lance. Nor does he remember Lance snuggling up against his side as if he  _ belonged  _ there, face resting against his shoulders in content.

 

But he does remember the scent of an happy and content omega, sweet and soothing, filling his mind before falling alseep.

 

Waking up to one was even better.

 

Keith's heart stuttered in appreciation as Keith mapped out Lance's sleeping form. 

 

_ God, he was beautiful _ .

 

Before he could register that thiught completely, the overbearing warmth that was coming from the omega is what made him pay more attention.

 

Odd, Keith moved his hand to touch Lance's neck gently, running his finger along the skin and pulled his hand back immediately.

 

Lance was  _ burning _ .

 

Keith's mind was racing.

 

Lance's sweet and alluring scent was getting to Keith in a way he did not expect, thick and surrounding the room like thick honey, over powering.

 

Skin warmed to the touch and body still absently clinging onto Keith like a life line.

 

_ Is Lance?  _

 

_ No. . .  _

 

Lance began to stir, heading  moving a little from Keith's neck before he stopped completely. 

 

A curious sound came from the omega, something of a humm of sorts and Keith automatically identified that as a purr.

 

Lance was purring.

 

Lance was purring at him.

 

As soon as Lance had moved, he was moving back in to Keith's neck, nose moving along the skin needily.

 

“Lance-”

 

Keith sure as hell hoped his voice was under control. Hope's that Lance couldn't hear his heart rate increase in a matter of seconds.

 

Lance doesn't answer, breathing now coming in huffs against Keith's skin.

 

“Hot.”

 

Was the one thing that Lance was able to say as his hands moved along Keith's chest and arms,  hands clenching against the material and unclenching as he explored.

 

And it had dawned on Keith then.

 

“Lance, no-”

 

“I'm hot . Alpha? Alpha, please help me.” 

Lance's breathing was coming out breathless and hands frantically pulling, tugging at Keith clothes, trying to get them clumsily off.

 

Lance's heat has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The messiness and sadness in the next few chapters! Lance's story will be out in the open real soon now ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ANY COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!


	21. 21. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is, after all, just an alpha. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, holy shit.
> 
> You guys definitely had a lot to say on the previous chapter. I am loving the feedback.
> 
> Let us just say that Keith is definitely not going to fall for the heat of an omega, especially one that he has his eyes on. Well at least, not yet.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter! I finally made it to be 1k words so you are ALL welcome lol.

Keith Felt like his mouth was watering as he breathed in the thick scent of the omega grasping onto him. He could feel his heartbeat pick up tremendously that he was positive it wa going to jump out of his chest.

 

God, he wanted to bury his face into the omega's neck and just inhale that sweet scent if his. He wanted to drown in it, scrape his teeth along that neck and feel the omega tremble. He wanted to take apart the pretty omega and make him chant his name with pure neediness and feel him shake from all the orgasms Keith could give him. Bury himself deep-

 

“Fuck.” Keith grasped, snapping out of his head and groaned as the omega literally rolled his hips against his hip, a small little sound of need slipping from the pretty lips of his.

 

“Alpha? Need you. C'mon c'mon…”

 

The omega was out of it, body rocking against the warmth and heat of the alpha like he was begging for it, trying to grab onto him and get his way.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Was that the only things Keith could say? 

 

Keith was moving before he gave it much thought.

 

His hands gripped amongst the omega's hips and tugged him off of him with a little force then what he meant to use.

 

He looked down at the omega, whose pupils were dilated. Keith could barely see any of the blue he loved dazing in to whenhe could sneak a glance.

 

The omega reach for him, needy hand trying grasp along his chest or shoulder, but Keith grabbed it before Lance touched him. His skin was burning up to the touch still and his scent was still thick in the air. So fucking  _ sweet. . . _

 

_ Lance  _ has trusted Keith and he refused to break that trust by falling into the spell of an omega in heat. 

 

No matter how pretty that little pout was getting him.

 

"Alpha, why aren't you touching me?"

 

Lance's voice was breathless but clipped, as if he were agitated for Keith to deny him of anything.

 

"Omega, I-" he cut himself off and had to think. 

 

If he stayed any longer. . . If he put Lance in any type of danger , he would absolutely hate himself. 

 

"Lance," he corrected himself, letting himself brush his fingers along the long line of his throat, the omega's preening sure as hell went straight to his dick. "Lance, I  _ can't. _ "

 

As soon as that slipped from his lips, the sweet scent has a pitch of sourness to it, as if someone sprinkled salt onto the apples. 

 

Lance, eyes wide, shakily asked.

 

"You. . . You don't want me?"

 

Keith was quick to reassure him.

 

He kept his palm against the omega's neck, soothing his fingers along the brokenness of the skin, which had the omega shiver appreciatively.

 

"Oh, sweety, if you knew what I wanted to do." His voice was hoarse and he could fill the telltale sign of strong arousal wrapping around his veins and settle into the pit of his stomach. 

 

He wanted so  _ much _ . . .

 

"I refuse to hurt you, Lance. Omega, I cannot be with you at the moment."

 

Lance seemed hurt and confused.

 

"Why? I promise to be good. I swear, I promise to be quiet and not cry like last time-"

 

The snarl ripped from his throat before he could stop himself, he felt Lance tense up immediately.

 

He spoke, trying to keep the shock, anger, and just plain sadness from seeping through his scent.

 

"No one will ever hurt you again. Including me. I got to go."

 

He began to move away from the tempting, and now distressed omega. He had to get his thought together-

 

"Alpha no! Don't leave me." The wail that came from Lance, the absolute sour scent and distress came from Lance made Keith want to wrap the omega up in his arms and scent him until he was calm and pliant.

 

Keith barely made it to the door before he turned around and crossed the few steps to get to his omega. he knelt down, hands immediately going to Lance's wild hair, small hints of curls showing through the roots as the omega pleaded with him with those eyes of his.

 

"I have to go sweetheart. I don't want to hurt you. Please understand that I want to stay and help you through his, so fucking much. But I can't. Your safety and consent is more important to me than anything else, okay?"

 

Lance looked like he wanted to cry. Looked like he wanted to argue with him and make him stay, but Keith  _ can't. _

 

Keith shook his head, throat thick with emotion and need and heart heavy. 

 

"I promise to be here with you when this is over okay? I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."

 

Lance didn't stop Keith when he made his way back to the door, but his scent  of distress sure as hell did seem to calm down. 

 

He somehow made it out the door, closing it behind him and was walking fast fast fast and  _ away. _

 

He didn't to go somewhere far away, he needed to keep his omega safe. 

 

_ He wanted to ravage the omega, wanted to take him apart slowly and make him his with the scent of content and happy and  _ **_mine-_ **

 

Hunk Was there, in front of him in seconds,  but Keith could barely think _. _

 

_ "I promise not to cry like last time. . ." _

 

Hunk was asking him something, looking at Keith with horror and desperation. His mouth was moving but he wasn't sure if what he was saying was making sense.

 

"Lance he. . . Heat. . . Help."

 

He needed to get away from everyone

He needed to leave before he did something stupid.

 

He was walking faster now. 

 

His arousal mixed in with his rage was taking over. He could feel his alpha coming through front and center.

 

If he ever finds out who hurt his omega, he promises to RIP there throat out with his fangs. He wa going to mle sure the bled out in a slow painful death and he wasn't even going to fucking care.

 

They hurt Lance. They hurt his omega. They made Lance not trust any alpha that could be considered decent. . . 

 

Keith will be dammed if he let another alpha, including himself,  hurt the one person that he wanted to have trust in him.

 

Lance deservs everything in more. Keith was sure as hell gonna see fit to that.

 

Some day. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See. . . I told you guys it was gonna be that bad! This was pretty shitty of me but. . . 🤷🏾♀️
> 
> ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!


	22. 22. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's thought are all over the place. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us just say that Lance is struggling with how he truly feels during his last day on his Heat.
> 
> Like, his thought are definitely clear and there, but then again, he is absolutely terrified if his feelings are valid and what he is feeling is somewhat of false hope.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> P.S.- please read end note!

 

Lance gasped when he felt his second orgasmn course through him, rocking his hips back down against the long and slender alien like vibrator pressing up against his prostate. 

 

Lance can almost feel and imagine a black haired alpha with pretty eyes telling him how good he was, how beautiful he looked coming on his dick like a good boy. Lance couldn't help but whine at that vivid thought  once again, couldn't help but huff in frustration and a little tiny bit of sadness because he  _ wasn't  _ here.

 

It was already his third day into his heat and Lance was hoping it would be the last.

 

Hunk had told him that it could have been due to stress, his heat starting automatically without a pre heat to warn him of what was coming. It had made since, considering that the past week has been a very stressful one for him, for everybody.

 

Lance felt sticky and dirty, sitting in his own mess of multiple orgasms and he really just wished that he had. . . 

 

That someone was here.

 

_ He should have helped. _

 

Lance cannot help but think bitterly, thinking of Keith's broken expression right before he left the room to have Lance deal with  _ this _ all on his own. 

 

The weird thing is, he wanted to be mad. Wanted to curse the nice alpha and just forget about Keith because he had tonsuffere alone, had to make himself come without the hands of an Alpha to help him.

 

His alpha. . .

 

Lance was getting warm all over again, thinking of calling Keith  _ his _ . It made him feel giddy and possessive.

 

_ It terrified him more than anything _ .

 

Thinking, Lance can surprisingly remember vividly Keith rejecting him. He can remember the anger and sadness in the alpha's expression when Lance, while in his heat hazed state, blurted out how he promises to be quiet and not cry like last time.

 

Lance cringed from his own memory.

 

He shouldn't had said that. Should have stopped talking when Keith politely told him he couldn't join him, which he appreciated so fucking much.

 

Lance should have known that some sad part of him would remember and speak about the traumatic incident. He was out of it, and actually asked Keith to just fuck him, painful or not.

 

But. . . See, that's the difference between then and now.

 

Lance truly didn't  _ want  _ the pain back then, hated the feeling of it and everything, disgusted with himself that he had came twice while. . . Jason violated his body.

 

It was horrible then, the memories still too fresh but the healing in progress.

 

_ All because of Keith _ .

 

Lance sighed dreamily,  as if he were in a trance just thinking of the other alpha.

 

Keith. 

 

Keith who was patient and helpful.

 

Keith who was all stubbornness and fierce who willingly gave Lance time to adjust and learn to trust.

 

Who was always there when Lance felt like he was going to break.

 

Whose scent made Lance want to keen and wrap himself up in. 

 

Just . . . Keith who walked away during a hard situation and  _ promised  _ Lance that he would be there for Lance once it was over. Called him  _ sweetheart. _

 

Lance knew that it might be too soon to think about it but . . .  He knew that when his next heat came through, he hoped Keith would be there to help him through it.

 

He also hoped that by then. . . By then, Keith would have already claimed him as  _ his  _ omega. He hoped that he would be carrying Keith's mark as a treasure and promise on his neck, to show to everyone that he had the most amazing and sweet alpha that he has ever met.

 

Exhaustion was taking over his overworked body, his eyes drooping and his whole body melting against the wet mattress.

 

He blames his last thought on heat on his heat reduced mindset.

 

(Although, he was fairly certain that his heat was on its last run)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue to try and respond to everyone's comments but please do not be discouraged to comment if I somehow just read over yours.
> 
> I just realized how exhausting it can be at times to literally respond to everyone! I still love and appreciate you all, just wanted to let you all know.
> 
> ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!


	23. 23. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Keith respectively hides out while Lance is in heat, he thinks about . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FREAKING TWO MONTH ANNIVERSARY TO THIS FIC!
> 
> This is just me, finally saying that the truth is literally, like seriously around the freaking corner! 
> 
> Things are very confusing but oh so refreshing for our Texan Keith! (Lol, but seriously, should I have Keith have an heavy accent at times that just slips when he calls Lance all types of cute names?)
> 
> Please enjoy! I think you guys will like this!
> 
> PLEASE READ END NOTES!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

Keith Hasn't slept in his room, which was along the same hallway of all his other teammates, in four days.

 

Since Lance's heat has started, and calming down enough to explain the situation to Coran and Allura, they led him to guest room along the other side of the ship.

 

Keith, although a lot more calm now that he was far away from the heat dazed omega, has been agitated and sexually frustrated.

 

He must have masturbated to the lingering smell of Lance on his skin and clothes at least twice while staying in said guest room.

 

He'd never tell a soul that either.

 

Keith was just glad that he took action as soon as he could. He would much rather have himself locked in a room by himself then to put Lance in a dangerous situation. He cares way  _ too much _ for the omega.

 

_ A little too much maybe _ .

 

Keith groaned at his own thought, making the stupid blush go away.

 

Lance has  become such an important person to him in just a matter of months.There was no way around it.

 

He loved making the omega smile. Loved those soft but hesitant touches. Loved those intentionally touches. Loved that damn  _ smile  _ when Lance was incredibly happy and in a good mood. Loved those meanness talks while in search for Shiro. . .

 

Lance, the broken and so so fucking  _ strong _ omega, was extremely important to Keith.

 

So, why did it feel like he was betraying Shiro by falling for someone else?

 

Why did it feel like he was somehow cheating on the older men, that probably never even thought of Keith to be no more than just a brother?

 

Keith didn't know and he sure as hell did not  _ like _ that he didn't know.

 

What he  _ did  _ know was that somehow, someway, he ended up caring about  _ both _ of them more than he ever thought was emotionally possible.

 

Shiro gave him hope and a home.

 

Lance grave him determination and warmth.

 

Why was it always that Keith had some problem that he had to deal with throughout the years?

 

It was way past dinner time and Keith has not left the room all day. His thoughts have been focused on his omega in heat and his secret crush still missing.

 

Huh . . .

 

When did Keith consider Lance to be his?

 

There was a quick knock at the door, three quick knocks that Had Keith looking towards the door in curiosity.

 

He hasn't seen anybody since that morning only sneaking out to grab this and that and making his way back to the room without being noticed or caught. 

 

He made it towards the door anyway, throwing out any concerns.

 

When he opened the door and caught a whiff of apples, cinnamon, and sweetness, he knew exactly who was on the other side.

 

Lance stood in just a big oversized shirt and slippers, hair inadvertently wild mess, and. Small, shy grin on his lips.

 

"Umm, hi."

 

His voice was soft and hesitant, but truly warming.

 

Keith must had stood there like a straight up idiot, taking in Lance's comfortable appearance and noticed that he seemed to be all there.

 

His heat must have ended awhile ago.

 

Keith blinks a few times without speaking, eyes absentmindedly roaming along Lance, taking in everything he could see.

 

The omega seems calm. Not in any distress or anything and that made Keith absolutely relax.

 

"Lance."

 

He breathed his name like a prayer and before he knew it, he as tugging the omega into the room and holding the smaller teen, who was admittingly a few inches shorter than him, close to his chest, pressing his cheek against Lance's ear and just holding him tight.

 

Lance made out small squeak of a noise,  caught off guard. Before Keith could pull away and apologize for not asking to Lance in such a way. He felt hands grip onto the back of his shirt.

 

Lance tucks his face along his shoulder, inhaling Keith's scent before completely melting against him.

 

"I'm glad you're fine."

 

Keith mumbles softly, unable to let go now that he had his omega in his arms.

 

Lance doesn't answer at first, nose brushing along the shoulder and close to the neck as if to bury his face in. But, he doesn't, instead of sighing.

 

"Me too. I owe that to you, really? You handled that very well."

 

Keith lifts his head up so he can lean away and look into the omega's eyes, not seeing any lies.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Lance lets out a shaky breath now, meeting Keith's stare head on before shaking his head.

 

"In fact,I . . . I owe you a lot. I-I owe you an explanation."

 

Keith can now scent the small edge of nervousness in Lance's scent and he peeks up, zoning in on the omega.

 

Lance steps away just by a few inches and crosses his arms, a defensive symbol. 

 

"I'm ready to talk to you about my past. I  **trust** you more than anything."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcome!
> 
> Should be able to respond to everyone once again! Was going through some things and by no means did not want to respond at the small bits of time! I just will no longer respond once I have a new chapter up! I will try to respond the day I receive the feedback! SO GO CRAZY IF YOU WANT!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LENGTHY! IT WILL MORE THAN LIKELY BE BROKEN UP INTO TWO PARTS!
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in being my proof reader and semi-helper of the sorts, let me know. I know I have been struggling with that for a hit minute lol.


	24. 24. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Lance, going down memory lane sucked. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, sorry for the long ass wait! I have been going through some things, still going through some things and was not in the mood to work on this chapter.
> 
> THIS chapter will actually be the Beginning of Arc II!
> 
> I had read something Similar to rape non-con. How the person who was raped was violated by someone he thought he trusted and actually had a crush on. He had convinced himself that he had asked for it somehow and somewhere down the line, became addict and looking for sex in the most disturbing way, such as being forced and taken from strangers and coming off to it multiple times. Loved the feeling of being taken and by the end, was so far gone due didn't realize he sick he was until it was too late. He had lost everyone that was willing to help him and was utterly along in his sexuality addiction, a sad way of finding some type of solitude and "affection". He didn't realize that he was surrounded by affection until it was too late. I cried so fucking hard.
> 
> Anywaaaays, this is well over 1.5k words and you might tear up just a little. It is definitely not fully descriptive. Couldn't bring myself to describe everything, I barely got through it a few chapters back when I forced myself to write out that dream Lance had. However, you will get some disturbing info in this chapter.
> 
> WARNING:  
> if you are somehow triggered by any of this, please stop read in altogether and come back to finish when you have calmed down.
> 
> These events could be considered true, although disturbing for some victims. 
> 
> ENJOY!

 

 

 

 

**_ARC ll_ **

 

 

Lance swallowed the nervous lum p that was lodged in his throat, his hands clasped together tightly, trying to stop the trembling that was taking along his hands.

 

God, he was  _ so  _ nervous. He was terrified actually.

 

To actually tell another of what happened to him was something that he used to want to avoid. He didn't  _ want _ anyone to know why he was jumpy at times. Or know why he used to flinch away from any physical contact, specifically from unwanted alphas.

 

_ Keith wasn't an unwanted alpha. _

 

Lance had blushed just a tiny bit, ducking his head, hoping that Keith didn't catch it as they  both sat beside each other on the large bed that he was seemingly staying in for the past four days.

 

Lance hasn't spoke since Keith had told him to sit down, as he did the same. For the past few minutes, it has been utterly quiet with neither of them speaking and Lance simply trying to gather himself from his overwhelming thoughts of what if?

 

What if Lance tells Keith this disturbing  _ thing _ and Keith is just absolutely disgusted with him, horrified that Lance has actually orgasmed and-

 

Keith laid his hand on top of Lance's, fingers gripping and bringing Lance back to the present, grounding him to now.

 

Lance gave Keith a hesitant smile and he laced his fingers with Keith's, letting himself breath and just relax.

 

"I um, I was a late bloomer." Lance had started off, not meeting Keith's gaze just yet, just looking down at their intertwined hands and he felt a little better as his voice grew more steady and his heart settled.

 

"Fifteen was when I became an omega, just realized that my sense of smell had picked up and just felt weird at first. Hunk was actually the one to question it before it clicked to me."

 

Lance let out a little snort, remembering Hunk's face when he flat out asked Lance why he smelled strongly of apples.

 

"I went home for a few weeks as soon as I found out and my family had given me the full run-down of omegas biological behavior and other things that were really important. I mean, of course I learned at the Garrison to, but I felt even more comfortable for my family to be so helpful, so there for me when I truly had no idea how to actually be myself."

 

Keith squeezed his hand in encouragement.

 

"Even if it felt weird to be an omega at first, it was fairly easy to still be myself after things had settled in for me. Took me no time to fall back into my regular routine. At the time, I really didn't feel any different then any other person in a the school. I didn't think it was necessarily to  _ cover  _ myself. I didn't think to mask myself in front of anyone, you know? I felt so comfortable carrying my omega scent without trying to cover it up. No on gave me shit about it nor bothered me about the fact that I was an omega."

 

Lance knew his voice broke a little, but kept on going.

 

"Since I was a late bloomer, my first heat didn't hit for years. Two, to be exact. I carried on about myself and others around me without a thought of it."

 

"There was this. . . This guy. He was a lot older than me by a few years. I just turned seventeen at the time and he was twenty, one of the higher commanders. I. . . I thought that he liked me for  _ me." _

 

Lance had to pause and just take a breath. He had to calm his mind and his heartbeat. He wanted to tell Keith without bursting into tears.

 

"We weren't dating, considering that he was older than me and was seen as a higher being for being an alpha and a commander. But I thought he was really sweet. I mean, he went out of his way to say hi and see me whenever he could. We spoke of a few personal things about outmr family and ourselves I just. . . I just felt like I could trust him. Guess that was my first mistake."

 

Lance didn't realize that Keith had even scooted closer until he felt Keith's leg brush against his own. 

 

Lance looked up briefly to only catch Keith's  hard stare on him. His jaw was clenched but his eyes were warm. He was listening, not judging.

 

"It had happened out of nowhere. There were no signs that I knew of and it just hit me one day…"

 

He swallowed once again, trying to catch his bearings.

 

_ Stay in the present. Stay with Keith.  _

 

_ " _ My heat had started in the middle of an afternoon. I was In an advanced piloting class, so I was in a room full of people older than me, mostly betas and alphas, very few omegas. I was the only. . . the only Male omega."

 

Keith's grips was growing tighter as Lance continued but surprisingly, it grounded him more than anything, the feeling of Keith grip, his hands in his own.

 

"I was having hot flashes, skin felt all tight and clothes itchy. It didn't click to me what was going on until someone brushed up against me and I almost fell over. I was sensitive, more than usual and their stupid  _ scent _ ticked me off. Being surrounded with everyone's scent finally got to me ans I wanted  _ out _ ."

 

"Jason was there in class of course and had offered to take me either to my dorm or the the nurses. And I followed him because I thought I could trust him. He was so nice…"

 

"As he helped me out of the room, he immediately offered to suppressants from his locker. And, of course I thought it was weird for an alpha to carry omega suppressants at all but it slipped my mind because holy crap, I felt that it might help. I didn't question him in the state I was in, but I  _ was  _ still fully able to understand and comprehend what was going on with me."

 

Lance didn't know his voice was cracking from emotion until, Keith rubbed his thumb amongst his knuckles in a way to sooth him. 

 

"So, I followed him in the boy's locker room and that. . . That's when he changed his whole ordeal."

 

"He h-had locked the door as soon as we were both inside and that confused me, still trusting this guy that I thought  _ might  _ have had interest in me or at least respected me as a friend. I had asked him why he locked up and of course, he didn't answer. Th-then everything had happened so fast."

 

"The next thing I knew, I was struggling to get him away and off of me as he violated me. He had… he had used his  _ fingers  _ on me!"

 

Lance turned to the alpha then, face torn, filled with anguish and anger in himself and to  _ remember _ that foul, disturbing day.

 

"Keith, I  _ promise  _ you I didn't want it. I swear I didn't want it to happen but I had  _ orgasmed _ . He had made me cum from his… his finger alone then two more times on his… his…"

 

Lance was choking up now.

 

_ "Fuck, fuck you feel so good around me. I'm gonna cum so hard in you, you slut. Gonna make you cum too, like you did on my fingers. You liked that, huh? I think you did with all the noises you were making _ . _ " _

 

He felt, Keith's hands against his cheek, felt the alpha tilt his head back and he was overwhelmed by those pretty  _ pretty  _ purple eyes that looked at him with worry and fear and them.

 

"Oh. Oh sweetie, I am so sorry."

 

He heard how choked up Keith was, felt the tremble against his face and could smell the storm rolling off of Keith in waves.

 

Lance blinked at him, realizing that Keith was rubbing his tears away, holding his face at he let Lance silently cry

 

"I  _ hated  _ it, Keith." Lance says, letting his voice breaking from the grieve to remember. "He violated me, held me down and used me during the most vulnerable time of my life and made me  _ orgasm. More than once. _ He made me fucking cum during the whole thing during my heat and at the end…. The end he just  _ left  _ me! He left to question myself and everything that happened. I was  _ alone _ again. I was alone and I felt so disgusted."

 

Lance was rambling now as he let the tears fall and the wetness from his voice leak out.

 

"And the most disturbing thing about it was, I was still in heat for two days after that and made myself cum to the  _ thought  _ of that situation. It was the  _ only  _ thing in could roll off of, being raped. Being raped and fucking masturbating to it."

 

Lance felt all disgusting just remembering those few next days of his first heat. How disgusted he was with himself as he fingered himself dry before the slick would develop and would come all over his sheets, crying and absolutely confused and  _ disgusted. _

 

_ " _ I hated myself after my heat ended. I didn't want to question anything about that night and I swear I buried that feeling as deep as I could but it didn't work. Keith, it didn't work and I  _ still _ don't understand why I could orgasm during a situation like that when I didn't ask for it or want it!"

 

Lance was sobbing now, fully blown gaps of air and just crying into Keith's shoulder, trembling and shaking.

 

Keith held him back, his grip onto him so tight and possessive that it shocked how easy it was to find comfort in Keith, to let himself just cry into Keith's shoulder as if he were Hunk.

 

"This is no where your fault, sweetie. You are not  _ disgusting  _ at all. It is only natural. It is only natural. . ."

 

Keith kept on repeating that as he rocked Lance back and forth, as they took in comfort in each other. 

 

Lance completely melted into Keith as the memories still had tightly on his emotions and heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters are more than likely going to be rough.
> 
>  
> 
> ANY COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!


	25. 25. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to clear his head but ends up finding out more answers from Hunk. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considered with my usual short ass chapters, this one you may consider a damn monster.
> 
> This is simply explaining more in detail about the aftermath of Lance's rape. Hunk is here to break it down to Keith.
> 
> I hope this puts a smile on some faces because, to some, they were highly upset how I ended my recent chapter. I do apologize if that chater itself irritated you! I just wanted to break it down in two parts and I wanted the second part to have more length and detail than the first! 
> 
> Please, If I have any misspellings, I do apologize. I did admittingly rush the last 1000 words for this chapter. 
> 
> PLEASE READ ENDNOTES!
> 
> Please enjoy

It took Lance a hour to calm down and fall asleep and thirty minutes for Keith to reluctantly detach himself from Lance.

 

He had held Lance the whole time during as he cried himself exhausted and sleepy and had to force himself to let go of the omega in his arm, who was held securely against his chest, letting the omega bury his nose in Keith's neck, inhaling his scent, rainstorm and fire, roaring alive.

 

Now, he's walking towards the kitchen, dazed and angry.

 

Listening to Lance voice crack and break, and watching how dazed and far off he looked while he told Keith what happened, broke him more than anything.

 

Keith knew that Lance has suffered. He knew that it was bad. And he already expected what was going to be said.

 

But, even hearing it, even with the knowledge of the possibility, it  _ still _ made Keith want to scream, hurt, and cry. 

 

It still made Keith want to search and find this piece of shit and maybe chop off his dick. Maybe he wanted to torture the monster. Maybe he'd use his blade and slowly press it against this James neck, and drag it all the way across, watch him bleed out. maybe he'd want to just snap the dude neck and get it over with-

 

Keith had to pause and take a stuttering breath, had to grip his hands into fist to stop the trembling shaking. 

 

He could feel the primal animalistic surge to  _ hurt _ , to kill and rage. He knew this is the Alpha coming forward. He knows that he was getting out of hand and he knows he needs to reel in his rage.

 

But damn, did he want to just  _ rip  _ someones throat open.

 

He began to move again once the trembling was down and he could think clearly (as clear as his kind could get with death on his mind). He heard someone roaming around in the kitchen area and he perked up just a bit.

 

He had put himself on lockdown for the past few days, not wanting to make any contact with the team until Lance's heat was down. He found ways to avoid everyone, sneaking in the kitchen and sneaking food and leftovers from Hunk's cooking and swiftly getting away before anyone could detect him. It was fairly easy for him, as everyone was more than likely making sure Lance was doing well.

 

He turned the corner only to be greeted by Hunk's chest standing right inside of the room, marks crossed over his chest as he slightly looked down at Keith.

 

Keith would have grumbled about the height difference if he didn't  notice the piercing look Hunk was giving him. They made eye contact for a while, neither looking away and both searching for answers.

 

Hunk was the first to break. Not because it was probably awkward for neither of them to speak but more than likely because Hunk could smell Keith's scent flaring around the both of them.

 

Hunk sighed and took a small step back from the alpha. His nose wrinkling up a little, probably disturbed by how the burning ashes and leaves and fire sitting just on top of the calm rain that was underneath. It must be overwhelming, even for a beta to smell how  _ pissed and angry _ Keith was.

 

"He told you."

 

It wasn't a question. So Keith blinked at him.and shook his head yes.

 

Hunk dropped his head and let out the longest and most exhausted sigh Keith has ever heard.

 

There was a tick of silence as both males just stood.

 

Keith was the one to speak up first, voice shaking from barely restrained emotion.

 

"Hunk, please tell me the bastard.got what he deserved. Please tell me Lance got some type of justice."

 

Hunk looked at Keith in the eye but didn't speak. But Keith could see the storm in his eyes, can feel the hard stare.

 

Then he began to move.

 

Keith was confused and irritated at first by the lack of response, but then realized that Hunk was only moving towards the table.  So Keith followed him.

 

Both sat a chair away from each other, not wanting to closeness at the moment.

 

As soon as Keith leaned back against his seat, and somewhat relaxed his tense posture. Hunk spoke.

 

"When I first had the knowledge that Lance has started his first heat and was supposedly taken to either his shared room with me, or to the nurses office, I immediately went to go look for him."

 

"He and I spoke a few times about him being an omega and had a bout one short conservation about the possibilities of him having his first heat the first year of finding out. But it never happened, so I figured it may b a long time before he even goes into heat,and eventually, we never spoke of it again, thinking it was way in the future. That's a mistake I wish didn't happen."

 

Hunk paused, visibly shaking his head before speaking up again.

 

"When I didn't find him in our room nor in the nurses, I began to freak out. I mean, where could he be? I spoke with one of the classmates from his class and the girl told me he had help and that she believed he was hiding somewhere until it cooled down.

 

"I thought, no way. Because, although we never spoke of it again, it was a solid agreement between the two of us that he would immediately lock himself in our room and that I would help him through his heat."

 

The look Keith must have been Hunk made Hunk backtrack his words, shaking his head a negative before continuing.

 

"Not like that. I was only going to help such as make sure he keeps hydrated and hungry free. I was to make sure he ate enough and drunk enough. We even spoke of finding a private spot on campus for him during those times. The Garrison did offer help for some omegas during heats and Lance definitely thought that would be best for him when the time came."

 

Hunk snorted, a little tiny grin falling across his mouth. 

 

"Hell, we even spoke of buying him  _ toys _ to get himself off. It was a joke between us and it made Lance blush so hard when I asked him about it."

 

Keith would have been blushing to if the matter at hand wasn't so serious.

 

"I wasn't the one that found him first. I remember a loud scream coming from the lockers and a terrified alpha scrambling out, eyes wide with horror as he covered his mouth and nose. The alpha kept on telling everyone it wasn't him, that he didn't touch him. And at first, everyone that was gathered around the area, which wasn't a lot of people at all, were confused. We all were.

 

Then the overwhelming smell of am omega in distress hit me. First it was the bitter smell, then it was the sickly sweet scent that I knew  _ so well _ which made me take action immediately."

 

Hunk took a shaky breath, but didn't pause his story telling.

 

"I found lance with his pants pulled down laying on the cold floor, trying to cover himself up. He wasn't screaming then, nor was he crying. But I could dried up tears. The dazed, open mouth look he had caught my attention second. He looked out of it, it was… it was scary, Keith."

 

"Then it was the cum and blood at bought my eye. Both fluids painted the floor and along Lance's thighs and . . . 

 

I was sick to my stomach, Keith. I wanted to run and throw outright then and there when I saw the damage to Lance. I wanted to scream and punch somebody myself. My first thought though, was to get Lance to safety. I wanted to focus on him."

 

"It took me awhile to get Lance to recognize me and almost longer to dress him. No one spoke as I took him to the nurses. I explained what I think that happened to him and all th nurse could do was give him pain and sleeping medicine and literally sent him on his way."

 

Hunk let out a humorless laugh.

 

"Keith, that's  _ all _ he did. He didn't even ask me any more question or even try to question Lance. He just wrote shit down, gave some medicine and called it a fucking day. Do you know how shitty that was? Do you know how  _ angry  _ i was at that damn nurse?"

 

Keith stores this information for the future. If they ever made it back on earth, he knew what he was going to do or talk to.

 

"But, I let it go and I had to take care of Lance. Keith, it. . . It wasn't looking good."

 

"Soon after Lance's heat died down, he didn't speak for a month, barely left his room nor was he eating properly. He lost so much weight during that time and gosh, did it make me so fuckng angry that. . .his fucking rapist got off easy."

 

Keith snapped up to look at Hunk, but Hunk wasn't even looking his way. His hand were clenched together as he continued to speak.

 

"The school  _ knew _ who the attacker was and didn't seem to do shit about it. All they fucking did was suspend him for a week for inappropriate behavior. They just slapped his hand and let it go. I was  _ livid _ . Here Lance was, suffering and literally unable to eat or speak, knowing that his rapist was still walking around free. Still walking  _ around _ on campus."

 

Keith could feel his blood boiling again and this time he let his alpha instinct come forward with not protest. He was sure his scent was now wildly surround the whole entire area, it was probably spreading and soaking from the walls.

 

Then, Hunk grinned. 

 

It was a dark grin. Sinister even and Keith zeroed in on the next words that Hunk spoke next.

 

"Even if he got away, he sure didn't just walk around like he was completely consequence free.

 

Weeks after the incident, a gang of people jumped the guy. Rumor has it,they ripped his clothes off of him, made him lay naked on the floor and beat him senseless. Several broken bones, broken jaw, broken nose, and. . . Well his lower parts were severely damaged. Rumors say that he dick was twisted and tugged at to the point that someone was sure as hell trying to rip it off of him.

 

he was hospitalized for months to get treatment and he somehow fallin' into a coma. No one spoke up about who was involved"

 

"Lance, never knowing the full details of what actually went down during that. . . Incident  was suddenly up and running again. But, it wasn't normal or natural to how he started to go about things. He threw himself into his work and piloting classes. He absolutely hated being below someone, especially such as an alpha."

 

Hunk gaze Keith a quick gaze.

 

"He  _ hated  _ how you always seemed to be one step ahead of him when it came to piloting. It 

made him livid by no matter how far he pushed himself, he seemed to always be behind you in our class. It was. . . Scary seeing how deep he got into it, never letting himself rest and would sometimes practice well over past dinner and wouldn't go to sleep till the sun was almost up.

 

But this didn't mean he was doing any better. Although he tried to cover up what happened to him by overwhelming himself and trying to be better than any alpha in a room, he had horrible breakdowns. Would literally sometimes flinch when anyone was too close to him. Would lash out at anyone to questioned him or worried for him. He was. . . Traumatized."

 

To this day, as much as I always asked if he gotten any counseling over what happened. He would scoff at me like it was ridiculous. I know he was speaking with his sister about the incident, or at least his sister was trying to get him to open up.

 

I guess in some way, over the time he was gone with Veronica to visit the family, something good must have came out of it.

 

He came back more quiet and… blank about it. I'm actually not sure if that was a good thing. But it was a lot better then seeing him over work himself or flinch from anyone. He still did that of course, but his breakdowns weren't as severe as before.

 

We. . . We dont speak about what happened. Not really. It would always be clipped and small, because I never want Lance to go through what he went through again."

 

When Hunk fell completely silent, Keith knew it was the ending of the story and that he pretty much had information that made him feel better but a lot worse.

 

He soaked in the information and locked it in his mind. He wasn't going to ever forget about this.  _ Never _ .

 

"Thank you," Keith says, looking at Hunk straight in the eye. "Thank you for telling me."

 

Hunk just shakes his head and looks down at his hands.

 

Keith makes his way to leave again and to wrap himself back up against the omega that has suffered through so much and is  _ still  _ pushing to be okay. 

 

Then he remembers.

 

"Hey, Hunk?"

 

Hunk looks up at Keith with raised eyebrows.

 

"The people involved with hurting the bastard. . . Do you know any of them?"

 

Hunk suddenly has a too innocent look on his face as he answers Keith's question.

 

"I'm not sure really. All I know is that Veronica and a few people from her class, were looking highly satisfied that very same day James was attacked."

 

Keith walked out with a genuine smile spreading across his face.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking a small break from this story, therefore I will not update in the next few weeks. I have an idea for a story I am wanting to write and I am having myself.write out at least the first two chapters. That does not absolutely mean I won't be writing for this story either! 
> 
> Please just keep in touch to see when the next chapter is updated for this story. I promise it will not be a long wait.
> 
> ANY AND ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!!!
> 
> Your friendly black gal,  
> Ali 💜


	26. 26. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While laying on someone's chest, Lance realizes how much a relief it was to get it off his chest. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so hi!
> 
> I really though it was going to take a lot more time to put up the first chapter for my new story, but decided to give it the same style as I have done to this fic. Annnd, here I am!
> 
> to be simple, Lance is filled with emotion and it's really just a lot of self-awareness and fluff!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Your friendly black gal,  
> Ali 💜

When Lance wakes up the next morning snuggled up in Keith's arms, he felt his shriveled heart warm over the hollow feeling that was still floating somewhere inside of him.

 

He tilts his head up from where it is pressed against the alpha's chest and looks up at Keith's sleeping face.

 

His Hair was sprawled out along the pillow he lays his head on, black silky hair fanning across his face. It was growing. Lance could tell even in this position. It reached a little past his shoulders now and Lance has had thoughts of running his fingers through for the past couple of weeks but would always talk himself out of it.

 

His smooth pale face should have been considered softened during sleep but his brows are bunched up, as if he isn't dreaming of anything pleasant. But even with troubled expression as he sleeps, Lance truly can't help but think about how fucking handsome Keith is.

 

The weight he has been feeling for the past couple of months feels like it has been uplifted tremendously and he feels like he can finally  _ breathe _ . After telling Keith the truth of what happened and letting himself speak on how disgusting he felt, he felt so relieved to finally open up about it.

 

However, when Keith had pulled him close and repeatedly told him it wasn't his fault that it would be okay, he  _ believed  _ it.

 

Of course, he's heard those two lines multiple times from Hunk and Veronica after the incident. Of course he so desperately wanted to believe them. So desperately wanted to hold his head high and  believe that the words they were speaking would eventually come true. Around then, it was  _ hard _ to truly accept that. 

To  say that it was going to be okay for Lance during that horrible time was complete bullshit to Lance.

 

He felt like he was never going to get better. He felt like, even with Hunk constantly being a comfort for Lance and Veronica popping up, checking and making sure, it felt like is was all bullshit.

 

Maybe. . . Maybe it was because Lance was terrified of the letting himself believe?

 

Maybe he's still terrified of finally letting himself believe that it  _ was _ going to be okay because he feared of what was next.

 

But, to be wrapped around Keith, the alpha he so called himself hating and competing with back at the Garrisons to being horrified to be around just a few months ago, was…. Different.

 

It was different, but not in a bad way.

 

Lance full heartedly knows he has always found Keith to be handsome. He knows that even when he was scared of the older paladin, he found Keith to be absolutely handsome and frighteningly stubborn and reckless.

 

And now, when his heart is calm and he feels like he can open up more than before, he is able to admit it without feeling guilty for liking the alpha and attaching himself to him.

 

Keith, despite his usual stoic and hard demeanor when on the battlefield or on missions, has a heart and soft spot for everyone around him and protects the ones he cares about. Keith, despite his still somewhat closed off self, was just soft when it came to Lance.

 

Lance would be lying if he said that he was pleased with that. Pleased to see a softer and gentler side of the leader away from others.

 

Well, no. He's not exactly right about that.

 

He's quite positive that Keith shows Shiro his softer side just as much as he show Lance. Or at least  _ did _ show Shiro since the older beta wasn't here. . .

 

Lance watched Keith scrunch up his nose, as if he just witnessed or smelled something distasteful and foul. And Lance, although not wanting to wake the alpha that he like being close to, decided that maybe he should wake him up anyway.

 

Lance shift upwards a little and buries his nose against Keith's neck. He inhales the earthy scent of the Alpha and  _ shivers  _ with how good Keith smells, even when the alpha is unconscious and undeliberately trying to fill the room with his unique smell. 

 

_ Jesus, _ Lance swears he addicted to Keith's scent and his scent alone.

 

His absentmindedly presses his lips against the skin right under his jaw, lips brushing along the pale line of Keith's throat and wants to let out a whine with how good Keith smells.

 

Has Lance mentioned that the alpha smells  _ amazing  _ yet?

 

Keith shifts a little, heading moving a little towards Lance's but he doesn't wake up.

 

Lance huffs a small tiny laugh and noses against Keith's jaw, playful and giddy to just he  _ with _ this caring alpha and not absolutely afraid of what could come.

 

"Hmmm?" 

 

Keith grunts from his slumber and shifts to consciousness a little more. Arms comes to wrap around Lance's waist, as if on instinct, and Lance fees Keith tense.

 

"Lance?"

 

Lance lets out a small breath as he shakes his head up and down against Keith's neck, eyes closed as he drowns in the warmth of Keith. 

 

"Yeah."

 

He whispers and feels Keith relax and breathe.

 

They're both quiet for a moment, both just holding on to the other and neither speaking.

 

"You okay?"

 

It was a loaded question. Lance knows this.

 

But he doesn't even hesitate when he answers.

 

"I'm doing a lot better."

 

Keith turns his head and tries to look at Lance. Lance has to tilt his head away so he can meet Keith's stare head on. 

 

Purple clash with blue and Keith has a small tiny smile spreading along his mouth. It was genuine, but Lance could see the pinched up worry Keith's brows has.

 

"I'm glad to hear that."

 

Lance simply just blinks at Keith, trying to get a quick read on him. Trying to figure out if whatever he was just dreaming of was bothering him. But he drops it and let's a smile of his own form.

 

"Me too."

 

Seeing Keith completely lose his worried expression on his face and replacing it with a more calming one could have mad Lance melt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!!!


	27. 27. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The First time Keith kissed Lance was after a training session. . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, how come nobody told me that I was gone for two weeks?! I swear I did not mean to ghost in this story! I love it too much.
> 
> As you all know, this arc of the story, the second arc, is gonna be crazy. Friendly reminder that there are a LOT of events that are gonna be changed, switched up from the original story. If you do not like that, please do not continue to read this story! You'd be upset.
> 
> I wrote the chapter in under an hour and was highly impressed with myself.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The First time Keith kissed Lance was after a training session.

 

Keith had Lance on his stomach,  right arm behind his back and thighs around his waist as he leaned down and demanded for Lance to yield.

 

Lance had froze up, whole body going tense and Keith could feels the strain Lance was showing as he stopped breathing for a second. Keith acted immediately.

 

He rolled off the omega and immediately turned him around. When Keith reached for Lance's face, Lance had flinched, a small jerk of his head, away from him. Keith immediately retreated. Apologizing profusely and telling the wide eyed omega that he was sorry and did not mean to freak him out like that.

 

Lance began to speak up them, using hand motions as he explained it wasn't Keith's fault,  that he had a flashback of the sort and just froze. He said that he wasn't upset, just thrown off guard at the moment when Keith told hin to yield.

 

Still, Keith didn't accept that. He told Lance that it was  _ not _ okay, and that he should have not said that at all, that he should have realized how shitty that must have sounded. 

 

lance gaze him a little smile but didn't say anything else after that. 

 

Damn him, it made him relax just a little bit.

 

Later on, after dinner that evening when Lance had cornered him and told him that he was truly not upset with him, and continued to babble on about how he  _ trusted _ Keith with his being and that he swears it's not his fault, Keith couldn't help but lean in and place a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

Lance squeaked like a little girl, blue eyes and a blush already forming along his ears and cheekbones. The stupid smile Lance gave him before tugging him to the lounging area made his heart flutter.

 

The second time Keith kissed Lance was when Lance wouldn't remove himself off of his chest.

 

They had just woken up from a nap after training and were suppose to be meeting up for dinner soon. Lance, being a stubborn little thing, just grumbled and rub his cheek against the material of Keith's shirt, mumbling how he was too comfortable.

 

Keith dropped a kiss against his forehead and whispered how Lance was so high maintenance. Lance purred at him, and just gripped onto him tighter.

 

Keith had to admit, having a comfortable omega and smelling the scent of apples, brought a smile to his face.

 

The third kiss Keith gave Lance was when they were watching a movie in the lounging room.

 

Lance was all cuddled up against him, his head against the alpha's shoulder, his eyes drooping from exhaustion. Lance then proceeded and bury his face in Keith's neck, whining how he was too tired to.get yp and go to bed.

 

Keith placed a peck against the patch of skin showing on his shoulder, just a small little press of his lips against the slender line. Lance shuddered but melted against the alpha either way, a little happy hum  falling from his lips had Keith blushing when Pidge shot them a look of annoyance.

 

The fourth kiss was- well, it didn't happen. But ,fuck did Keith want to.

 

The two were sitting down on one of the couches, pressed up against each other. Lance was telling Keith an animated story of the time he was a kid and his brother Luis had made him eat a whole cake and how he was on a sugar rush for almost a whole day, then proceeded to be sick for three days after that because of the sugar overload.

 

Lance was giggling, a huge smile on his as his head fell forward onto Keith's shoulder. Curly hair fell in the way of his sight, so when Lance looked back up, Keith seriously couldn't help but to put some hair behind the omega's ear, fingers brushing against the sensitive spot along the top of his neck.

 

Lance had full body shivered his giggle being cut off by the feeling of Keith's fingers brushing up against that said spot. His blue eyes were so bright and that little grin fell into a slightly open mouthed omega that was looking up at Keith with warmth. 

 

Lance leaned into Keith's touch when he finger brushed against the small spot again, where his ear met his neck, and his eyes drifted close for a second before he opened them up again. Keith looked down at the omega, whose stared back at him with openness and Keith couldn't help but move forward…

 

Lance didn't move as Keith inched closer to his lips, face simply tilting up towards the alpha, ready to feel-

 

Pidge bursted through the automatic doors with no thought of interrupting anything.

 

Lance jumped back a little, a blush forming along his neck and cheeks as he looked at Pidge bashfully.

 

Pidge looked at them both, eyes wide and eager.

 

"Okay, sorry if I interrupted something- okay, no I'm not, because this is soooo much more important."

 

Pidge made her toward closer to them and plopped her behind don right in between the two, making Lance huff with fale annoyance as she showed them the screen of computer .

 

"Okay, so being me, I was searching for anything new on Matt or Shiro and came across this."

 

She pointed at the screen that showed a position or location. The name was plaster at the bottom of lighted up area on a seemingly map Pidge had pulled up.  **KURO** it read.

 

"This was apparently in plain sight as I continued to search for any information at all on my brother or Shiro," she glances at Keith was an eager look. "I just kept on bypassing it as some type of glitch on my screen because it kept on disappearing every few minutes."

 

"I programmed the map so where it would tell.us if this position somehow moved at any given moment. If it does, we'll know where to go because the computer is able to automatically reprogram the position"

 

Keith felt like his heartbeat was beating a minute as he listened intently to the bra speak in a fast pace.

 

"Pidge, are you absolutely sure about this."

 

He spoke as she came to a stop. He looked her in her eyes, and sees pure determination in her eyes.

 

"I checked my findings for the past few hours. I wanted to be absolutely sure this time. I didn't want to go off of instinct this time…"

 

Keith patted her back gently. 

 

"Thank you for telling me this, Pidge."

 

She gave him a small but hesitant smile. 

 

Lance spoke up then.

 

"So, can we go like, now?"

 

Keith was in game mode.

 

"First we need to gather the others, speak of what we should do, and set into action immediately after that."

 

Everyone stood up, pause, practically jumping off the crouching and running out of the room, more than likely on her way to tell everyone else.

 

Lance surrounded Keith again, a smile on his face, all genuine 

 

"Looks like we're finally gonna be able to bring him home. Keith, it looks like we finally have a chance."

 

Keith grabbed for Lance's hands, which Lance let him.

 

He pressed a kiss on his knuckles m, closing  his eyes as he breathed the omega in, trying to settle the nerves, excitement and  _ anxiety  _ down.

 

" _ God _ , I hope so."

 

Keith really does. More than he would ever admit it out loud.

 

They have another chance of saving Shiro.

 

Keith hoped for the absolute best.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy get ready to put on your damn seatbelts because the next handful of chapter are gonna be a mess!!


	28. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes. We'll get them back, Keith. I swear that on my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I uploaded within a week. So proud of myself:)
> 
> Anyway, this is just a filler for the next three chapters! 
> 
> Please enjoy

 

 

 

 

The Plan was simple really.

 

Find the location to where the ship is. 

 

Have your visibility cloaks activated when approaching so it will be s lot easier to land there lions on top of the facility.

 

find a way ton sneak in without alerting anyone.

 

Pidge and Hunk are to find the first control room they come across and get the layout of the ship, staying out of sight at best as possible. Allura, with her heightened fighting skills and ability of shapeshift into whatever being is needed, will be accompanying them.

 

As soon as they find lay out, Keith is to jump into action and make his way to where Shiro will be held. ( **Possibly** be held. . .) Lance is to follow along with him as back-up. 

 

Pidge is to do then find her brother with Allura as back-up.

 

Hunk is to find away back to his Lion and wait it out until the mission is completed. He will be on the look-out for any suspicious behavior.

 

Coran will have the castle ship nearby, it's own visibility cloak activated until further notice. He will be there fire power for when, or if things begin to get tough.

 

And that is how Keith and the rest of the team find themselves landing there lions, on top of a humongous space facility, cloaks still activated and hidden.

 

They all talked about their placs the day prior to now. It was well thought out and  each point were all agreed upon and precise. 

 

All they had to do was succeed with hopefully no hitch.

 

"Be careful everyone. Stay on high alert."

 

everyone shook their head once. Before going into battle mode, all making their way towards the entrance that does not seem to have any guards surrounding it.

 

Hopefully, that just means that the place is not heavily secured.

 

_ God,  _ Keith really Hoped that was the case.

 

He really hoped that Pidge was right. Prayed even that Shiro was in fact somewhere in this facility. Really hoped that if and when he did find him, that he was okay. That he wasn't mentally broken like he was just months back before being snatched from their grasp once again.

 

Snatched from  _ his _ grasp once again.

 

He lost him twice already.

 

He really hoped that if he finds him, thay he won't have to worry about losing him a third time.

 

Pidge, Hunk and Allura stood on the opposite side of Keith and Lance, all crouching down and looking into the building, scanning the open hallway to see if there were any traffic going on.

 

All seemed to be clear.

 

Pidge set Keith was a look of question, raising an eyebrow towards him.

 

He gave her a terse nod and all three were on the move, face plates now attached.

 

Keith let out a shuddering breath once they were in, trying to calm his beating heart and shaking trembles rushing through his body.

 

Keith feels Lance's touch against the curve of his shoulder blades, pressing down in a way to ground him.

 

"It'll be okay. We're gonna get him back Keith."

 

Keith looked at Lance, noticing how Keith Hovered over the omega by a few extra inches then before they became closer. He wonders why he's just now noticing this.

 

Lance's eyes were bright Blue, eyes unwavering and expression tight and serious.

 

"I. . . I can't lose him again, Lance. I just  _ can't _ ."

 

He whispers at the omega.  _ His  _ omega in a way. The omega that has literally opened up to him in ways that Keith never thought he had the actual privilege of having.

 

Lance shakes his head, eyes flashing with something fierce. Something that made Keith want pull him in and kiss him breathless.

 

So he did.

 

He grabbed Lance, tugging him close so that Lance's chest is pressed against his own. Hand comes up to tug the boy's brown locks back a little, having Lance tilt his head up, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.  Keith closes the distance between them by finally leaning down to kiss Lance on the lips.

 

Keith would have groaned with how soft Lance's lips were. He would have doved deep into that kiss. Would have made the omega grown with need, have him open up to him so that Keith could taste him. so that Keith would taken possession on having the taste of  _ Lance  _ on h9s tongue…

 

But he doesn't.

 

He kisses the omega slowly, gently. Pressing his lips against the omega oh so softly but firm and insistent.

 

The omega goes almost limp against Keith, a small little sigh escaping through Lance's nose as he tilts his head back, moving his lips against Keith in a way that made Keith want to make him open up-

 

"We've found the location."

 

Keith pulls back from the omega, which has Lance letting out a small little whine mouth swollen and slightly open, blue eyes slightly closed and almost hazed over.

 

"Keith! Are you there? I repeat, we found the locations. They're here. Keith, both Shiro and Matt are here!"

 

Keith comes back to himself completely at the last sentence. He hears it echo in his head, and settle against his heart like weight being pressed down but lift off his chest.

 

"Understood."

 

Keith says, places his faceplate into position.

 

Lance does the same.

 

"We are now set to find both of the people from our parties. tread carefully but when you come across fire, do not be afraid to let me know."

 

Pudge answers immediately, her voice filled with determination.

 

"Got it."

 

"Send me the location to where me and Lance can reach Shiro, Pidge. Hunk make your way back. Try to stay out of sight as best as possible."

 

"On my way now." Hunk's thunderous voice booms through his intercoms.

 

Keith turns towards Lance, whose posture is rigid and tense. He's looking at Keith like he was ready to go to war with him. Ready to stand by his side by any means necessary.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

He asks Lance, leaning in just a little to look st the omega in the eye.

 

Lance pulls out bayard, which automatically transforms into a rifle.

 

"Yes. We'll get them back, Keith. I  _ swear that on my life. _ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to rage? No?
> 
> Oh well. I'm sure a lot of you will be quite upset (in a good way hopefully) for the next two chapters or so.
> 
> Any comments are welcome, as always!


	29. 29. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ". . . It was such an intimate touch. . . So gentle that . . .that-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Being gone for another two weeks? Sorrrrryy.
> 
> I wanted to post the next chapter(s) for my other two stories before I posted this one. And o course work and life got in the way of this chapter not being posted as early as Saturday. Again, I am so sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> Either way, I really hope you enjoy this 1k word chapter :)

It was eerily quiet as only the sound of Lance's and Keith's running footsteps echoed through the hall way they were now going down. 

 

Too quiet.

 

That was a bad sign to begin with for Lance.

 

But looking at Keith's determined expression that was now glued to his face as they made it to their possible destination, Lance didn't have the heart to speak up on it. Not yet anyway.

 

They skidded to a halt right before they were to turn left, which is by Pidge's information, were in one of the doors at hold Shiro.

 

They both expected the door to be heard a by bot or two.

 

Keith poked his head out in a quick sesion, scanned the surroundings and ducked back in. He sucked in some air, eyes briefly closing before he opens them again and meet Lance's gaze.

 

He shakes his head once, as in confirmation.

 

And Lance let out a small shaky breath.

 

it was game time.

 

Lance was really fast with his rifle/sniper. Has learned to lock on target and fire in a sharp in quick manner that didn't take no longer than 2 seconds tops. 

 

So, he was the first to move.

 

He was suddenly in sight of the two boys standing in front of the door right smack dap at the end of the hallway.

 

They must have been surprised that they weren't able to reach for their guns in time before Lance shot his weapon two times. Both hits made there mark in a perfect fashion and Lance would have felt smug if not for the the two more bots rushing out of the ajar room, aiming and firing at Lance.

 

Lance learned how to handle situations like this and so did Keith. So when Lance stepped back to get on a knee aiming low at the enemy, Keith was already rushing out and heading straight into the crossfire, shield up and ready in hand, sword gripped tightly in tow.

 

Lance managed to get two shots in at the one standing on the far right, one on the leg, and as he buckled, one in the chest.

 

Keith was on the other in a matter of seconds, knocking the bot back with shield. When the bot faltered backwards, weapon falling out of hand from the sheer force of the hit, Keith was already swinging his sword up. The sword cut right through the boy's chest, it's eyes dimming into nothing.

 

Keith was in a roll and Lance was right behind him as they made their way in the room, heart beating hard and fast as he felt the adrenaline buzz through him.

 

They both pushed the door more open and entered the room.

It seemed to be deserted at first if you were to just glance inside it, but on the corner of his eye, Lance noticed something out of place. When he turned to see what it was, his eyes zoomed in to a unconscious figure laying on it's back, white short hair seemingly being the main thing that caught Lance's attraction.

 

Keith must have noticed before Lance because he was already moving towards the body.

 

Once he was closer. Keith spoke in a shocked voice.

 

"Shiro?"

 

His voice was shaky as he knelt down closer to the body. 

 

When Lance stepped closer to Keith, he felt his heart clench at the sight of their former leader.

 

Shiro looked sick. As in, barely even alive sick. His skin was able and he looked like he hadn't had anything on his stomach for weeks. It was possible that it was accurate. Next came the bright white hair that only were considered to be apart of his bangs, but now that white covered up his whole entire head. Bright, but stringy and matted up. Then of course, his arms.

 

Well, lack there of.

 

"They cut his damn prosthetic arm off." Keith said in a numb voice, as if it weren't obvious the Lance.

 

Lance, looked down, with a sunken frown on his face and his heart bleeding for the man that had to go through so much torture, not once, but twice in his life all over again. 

 

The prosthetic was cut off right before his shoulder, the old galra piece that Voltron had gotten used to was now no longer. For Lance, he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or pissed.

 

"What the hell were they doing to him?"

 

Keith's voice came out as a faint whisper, and Lance was sure he hadn't necessarily meant to say it out loud. But Lance answered anyway.

 

"Keith, let's worry about that later bit first, we need to see if we can wake him up so we can get moving."

 

Keith shook his head faintly, looking down at The older man with a broken and sad look on his face.

 

Lance watched silently as Keith reached up.to run his hand gently down Shiro's right cheek, a gentle but firm touch as his thumb rubbed up against the stuffiness of the beard he was sporting at the moment.

 

It was such an intimate touch. . . So gentle that . . .that-

 

Oh hell. How did Lance not notice this with all of the signs Kieth had showed before? How the hell did Lance somehow look over the fact that not only did Keith care for Shiro, but definitely really liked Shiro to the point that it meant way more than just being close friends to him.

 

Keith liked Shiro like Lance Liked Keith.

 

" _ Fuck." _ Lance chided mentally feeling like his heart was slowly now being ripped into tiny shreds as he made the realization. 

 

That's not what matters right now. He hated seeing Keith look so broken, so out of it, as he bowed his head down and rested his head against Shiro's shoulder, only for a second, before he made contact with Shiro's chest, and began to shake Shiro in a fast and firm manner.

 

In a matter of seconds, Shiro was up alright. He was up and grabbing Keith by the neck with his arm, a wild and frantic look in his eyes, a snarl played out on his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there is plenty of more to come with the next three- four chapters ;)


	30. 30. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ". . .There was that sharp, lonely and bitter pain again, flashing across Lance's heart, as he watches the two reunited,holding one another close like neither of them wanted to let go. . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been updated on Tuesday night but shit was just not going well for me.
> 
> How old you guys think Shiro was when he practically took Keith in. We all know that Keith was about 14-15 when coming in contact with Shiro. I always assumed Shiro was between 19-21 hence being engaged (were they? Shit, it's been a hot minute) with Adam. I want to say that in now, in the present time of this story, that he's currently sixty-seven years older than Keith.
> 
> Oh, and there is just really a lot of feels in this.
> 
> Enjoy the read!
> 
> PLEASE READ ENDNOTES!

For someone that looked like they've been through hell and looks as if no one was feeding them properly, Shiro's grip on Keith's neck was firm and unforgiving.

 

Lance has his sniper raised and pointed as soon as Shiro's hand didn't budge when Keith let out. Choked gasp, both hands automatically grabbing at the arm that was gripping him, those purple eyes Lance loved so much wide and confused and hurt. Lance could see it all.

 

What seemed to make it worse it at Shiro doesn't seem to get that it was Keith that he had his hands on at the moment, the wild unfocused look in Shiro's usually stormy grey ones had Lance reeling in what was the next move.

 

"I am _tired_ of your stupid games Haggar. This is getting old and I am frankly really annoyed."

 

The voice of Shiro's was booming, firm, and loud in the space between the three, if eyes still unfocused, but unwavering from the grip on Keith's neck. His body was drawn up and tense, sharp lines of muscles rippled under the firm tension that was settling in his body.

 

"I _refuse_ to be your damn puppet. It's been months of failure on your part for months. Can't you just _fucking_ see that these little tricks no longer work?"

 

Shiro was talking in a low and firm tone, his voice booming as his grip tightened onto Keith's neck. The strangled gasp Keith ket out had Lance moving and talking.

 

He took a step closer to both if them, weapon raised and pointed at his former leader, hands trembling with the distinct horror if he had to use the weapon on him.

 

"Shiro, let go of him."

 

Shiro snapped his head towards Lance, eyebrows automatically scrunching up  and a frown edging deeper onto his mouth. He blinked up at Lance, slow and owlish, before letting out a scoff.

 

"This again?" He looked back a Keith, a dark curl of his lips lifted upwards before he made contact with Lance. "You're not gonna trick me again. No no no. This is getting old. _You_ always deemed for Lance to be weak."

 

Lance would have stumbled back at the sinister drip of those words flowing over him, but he kept his ground, teeth clamping shut and grinding.

 

"He's _always_ been a fighter. Always faught to his abilities and always tried. Don't try to switch up on me now. I already witnessed you killing him over and over again."

 

Shiro's voice cracked, wavering in it's own harshness as his grip onto alpha's neck slackened by a centimeter.

 

"Shiro, it's _me_. Please listen to me. I'm actually Lance, I'm alive."

 

Saying this in the calmest voice that Lance could muster, with his inner voice relieved and disturbed by that last sentence of Shiro's, Lance lowered his weapon.

 

Shiro, hesitated, eyes closing tightly for a hot second before he opened them again, looking over Lance like he was shocked.

 

"L-lance? Please, is that really you?"

 

Lance let out a gush of air, shoulders sagging by a little.

 

"Yes Shiro, I swear it is me." He nods his head at Shiro, who was looking at him with a broken expression his face. Lance tilted his head towards Keith, who was still under the grip of Shiro's hold. "Shiro, please let go of Keith. He's real also."

 

Shiro let go of Keith's neck  and flinched back from them both, folding in on himself, tucking his arm into his stomach.

 

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. Keith? Keithim so sorry that I hurt you-"

 

Shiro was now rocking back and forth as Keith coughed up a fit, sucking in air along the way. Hand reaching up to rub against the redness of where Shiro's grip was just a few seconds ago.

 

The scent of strawberries going sour filled the room and Lance wanted to crawl in right next to the seemingly broken beta. Shiro looked so small and Lance.. Lance felt just as small sitting there, seemingly frozen to the spot watching the one person he looked up to obsessively break down.

 

His omega's instinct were kicking in just as Keith ragged breathing slowed down more and he spoke up, voice cracking.

 

"Shiro," his voice wavers as he speaks up, hand reaching out towards Shiro, purple eyes pleading with him.

 

Shiro glanced at the stretched out hand, hesitantly before he reached out his, hands grazing over Keith's like he was terrified of grabbing it. But Keith didn't mind.

 

As soon as contact was made Keoth, gripped onto Shiro's hand as a way to tug himself up and closer towards Shiro, who was more than likely caught off guard.

 

Before, shirl could speak, Keith had already surrounded himself in Shiro's arms, hand letting go of Shiro's before he wrapped both arms around torso, grip firm around the now apparent and b9net looking Shiro.

 

"I missed you _so_ much." Keith breathes, a shaky sigh leaving his lips and Lance watches Keith's head drop against Shiro's should , eyes shut tight. He looked ready to break to.

 

Shiro was tense and hesitant only for about a few seconds before he wrapped his arm around keith, burying his nose in Keith's hair, inhaling his scent like he was starved, eyes scrunched up and what Lance would like to call relief.

 

Maybe more . . .

 

 

> There was that sharp, lonely and bitter pain again, flashing across Lance's heart, as he watches the two reunited,holding one another close like neither of them wanted to let go.

 

Lance felt like he was ease dropping.

 

Like… like he didn't belong.

 

"Keith, Lance I am so glad you guys are here."

 

Shiro's voice has Lance looking back up as Shiro made eye contact with him, his voice calm and not all consumed by any type of rage or confusion of any sorts. He was still holding on to Keith, but his eyes said thank you to Lance.

 

Shiro nodded his head, not wanting to speak and somehow give away all the emotions he was feeling.

 

"How did you guys find me? It's been so long since… I thought I was gonna be stuck here forever."

 

Keith, moved backwards a little bit, mouth opening to answer the question-

 

The loud sound of alarms going off had Keith and Lance both scrambling to tug Shiro up to his feet.

 

"We can talk later. But we have to get out of here first."

 

Just then Pidge's voice come through their ear peices.

 

"We've been spotted. I found Matt and we were making our way back to Hink when a bot pulled the alarm. We're moving as fast as possible, but I'm not sure how many will he coming after us."

 

Keith curses, eyes flashing something dangerous as his whole stance becomes more rigid and serious.

 

"Gotcha. Hold off as many as you can, but _keep_ moving. We found Shiro," Keith Glances at Shiro, who looks like he truly been through hell as he stands beside him. He catches the soft look Shiro gives him before he nods his head, and Keith continues. "We're coming your way for back up."

 

They all begin to move out of the room and into the still quiet hallway. They don't stop to look around and check and make a run for it, moving fast. Keith is right beside Shiro's side as a guidance.

 

But of course, they don't make it far.

 

Everyone's so focused on what's in front of him that they never thought to keep a look out in the back.

 

Several shots were fired behind them and Lance feels something harsh and fierce peirce through his right shoulder and two more shots land and hit in his left leg.

 

He hollers through the pain and goes down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, please.comment down below what age Shiro is/was when taking Keith in. If you know the exact age, that would be amazing. I just hope it's not like, nothing older then 28 cuz... just no lol. Not exactly how imagined this story.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Also, if you want to contact me.for any reason, follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stressedbutstillalive


	31. 31. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And Keith is screaming, practically thrashing in Hunks arms. But Hunk wouldn't budge, saying some fucking bullshit about needing to go right now. About how fucking sorry he was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so fucking much that I genuinely just love reading you alls feedback. Seeing the same commenters comment on my updated chapters is an amazing feeling.
> 
> Please leave a heart of sorts in the comment section if you've been here since the beginning!
> 
> Enjoy:)
> 
> P.s. I am genuinely sorry (not really) for all that are going to rage at the chapter.
> 
> READ ENDNOTES!

 

 

 

 

Keith  _ knew _ he or Lance should have kept a look out while they were running to rescue the rest of the team. He  _ knew _ that, in the madness of  _ finally,  _ **_finally_ ** having Shiro back under his grasp, under their grasp, that he battle features may have crumbled by just a centimeter.

 

And now he is suffered from it.

 

Hearing the pained yell, more like a brokered off scream, coming from Lance just right behind him at his heart dropping down into the pit of his stomach.

 

His head snapped to the side to see Lance stumble and drop to the ground, the silent scream on his facial expression. 

 

"Lance!" He hollered, skidding to a stop, mind automatically zooming in on the omega crumbled on the floor. Blood seeping from possibly several hits on him. And Keith felt like the world was ending.

 

He was fast, his eyes skidding up to see that it was only one bot, weapon still pointed at Lance, fingers still against the trigger and Keith just  _ begged _ , body trying to reach Lance. Just a few more steps, please-

 

The bot let out a pained groan, just as a sharp and long blade pierced through the robotic armor it had on, it's set red light eyes dimmed completely before it dropped like a sack.

 

He was by Lance now, hands, moving to see where the shots hit him, just while he looked up and catch a quick glimpse of someone in a all dark purple body suit, head set firmly in place and in a long, structured design of a knife- no, sword, forming into something much farther.

 

Keith glanced at the knife before looking back up at the tall figure standing with its legs out apart, mind clicking that the weapon in hand look extremely familiar.

 

Maybe because he definitely had carried one on his person since he was just a little boy, remembers the exact memory of his father giving it to him with a sad smile on his face.

 

Keith wanted to speak demand answers at in to who this person was and why come to their rescue, but the person at hand simply bowed.

 

"Pleasure meeting you three. I have to go now."

 

The voice was deep and firm, which was all that Keith could point out before the figure was turning and running off around another corner.

 

Keith had no time to dwell on what just happened when Lance let out a pained groan, body lurching up a little at the seemingly pain in his leg.

 

"How bad."

 

Keith asked as he turned off his headset so he can look down at Lance more, eyes skimming over where the blood flowed from the body he was holding.

 

"Don't know." Lance breathed out through his clenched teeth. "It fucking hurts, Keith." He voice wavers in a pitched tone, his breathing chop as he tries to sit up, grimacing as he has to move his injured leg and bend it.

 

"We have to keep moving."

 

Keith wanted to argue. Wanted to lash out and demand Lance to rest. But he knows that's it wasn't reality.

 

So Keith nodded firmly as he helped Lance up on his feet, pained grunts coming from his mouth. 

 

Shiro stood against the opposite wall, tense and watching them with curious eyes. 

 

"C'mon we have to move as fast as we can."

 

Keith told them both, arm wrapped tightly around Lance's torso as they begin to move, lance limping tremendously as he took huge steps at a time, his right leg dragging a little before he picked it up to take a step.

 

"Pidge, we're coming. How is it over there."

 

Pidge response was immediate.

 

"We were able to get rid of the croud with the help of Allura, she knocked like five of them with just her strength alone."

 

Keith can hear Allura huff over the comms  before speaking.

 

"It wasn't easy, I must say. The evil witch Haggar made an appearance but she got away before I could grab her. KEith, she's like me."

 

Keith wanted to question what she meant by that, but with the hyper focus of finding the fastest way out and getting Lance the immediate medical attention he needed, he didn't want to question it just yet.

 

"We'll speak later. Lance is injured, we have to hurry and get going before things get worse."

 

Spoke to soon.

 

Coran comes over everyone's speakers, speaking fast and in a panic.

 

"Guys, they're shooting at the ship! I'm doing everything that I can and the shields are up. But it's only on 40% before it completely falls apart. You guys only have about five minutes tops to get to your lions was I can take you all out of here."

 

Keith wanted to scream hearing this, instead he cursed and held Lance a little tighter, pace increasing to the point that he was huffing. Shiro seemed to know when things were serious, despite not knowing or hearing exactly what was wrong.

 

"The shield is decreasing. We have to make it back to our lions  _ now. _ "

 

Keith tells him and all Shiro can do is nod is head.

 

They turn the corner, so close to the point where they came from, seeing Pidge, seemingly Matt, and Allura just ahead,all running towards the same corner.

 

Allura was the first to meet up with them. Having a once over at Lance and gasping.

 

"Lance, how bad is it?"

 

Lance just shook his head, but he didn't look too good from what Keith can see. Even with his headset on, he cam see that Lance was turning pale, losing the healthy looking brown tone of his.

 

His heart bested like drums in his chest, knots twisting in a horrifying way in his gut.

 

"No questions. We have to keep going. We're almost there."

 

Lance voice sounded extremely breathless and almost weak like.

 

Allura looked like she wanted to argue, eyes zooming in on Shiro before he shakes her head yes and moves over to Shiro, guiding him closer to where Pidge and Think were.

 

There was no such thing as luck, as bots were now turning the long hallway the three has just came from.

 

Pidge had her weapon drawn as they all tried to make their way closer. 

 

"Guys!" Hunk voice booms over their comms as Pidge successfully swings her weapon around the neck of the bot only to tug and crash it against the floor with a sickening crack to follow. Two more bits were chasing after all of them now, just as Keith and Lance got closer to the team, drawing their weapons higher to fire.

 

So Pidge seemed to be on a roll, as she cut, slashed and hit with her weapon in  quick fashion. Keoth would have easily given her praise for it if the situation wasn't such a risky one.

 

He had to get Lance out of here, he has make sure-

 

"Two minutes!.the shield is down to 11%!"

 

Doran's voice booms through everyone's comms.

 

"Everybody move faster, get to your lions now!"

 

On cue, it seemed like shit was just getting worse.

 

Bots after bots just kept on piling through just as they made it to where Hunk was anxiously standing and waiting for them, bouncing on both of his feet, eyes wide.

 

He watches Shiro step up to Hunk, whose lion is waiting with its jaw open and Hinknushers him in, ushering for the others to love faster.

 

Keith can hear shots being fired just behind him. Just a few more feet. So close.

 

It was like a damn movie for Keith.

 

Watching Allura make it to the blue lion safe. 

 

Pidge and her brother following right after.

 

Hunk is still standing , one step on his lion as he is screaming something at Keith, hands moving in a "hurry the fuck up" fashion. 

 

And that's when it happens.

 

There is a blast of sorts, louder than the others and Keith hears Lance let out the most blood curdling scream before they are both thrown sever feet in front of them, bodies hitting the floor hard on impact. 

 

Keith was sure he felt a rib crack, but he didn't let his grip go from Lance.

 

He looks Lance, whose mouth is opened and eyes squeezed tight. 

 

Keith, feels like the world is ending as he hears dozens of steps grow closer, but his eyes are focused on Lance. He doesn't know where his omega was hit, but seeing the pleading look from those blue eyes had Keith wanting to cry.  

 

"Go." Lance's voice is weak just as his headset it off, possibly thrown off from the  blast 

 

Keith blinks at his omega, whose grips has slackened. 

 

Keith shakes his head firmly, already moving to stand up, trying to pull Lance up and closer.

 

"Keith, you have to  _ go." _

 

Lance urges his bayard in Keith's hand. He stops and looks at those blue eyes he fell in love with, looks at the broken expression of the omega he cared for with his entire being as he lays there, in pain and in need of help. In need of making sure he got out of here alive-

 

" _ No."  _ He hears himself say, but that doesn't stop Lance from shaking his head at Keith, not listening to him.

 

"You have to make sure that Shiro gets out fine."

 

"Shiro is fine with Hunk! I need to get you back home. Sweetheart, please don't do this-"

 

And Lance is able to break out into a smile, just as Hunk grabs at him, tugging him away from his mate. Away from his omega.

 

" _ What?! NO. hunk let me go." _

 

_ "I love you, Keith. _ "

 

And Keith is screaming, practically thrashing in Hunks arms. But Hunk wouldn't budge, saying some fucking  _ bullshit about needing to go right now. About how fucking sorry he was. _

 

_ But- _

 

My  _ mate. _ My  _ omega. _

 

He sees Lance's mouth moving, that sad smile on his as he speaks just as the first bot grabs at his arm and tugs in further into the dmn ship, further away from him.

 

Keith is already in supposedly Hunk's lion just as he watches a Bot raise his weapon and hit Lance across the face with it.

 

He screams murder just as the lion's mouth close and blast off into somewhere where Lance isn't.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, just a two- three more chapters of shitty shit going on before we finally settle down again.
> 
> All comments are welcome.
> 
> P.s.
> 
> I decided to make Shiro 25. A lot of you were saying between 22-26 so, eh. We'll just go with the 25.


	32. 32.KLance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keith opens his mouth, ready to scream and cuss him out about before Hunk held his hand up, shaking his head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, I'm sorry,but I had to do it!

_ "We have to go back." _

  


_ Was the first thing Keith said when his complete shock and anger has died down. _

  


_ They were all standing outside of the lions, Coran included with heads bowed down, mixed expressions flashing through everyone's face. _

  


_ Keith, felt like screaming all over again, standing in front of everyone, feeling ripped and bare. Holding onto Lance's Bayard so tightly like is life depended on it. Like it was the only trace of Lance there was from now moving forward. _

  


_ Maybe it was… _

  


**_No._ **

  


_ He refused to let his mind travel that far and think about that. He didn't  _ **_want_ ** _ to even think about all the possible shit that Lance could be going through right at this second. _

  


_ Coran spoke first. Shaking his head a negative, eyes sad and facial expression grim. _

  


_ "I'm afraid not. The ship has taken quite a few hits and it'll take a while for everything to recharge to its full capability. Maybe just twelve hours. . . Possibly a week." _

  


_ Keith wanted to snap at him, surprised he seemingly was able to school his features into a blank one, knowing that it didn't fit how he felt inside. How he was raging and wailing with the pain of losing someone he has grown so close too. How he had opened his heart to Lance And 0ut everything in the line for the omega. Only our that sharp and new,  _ **_new_ ** _ love blooming in his entire being stomped on and ripped from him. _

  


_ "Fine," he starts looking at everyone who all looked so defeated, like they've already given up. "I'll go by myself." _

  


_ "Keith, don't," a voice started but he was already moving ina fast jerking movement to get to black, who made it back to the ship without a politician to lead him.  _

  


_ He let out a started and pained gasp, as the sharp pinch of something in his torso, making him stumble and he moved.  _

  


_ A hand grabbed at his shoulder and he jerked away from the grasp so hard that he fell on his butt. _

  


_ He turned to snarl at whoever even stopped him, stopped him from saving his mate and froze at he looked at Hunl, he looked almost worse than Keith himself, despite not taking any major hits. _

  


_ None physically at least. _

  


_ "Keith, you can't go alone." _

  


_ He said, his voice wavering from the emotion that must have been crashing down on him as soon as he made the move to scoop Keith up right before Lance was taken from them, before his best friend was captured. _

  


_ "I fucking will if Ihave to."  _

  


_ He snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. _

  


_ Hunk just shook his head, staring down at Keith with a  blank hard look before he shook himself, eyes closing tightly. He stood straighter, hand gripped tight into fist and he sighs before he opens his eyes once again, eyes more steady. _

  


_ "You're hurt and we all need rest." _

  


_ Keith opens his mouth, ready to scream and cuss him out about before Hunk held his hand up, shaking his head. _

  


_ "Keith, we have to do this right. We can't just go back now and hope for a better outcome. We all know we are down one and we are at a disadvantage." Hunk glances behind him, looking over the group who are all standing, looking helpless and mad all at once.  "Shiro needs medical attention, we have to look at him move and you need to step in a pod and heal the injuries before we even decide to sit down and think of a rescue plan." _

  


_ Keith felt like he was breaking, knowing that Hunk was absolutely right. He knows that if he were to go back now, in the state that he was in, angry and broken and hurting, that he was more than likely to get snatched himself. Or worse, killed. _

  


_ So, Keith shook his head, heading dripping down as he lets the wave of grief crash harder against him. _

  


_ The first sob falls from his mouth and he feels a hand pat down against his shoulder just as the waterfalls increase, unable to hide and move away from losing… _

  


_ He smells the fresh scent of strawberries as someone settles right beside him, a large arm wrapping around his hunched over shoulders as he cries in front of everyone. _

  


_ He wishes to bathe in that scent. But he feels like he would be disrespectful Lance in way for the simple fact that he wasn't even here. _

  


_ Because, although he has gained the other part of his heart back, he feels like he's lost his entire soul.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


》》》》《《《《

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lance woke up strapped to a table in a dim lit room, mind disoriented and body feeling numb and head throbbing from the hit  just before blacking out.

  


He notices one thing about himself before his eye even adjust to the somewhat dark room.

  


He was stripped from his Paladin armor. 

  


He has know idea how long it's been since he's been unconscious and his eyes are just beginning to adjust when someone spoke up.

  


"It is very interesting to find out that the weak blue Paladin is a weak little omega."

  


Haggar.

  


Lance tried to move his head to where the voice is coming from, the left side of him. But it felt as if he were unable to actually move.

  


He opened his mouth to speak, to say anything but nothing would come out. He couldn't even think straight other than the fact that, his amor was off and Haggar could use the fact that he was omega to her advantage.

  


_ At least Keith is safe _ .

  


Oh God did he hope Keith was safe. 

  


he closed his eyes, remembering the desperate look Keith gave him right before Hunk took him away. . .

  


"You ruined my plans with your Black paladin."

  


Haggard's scratchy voice was closer now and Lance could not help but tense up.

  


"Now," her claws rand across his temples,'i guess I'll use you then."

  


And then he felt an immense sharp pain, zooming through his entire being as her claws broke through the skin and flashes of  Keith smiling, Hunk frowning at the goo, Allura giggling about something ,and Pisge rolling her eyes zoomed through his memories and-

  


_ Hand pressed down against the side of his head, grunt heard from just above him as the dude  moved inside Lance in a fast and brutal pace. _

  


_ "Fuck, you feel so fucking good. I'm gonna use you until I'm satisfied." _

  


_ Lance, eyes glazed over and body moving on it's own, despite what his mind was screaming, and a stupid moan had slipped past Lance's lips- _

  


Lance was finally able to scream.


	33. kLance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He felt a small pang of the simple fact that Shiro was still resting in the pod on the medical part of the castle. Felt slightly broken that he wasn't given that encouraging grin Shiro had used to always give him right before a mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that although this story was somewhat falling towards canon, but definitely won't go the way things are to be predicted? And that events are mixed together and kinda different then what we may have watched?
> 
> Yeah, it's starting here:)
> 
> shout-out to everyone whose been here since day one. I absolutely love and appreciate you guys 💖.
> 
> Shout-out to those who just joined in the last few weeks. I absolutely love feedback from new people and it gives me joy that the story was interesting enough to draw you all in 🥰.

The Witch hissed something in a foreign language as she was pushed out once  _ again _ from Lance's jumbled up mind, her claws pressing against his skin in a sting he didn't like before she moved back, glaring at him with those bright yellow eyes of hers, staring at Lance figure with pure frustration written on her pointy face.

 

Lance wanted to laugh at her failed attempt to make him suffer like she has done the first time he was captured, but he was truly exhausted and he truly felt like his mind was already suffering from the sharp painful effects if Haggar trying to dig for information to control him.

 

It's been days.

 

Days since he's been hit multiple times and Hunk had to literally drag Keith away from his already severely injured body.

 

He remembers vividly the look Hunk gave him, just a quick meet of eyes, before Hunk made a move.

 

Hunk was his best friend.

 

Hunk always knows what is needed to be done, whether it's to be a negative effect or a good one. And went for it just as Lance hoped. 

 

He wonders how Hunk is holding up, having to literally leave Lance behind to safe the leader of Voltron.

 

_ "You're replaceable, blue Paladin. I'm sure your former black paladin can find a mate in know time. I'm highly certain they can find another fighter for that awful lion if yours too." _

 

those were the words Haggar spoke to him that day Lance broke under her little mind game, the disgusted, ghost of feeling of his rapist holding him down with violent force as he came inside of him with a roar.

 

He had somehow managed to move away from her that day, body trembling and a horrible sob falling from his mouth as he let go of him,neither speaking but the vivid memory of  Lance's truama.

 

He would have given up right then and there. Would have just succumbed to Haggard's power to even search though his mind like that and admit that he was weak. Admit that he was too fucking gullible to let that happen, and to hide in his dorm like the scared disgusting little omega that he was for cumming during the act.

 

But, then he remembers Keith's hug when Lance got finished telling him what happened.

 

He remembers the firm grip Keith had when he held him against him when he fell alseep. He remembers Keith repeatedly telling him it wasn't his fault. That he didn't deserve it. And then he remembers that scent.

 

_ God,  _ Keith's scent was all thunderstorm and rain and grass and wood burning….

 

Lance had soaked in it as if he were soaking in a hot bath.

 

He can remember Shiro's side comment about how he believed that Lance was  _ strong _ . That he wasn't weak. 

 

And he didn't give up.

 

He felt like he could take on whatever Haggar was going to throw him after that. Felt stronger. 

 

And so the mind games begin like clockwork.

 

For the past two days- three? Four? He doesn't really know. For the past several days, Haggar tried to dig in his mind for anything else, something else to get Lance to break.

 

There was barely any breaks. It was like Haggar didn't really need a break. The max break Lance got possibly just two hours, and Haggar was back in the room with her sharp claws and her stupid eyes and her  Altean markings.

 

That's probably what Allura wanted to tell them all before shit got worse.

 

It didn't matter now anyway.

 

Not with Haggar looking at him as if he spit in her food.

 

Oh, he so totally would if he ever got the chance.

 

Haggar sighed before she turned away and begging walking away towards him. She spoke as she got closer to the door.

 

"I  _ will  _ find a way to break you,blue Paladin. Just you wait. We have plenty of time."

 

She hissed the last part as if there was a little secret she wasn't telling him.

 

But, Lance was absolutely tired of playing her little fucking games.

 

She stepped out into the hallway and spoke something to the guard that was outside the door. There was movement of her walking away and the tall and bulky galra stepping inside.

 

This wasn't a bot like the last few ones were.

 

Lance's heart clenched.

 

When the Galra made sure the door was shut and locked tightly behind him before turning around and giving Lance a toothy,  _ sinister  _ grin, he felt the need to  _ run _ heightening to a solid 10.

 

"Hello, sweet  _ omega. _ "

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


》》》》》《《《《《

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"This is too bizarre."

 

Keith hears Pidge say on the side of him.

 

He absently shakes his head, agreeing with her, but his eyes were glued onto the three newcomers standing beside Allura as she tersely breaks down order to them, her stance in offense mode and her posture rigid.

 

_ "We are simply here to help. None of us, especially I, mean no harm. I swear to you all, I will explain myself to the best of my abilities after we safe the blue Paladin." _

 

That is what Lotor, prince of the Galrans, son of Zarkon said, once contacting the comms on the ship to speak with Voltron. His stark white hair and bland Altea markings were all there was to connect the dots.

 

Allura was not having any of it, demanding so many answers before she even complied to any of their suggestions about stepping foot in the castle.

 

_ "Please princess, we have no time to explain everything, as it is a lengthy story to tell." says the galra on the side of Lotor. He was in the same colored battle suit he, Shiro, and Keith had seen from when… when they lost Lance. He had spiked out hair, Fur? Whatever. And red markings down his forehead and eyes. _

 

_ His name was Kolivan. _

 

_ Then there was the other. _

 

_ She stood tall and strong. Her hair was cut short. Shorter than Pidge's, but seemingly more well kept. The longer hair tail layers out lighter than the dark purple as  her bob dark triangular strikings wrapped along her cheeks , meeting along her nose. _ Instead of the blank yellow that was surround Kolivan's eyes, a dark shade of purple surround her actual eye color.

 

Keith's caught her several times in the last hour looking at him like a hawk and her sharp, cat-like eyes lingering on the blade he's had on him since was 12.

 

Keith had no time to question her or any of them at the moment. His kind was on the fact that they were here to help.

 

"We don't have long. We might as well head out now. The sooner the better."

 

He spoke up, breaking the conversation Allura was supposedly having with Kolivan.

 

They all shook their heads and Keith looked over at everyone.

 

He felt a small pang of the simple fact that Shiro was still resting in the pod on the medical part of the castle. Felt slightly broken that he wasn't given that encouraging grin Shiro had used to always give him right before a mission.

 

Lotor took a step forward. 

 

"Yes, let us go save your other half." 

 

Keith would have been shocked and slightly on high alert that Lotor knew why their was  desperation to move quickly while not even knowing him if the next sentence falling from Lotor's lips didn't shock him more.

 

"And to kill my father,I suppose."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you're gonna be highly angry in this next chapter. I also think that you'll be terribly relieved and happy by the end of the next chapter.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr?
> 
> Stressedbutstillalive


	34. 34. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " His voice was in a shaky whisper, letting himself speak with the emotion that was bubbling up onto the surface. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's extremely rare for me to upload so early in the day, so here ya go :)
> 
> This is a little disturbing and violent but hey, at least I gave you a bitter but good ending.
> 
> PLEASE READ ENDNOTES!

The rescue mission wasn't going to be like it was with Shiro. They didn't plan on trying to ease into the ship without any troubles. They didn't plan on being quiet as they stomped their way to save Lance.

 

Honestly, Keith didn't mind that it was going to be as loud and obvious as possible. A way of showing that none of them gave up on Lance. That he hasn given up on his soon to be mate.

 

It was fast and brutal. 

 

Pidge announced right before the made it to their destination that they haven't moved from the spot. 

 

Although that threw Keith off just a bit, considering that they now have one of their paladins on ship, doing god knows what to him,  Keith commanded for them to stay sharp, be careful, and move fast.

 

It was supposed to be simple, although executing all that they had planned, would be difficult. 

 

Pidge was suppose to find out where they would be hiding Lance, entering the control room with any means necessary, and see if they have anything pulled up on where they might be keeping it. She's pretty damn confident in her own quick abilities, suggesting that she only needed someone to watch her back to find what she needed. Hunk was quick to follow her, his determination was just as obvious as everyone else's.

 

Allura was with Kieth, so that as soon as they found of the information, she would be his back-up.

 

It was messy and nerve-wracking waiting for Pidge to do her thing while Keith sliced and diced through anyone that decided to step up.

 

He didn't care. 

 

He was using his strength and rage to get through everyone. He might be pushing himself, might be possibly hurting himself as he carried on, even as he felt sharp cuts cut through his armor, teeth pressed together through the irritating sharp pain of a knife going through or a blast of shots barely missing him by an inch.

 

But Allura didn't try to stop him, didn't try to tell him to calm down. She let him rage, as she was being almost as reckless as he was. 

 

They were all desperate to get their sharpshooter back. All have been almost exhausting themselves until Allura had  _ demanded  _ for them to at least get some rest. Telling them that it would be no good if they weren't able to safe Lance properly with all the strength they had.

 

She was right of course.

 

So, when Pisge came over the comms and begin yelling out the exact location of where Lance was, Keith pushed himself harder and faster to get through the clump of galras trying to slow them down.

 

He wasn't having any of it.

 

Keith was pretty sure that Alluta was having a hard time keeping up with Keith, as Keith was able to slice through people and literally shove his way through people and Allura was trying her best to push through with the only strategy she had, her strength of and her fist.

 

Keith would have to apologize to her for putting her in that position. But for now, he felt confident enough to keep on pushing forward.

 

As he got closer, his breath coming out as fast huffs and puffs and came to a quick halt.

 

This is the same area where Keith and Lance found Shiro.

 

That set his nerves on fire.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

He begin walking in a faster pace, as he got closer  to the door to where Lance was being held. Where he was being tortured or worse-

 

in a flash of light, Haggar was standing a few feet in front of him, and manic glee in her yellow eyes and a snarl on her lips.

 

"Red Paladin. Now former black Paladin. Lance's chosen mate."

 

Keith went rigid, staring her down as she spoke.

 

"Yess," she hissed, her eyes narrowing and her hand raising up towards him. "He seemed to think of you a lot when I tried to dig into his mind."

 

Keith felt like wanting to drown and exhale at the same time.

 

She said  _ tried.  _ She wasn't able to get through. But she still found out information on Lance and that scared Keith more than ever.

 

"Yess, your his savior in a way. His dearest love." She says this in a nonchalant tone as she tilted her head, eyeing him with thos eerily looking eyes. "I guess you're gonna be the first to go."

 

Keith was ready to duck, ready to get of the way because her hand flared up like electricity zooming through her veins, ready to strike-

 

"Not today, you evil  _ bitch _ !"

 

In a flash of pink and white armor, Allura was in front of him, raising her own hand and  bright  _ bright  _ blue, almost white light came and hit Haggar with such strong force that it definitely pushed her back, her back hitting the floor hard, and strangled pain cry falling from the witches lips.

 

Keith moved forward and looked up in awe and Allura before stopping and noticing that Allura's altean markings were glowing fiercely.

 

Keith was shocked. About to open his mouth and speak when Allura spoke up first.

 

"Go ahead. I'll handle this."

 

For a second, Keith wanted to argue but his overwhelming need to see Lance and make sure that he was  _ safe _ won at the end.

 

Keith ran towards the door, heart pounding and mind racing and hoping,  _ praying _ . . .

 

Keith sliced through the door with everything he had in him, a roar ripping from his throat as he slammed his foot hard against the broken up metal and made his entrance.

 

He froze at what he saw, whole entire body going tense.

 

The bitter scent of sweet and something  _ strong _ hit his nose like a wildfire increasing as the wheezing of his omega.

 

The tall bulky galra was growling threateningly,  his back turned from Keith was he didn't see his face. But he could probably guess that his tether were bared, threatening to bite down and  _ clai _ m and the galras hand was gripping his Lance's body suit right where his hips and thighs meat and tugged trying to rip-

 

Keith didn't wait for anything once he saw that. 

 

He was taking massive steps forward, grasp tightening on his sword handle and he didn't even give the extremely distracted alpha time to move as he trusted his sword up and into the body of the alpha.

 

The galra through his head back and roared something fierce and painful , stumbling back from Lance but Keith was set in fucking killing this bastard as he pressed in deeper and deeper and twist with a sickening sound.

 

The galra went limp as soon as Keith begin to twist almost manically, his teeth gritted and his body set on killing this alpha who…

 

Just a Keith slipped his now pretty bloody now from the galra body and it feel to the side, making a thud as it hit the ground.

 

Keith didnt stop to see if the fuck was gone, as his eyes were on a gasping Lance, whose  hands.were tied but clenched tightly as he tried to tug and break free.

 

Keith was in his eyesight in a second, sucking in some air as he looked down at his omega.

 

Lance's lips was busted and a little bloody, a dark looking handprint formed increasingly against Lance's throat  as he struggled. His body suit was slashed down his chest, brown and bruised skin showing and pretty deep clawed skin resting along his chest down to his stomach.

 

"Oh sweetheart." Keith says, heart breaking a little, seeing the damage done to his soon to be mate.

 

His trembled hands reached up to touch Lance's cheek gently, only to receive a violent flinch away.

 

The high and scared whine falling from Lance's lips hurt Keith so much that he felt like walking over to the alpha and just smashing his head in just for the likes of it. But Keith refused to Leave Lance's side. He moved into action.

 

"Shh, it's okay sweetheart, it's me."

 

He released his scent in waves, letting it surround them bith and wrap around Lance like a blanket. He placed his palm against Lance's cheeks, simply resting it, not wanting to spook Lance any more.

 

It took a little more coaxing and Keith scent the fuck out of Lance for him to begin to melt into it, Lance moving his head and pressing, rubbing his cheek against Keith's palm, a little uncertain purr forming in the depths of his throat.

 

"K-Keith?" 

 

Lance's voice was shaky, raspy. But Keith was relieved nevertheless.

 

He closed his eyes against the overwhelming satisfaction of having Lance come back to his senses, come back to him.

 

"Yes. Yes, Lance sweetheart. I gotcha."

 

"He tried to… ge tried but to wouldn't let him and I tried to fight back and-and Keith I was terrified-"

 

"Shh omega, I handled it."

 

His voice was in a shaky whisper, letting himself speak with the emotion that was bubbling up onto the surface.

 

Lance went almost limp in relief  and just pressed in closer in Keith's palm, his eyes drifting close.

 

"He is alright?"

 

Allura's voice drift to Keith but her didn't look away or even let go of Lance.

 

"No. But he will be as soon as we get back to the castle."

 

Allura didn't necessarily speak up towards the topic at hand, but instead said:

 

"Haggar had been dealt with permanently."

 

Keith knew what the meant on the service. Knows what it was implying. But to actually imagine Allura, strong-willed, stubborn but incredibly sweet Allura, to actually  _ kill _ Haggar was shocking and very much questionable.

 

Not today though. 

 

Keith picked up Lance with little effort, kind of surprised and very angry that he could feel his ribs as he cradles him on his chest. It wasn't the time to get angry but… it's only been  _ five _ days since he's been ripped from Keith's hand and yet it seemed like he hasn't eaten anything in weeks…

 

Keith took a calming breath before calling over the intercoms that he has found Lanc and that they were coming home.

 

Hunk spoke up with relief as He announced that there were no more galras or bit fighting their way to find them, that they seemingly just dropped to the ground in the midst of battle only just a few moments ago. . .

 

It didn't matter to him.

 

Now that he has Lance now safely in his arms,  his number one plan was to get his home.

 

Lance was his priority.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately won't be updating this story for awhile. I would love to work on my other stories before jumping back on this lovely story! I promise I won't be gone forever!


	35. 35. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith let's out a shuddering breath, warm air ghosting over his face before he feels Keith press there foreheads together, eyes squeezed closed as his grip tightens on Lance like he was scared that he was gonna drift away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, I didn't get a lot of writing done for the past few weeks. Just a shitty month for me, unfortunately.
> 
> Either way, this is super soft. Like super duper soft to make up for the last several chapter:)
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> Follow me on TUMBLR. Link at the end of chapter :)

Lance woke up to the feeling of falling. Tilting over the edge, his sleepy body, nor his confused mind unable to register that  _ maybe _ he'd like to try and save himself.

 

And then he lands against something solid and familiar.

 

Arms were wrapping around his waist and tugging him to stand properly on his own two feet.

 

Lance's memory was all scrambled up at the moment. Only bits of pieces were coming back to him.

 

He remembers Keith's lips pressed against his before Shiro. He remembers finding Shiro. Remembers tremendous pain shooting through his entire being. Remembers pain zipping through his head and sharp  _ sharp _ claws and  _ oh-  _ oh god. There was a hand at his throat and a bright yellow eyes looking down at him. Remembers the fear of dying and disgust as a heavy hand groping around and then the violent smell of thunderstorms and fire. . .

 

Kind of like now.

 

Rainforest. All fire, burning wood and leaves and the smell of rain and thunder.

 

He was inhaling that scent, burying his nose into the shirt and took deep inhales like he was a starved man. He grew to know this smell and love it.

 

"Keith?" 

 

His voice was raspy as he spoke against the shirt, eyes still heavy and body feeling like it was weighed down as he laid heavily against his alpha's chest.

 

"Yeah, sweetheart. It's me."

 

Lance knew this by his scent, but he couldn't help but sigh and relief and go pliant in his arms more than he already was.

 

"How long was I out?"

 

Keith sighed, his hands running up and down Lance's back in a soothing manner.

 

"Almost a week. Five days."

 

Lance frowned against the shirt.

 

Hell, that was a long time.

 

"Oh."

 

Was the only thing he could manage.

 

He struggled to open his eyes, but when he did he had to wince at the brightness of the room they were in. He realizes that it was chilly. 

 

His arms begin to work next as he wrapped them around Keith's waist and struggled to stand properly so he could look at Keith.

 

He blinked at the alpha, who was a tad bit taller than Lance then what it used to be when they first came into space.

 

He was met with pretty purple eyes and a soft look, pink lips tilted into a barely there smile. But he could also see the dark Mark's beneath his eyes and the way he seemed exhausted.

 

He was able to smile nevertheless, his lips twitching upward.

 

"Hello. Come here often?"

 

There was a snort falling from Keith, that grin growing more as he shook his head at Lance.

 

He felt his heart warm a little at the sound.

 

"My, you just woke up and that's one of the first things you say to me?"

 

Lance sighs loudly and looks into Keith eyes.

 

There was silence as they stood their and looked at each other, taking in each other.

 

Lance moved his arms upward, ghosting his fingers down Keith's back and against the material of the shirt.

 

"I missed you."

 

He says so quietly. 

 

Keith let's out a shuddering breath, warm air ghosting over his face before he feels Keith press there foreheads together,  eyes squeezed closed as his grip tightens on Lance like he was scared that Lance was gonna drift away.

 

" _ God,  _ Lance. I missed you to. I am so relieved that you are okay."

 

Lance bathes in the feeling of having Keith's attention to himself at the moment. Soaks in the feeling of being completely cared for  and held with such compassion from the boy whose proved and showed him how much he cared for him.

 

Keith's hand moves from around his waist as he lifts up his head from Lance's, hands moving to cup Lance's cheeks. 

 

Lance feels Keith's thumb smooth over his skin and slightly ghost over his lips. 

 

His breath stutters and his heart warms over.

 

"I don't care what situation we're in. But you never-  _ NEVER _ tell me to leave you again. Okay? We are a team. We are in this together."

 

Keith's voice is strong as he whispers this to Lance with such power in his voice that Lance eyes widen.

 

This was Keith telling him how things were going to be done. 

 

This was a promise.

 

Lance heard it loud and clear.

 

"Okay. I'm sorry."

 

And he was. Sorry that he caused so much pain for this alpha.

 

Keith just shakes his head, searching Lance's eyes and down his face. 

 

"I  _ love _ you Lance. I refuse to lose you. Not like that. Not again."

 

Lance feels like he could cry and he just now woke up.

 

Feels like his heart is soaring and ready to burst from his damn chest as he gives Keith a wobbly smile of sorts.

 

"I love you too,  _ alpha. _ "

 

Keith lets go of a growl. It was possessive and deep and goodness Lance wasn't suppose to be ready to give himself to Keith at  _ this  _ absolute second-

 

" _ Omega. _ I'll protect you in anyway I can."

 

Lance feels like going completely pliant against the alpha that had claimed his heart but not his mark.

 

So he does.

 

Keith ducks his head down again, pressing his lips against Lance's neck. As if a promise.

 

Someday…

 

and Lance, with his bleeding heart and his alpha holding him and claiming him as his, he breathes a sigh of relief and belonging.

 

 

 

 

 

》》》》《《《《

 

 

 

 

 

 

Follow me and send me writing prompts, request, or simply stop by to say hi on my [Tumblr HERE](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lavenderdrip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's that. I hoped you liked it. There is sooo much more to go. Phase three will be the next chapter.


	36. 36.Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋🏽
> 
> This was supposed to be upload four days after my previous chapter. So sorry for the long ass wait. Ya girl has been going through some stuff.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! Link will be at the end of this chapter an in endnotes:)

 

It was a blur of reunions, sadness, hope and  _ love _ for the next upcoming days that Lance almost felt like he gotten whipped across his back from how  _ good  _ it felt to be with his friends-no, family again.

 

the sadness came from finding out that Shiro was indeed still in one of the pods since the team made it back. Listening to Keith explain this made his heart ache for him. 

 

Knowing and realizing how much Keith cares for Shiro had opened Lance's eyes and although he sympathized, he felt a tiny little part of him  _ ecstatic  _ that Keith was his to kiss and cuddle. At least. . . at least for now. . .

 

Hope came from when Keith rubbed his thumb against Lance pulsing pointing and scenting glads, which made him shudder. There was fire and determination in Keith's eyes as he spoke to him, just as there was a soft edge in his smile that Lance appreciate. 

 

Lance felt like crying to the damn Gods at just luck he got to getting and attracting an alpha like Keith. Because he felt so much  _ hope _ and goodness he wanted to much, so badly to be Keith's one day.

 

Love came from the flood and crushing hugs and laughter from his teammates.

 

 Loves was when Hunk literally ripped Lance from Keith's arms and hugged him, shaking from having his damn best friend back and safe. Love was from Pidge burying her face in his chest and crying and telling hin how much he missed him. Pidge rarely shows emotions, so it definitely made his heart melt.

 

And of course, love was with Alurra pulling him in and telling him how much she looked up to him and how she's glad he's okay.

 

 Corans hugs felt just like his older brother hug, strong and warm and meaningful. He almost wept in his arms.

 

Things were… kind of settling down then. He did, however find out some interesting things.

 

Lotor, who was apparently Zarkon's half-galran son, was now trying to  _ work _ with them instead of against them. He found that very interesting and odd, considering that no one even knew of the guy until just a few weeks ago.

 

And the Blade of Mamora, an elite galra (and half alien breeds)  fighting (assassin) team that go against the norm of galras and collect highly classified Intel and information from different galra leaders. 

 

_ "They're the real deal."  _ Keith tells him with a dazed look on his face, eyes looking outward into nothing at all that made Lance want to question the group even more, but stopped himself.

 

He's sure he'll get more information out of him when the time comes.

 

And he was right.

 

After a big dinner, pleasantries by Hunk who made Lance favorites with all that he had, Keith and Lance now lay down beside each other in Lance's bed. They had all stuffed themselves full (because,  who could deny Hunk's cooking?) and Lance felt so relaxed and loved. He hasn't felt this way sense visiting his family after the Garrison incident.

 

Being surrounded by the boy- no man. Keith was turning of legal age in just a month or so- that he loved and loved him felt amazing. His broken heart has pieced itself together with strong Gorilla glue intached and he genuinely felt whole again.

 

He buried his nose between Keith's neck and shoulder, inhaling as much as the unique scent that was all Keith and melted against his newly formed boyfriend.

 

It was quiet for awhile, Keith's hand absentmindedly rubbing circles along the small of Lance's back, both just wrapping in the beautiful domestic feeling of being together in such a way again.

 

Lance, despite just waking up from a long slumber a few hours ago, felt himself drifting off a little. 

 

Keith let out a shuddering sigh. Hand movement stopping and resting against Lance's hip. He then says:

 

"I think I want to join the Blades."

 

Lance lost all drowsiness then.

 

 

 

》》》》《《《《

 

 

 

Follow me on tumblr! Writing requests are open!

[lavenderdrip](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lavenderdrip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:lavenderdrip 
> 
> Shiro will be joining very soon:)


	37. 37. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " He can feel Lance's posture change from tense to defeat in a matter of just a few seconds. The smell of Lance turns sour as Lance begins to sit up and move away. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SEVEN MONTH ANNIVERSARY TO THIS FIC 
> 
> Posting one-two chapters a week? My goal  
> Posting a chapter every other two weeks is usually what ends up happening. But my main ultimate goal is to at least post a chapter a week for two of my works!
> 
> Either way, this was a chapter I enjoyed writing, despite the dread Lance may or may not feel... 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE READ ENDNOTES.

 

 

 

 

 

Keith could feel Lance tense up as soon as the words has tumbled from his mouth.

 

Shit, he should've waited it out just a little longer. Could have waited until it's been a few days, when things had settled down in more of a peaceful tone.

 

But then Keith would have felt like he was keeping things from Lance.

 

Especially since most of everybody on the tram had already gotten the news just a few days prior to Lance waking up.

 

Except Shiro.

 

Keith will tell Shiro as soon as out of the healing pods and back up on his feet.

 

However long that might be. . .

 

Lance moved up  until he was propped up a little more on his elbows. Blue eyes wide and a frown carved against his mouth.

 

"Joining the Blades? Now?"

 

Keith could hear the irritation in Lance's voice as he asked  this.

 

Keith sighed.

 

He doesn't want to make this into a big scene. Not when he just got Lance back. Not when he doesn't want this new relationship to start off really bad.

 

"Kolivan, the man the galra man I introduced you to a few hours ago, has asked me If I would like to take a test to join the team. He thinks my skills and force to fight for what's right is needed." Keith says, his voice gentle as he looks over Lance's expression.

 

Lance looks away for a moment, his entire being seemingly tense and there was silence.

 

So Keith continued.

 

"I told him it sounded nice. That I would be honored to." Keith admits.

 

He can feel Lance's posture change from tense to defeat in a matter of just a few seconds. The smell of Lance turns sour as Lance begins to sit up and move away.

 

Keith grabs at Lance's hand before he's able to maneuver his way completely out of Keith's embrace, grip tight.

 

"But I told them that I would  _ think _ about it. That even when I came to a final answer, that I want to make sure it was okay with the team, with  _ you _ ."

 

Keith can see all the mixed emotions flashing over Lance's face, can see how his torn up Expression fell on something like finality, his eyes downcast still and his shoulders slumped. At least he isn't moving away anymore.

 

Keith sits up more so that he was more in Lance's space. He can see the barely there freckles decorating across Lance's nose and cheekbones, can see the sleepy lines under his eyes.

 

"Sweetheart," Keith says softly, thumb running along Lance's pulse point against his wrist. "Sweetheart, whu would I just up and go without even speaking with you first? You mean the world to me and I just want to know what do you think. I want to know that you're okay with me going."

 

Lance looks into Keith's eyes, as if looking to see if he were being truthful before he sighs and looks down again.

 

When he speaks, his voice is small and the question breaks his heart."

 

"But, you're gonna be leaving me behind, right? I'll barely see you a-and I can't just  _ not _ see my boyfriend. I don't want you to leave for God knows how long and me just sitting there like a lump-"

  
  


Keith shushed him, had reaching out to grab at Lance's face so that he could tilt his head back. There eyes connect and Keith holds his gaze.

 

"I promise, if I were to go, it would only be for a short amount of time. I'm not completely leaving this team and I refuse to leave you for such a long time. I thought it out." He starts.

 

Lance shakes his head, as if urging for Keith to continue.

 

Keith is quiet for just a moment, his thumps running along Lance's cheeks in comfort.

 

"Shiro will be awake soon. When he comes back, I'll have to step down as leader. And if I do that, then I won't have any part of the team."

 

Lance looks like Keith just spoke complete bullshit, his shoulders rising and his mouth opening as if to speak up, but Keith carried on.

 

"But I won't be stepping down officially.".

 

Lance frowns at this news, looking at Keith with a confused expression.

 

"I think that Shiro wouldn't mind sharing the leading position, sharing black. I think that would work out a lot more in his favor then mine, as I'm sure he'd be happy to take breaks here and there. That means that I am still apart of the team while helping out and being with Blade at the same time."

 

"Plus, for some reason, I feel a connection to Blades. Like. . . Like a part of me is missing and maybe perhaps being out there, I'll learn more about myself and be more in touch with everything, with. . . People "

 

Keith felt a little embarrassed admitting that out loud. Of course, it's no secret that Keith keeps to himself as much as possible. Or at least, he did before he became leader.

 

Before he got closer to Lance.

 

Lance Sighs, eyes falling shut and head tilting forward until their foreheads were touching.

 

"So, you're not just leaving me completely. And you would try and visit and help out as much as possible? Still would be apart of the team?"  

 

Keith lifted his head up just to place a kiss on Lance's forehead.

 

"Yes. Think Blade as a side job for me. But I don't want to do anything that you don't approve of. I want to bring it up to Shiro once he was up and see how he feels about it. If things go well, and I pass whatever test they have at hand and see fit to officially join, I'll do it."

 

Lance is silent for a moment, taking in the information with a large heart.

 

"Well," he starts off, eyes opening once again to look into Keith's eyes. "As long as you promise to come back to me as much as possible and to not leave me without any hugs or kisses for long periods of time, I think I'd be okay with it."

 

Keith leans in to kiss Lance then.

 

His mouthsmoves against Lance as if learning him for the first time. In a way he is.

 

Lance sighs, mouth moving I'm the same rhythm as Keith. He soft against Keith's mouth and the simple taste of his lips makes Keith want to dive in deeper. Makes him want to claim inside and have his fill and hear the type of noises he's able to bring out from Lance.

 

He pulls away though.

 

Not yet. Not the time. 

 

"I love you." 

 

He murmurs against Lance's mouth.

 

Lance shakes his head, almost dazed before mumbling the same back.

 

"I love you too, Keith."

 

Keith goes for several more kisses and urges Lance to lay back down against him, his heart swelling with sated ease and relief.

 

He'll deal with whatever next is to come for him and this team. Whatever comes next with Shiro and him. But for now….

 

For now?

 

For now, Keith is perfectly fine having Lance bury his nose in his neck and relaxed back down against his body. For now, he couldn't be more at home then he was with his soon to be omega

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow my Tumblr!
> 
> lavenderdrip
> 
> Send my writing prompts and stop by and say hello!
> 
> I AM looking for a co-writer or at the LEAST a beta-reader!
> 
> If you're wanting to beta this story. Please let me know!
> 
> You can contact me for beta on here or on Tumblr :).


	38. 38. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the past few days, Keith would oblige Lance's need to touch him in some kind of way. Sometimes Keith would be the one to do the touching and Lance would feel with pride and joy when they were able to express their affection to one another without any judgment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is simply just a short filler for what I have planned for the next chapter 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy :)

 

 

 

 

 

>         The Next few days have been uneventful for the paladins of Voltron and their guests.

 

They were all just about on the ship,no one was doing anything particular or mission wise. Even the two Blade members seemed to be lounging about, taking an apparently well-rested break from what they are usually up to.

 

Lance didn't see much of either of them. Every now and then like once in the morning or in the afternoon he might catch a glimpse of one or both, he might give a hello and be on his way.

 

He doesn't know how to make conversation with people that are gonna be taking Keith away from him and the team.

 

Lance inwardly flinched as he laid down on his bed. He shouldn't be thinking such a thing, considering that he  _ knows _ that Keith is doing this willingly. Keith wasn't even going to be on for months and months on end. He had already made his promise to co-pilot black and see him whenever he gets the chance. 

 

He  _ knows _ this.

 

But, his omega specifically has been kin of whiny and bitter about the whole ordeal. 

 

Which, lead to Lance being clingy towards the alpha.

 

Not that Keith seemed to mind a bit.

 

For the past few days, Keith would oblige Lance's need to touch him in some kind of way. Sometimes Keith would be the one to do the touching and Lance would feel with pride and joy when they were able to express their affection to one another without any judgment.

Hand holding would turn into hugs.

 

Hugs would turn into kisses.

 

Kisses would turn into Lance unconsciously wanting more.

 

Especially when Keith would have Lance sitting in his lap like it was the most normal thing in the world, his grip on the back of Lance's neck firm as he would kiss Lance slow and experimental and goodness he would make Lance a complete puddle every time he would lay a kiss against his neck, a little peck against where the bonding bite will go.

 

It didn't matter where they were,  Lance just loved Keith's kisses.

 

His new-found height didn't make things easier for his heart or body either. Perhaps it's just a strange growth spurt of Keith becoming an adult in a few months. The six inches in height Keith now had on Lance made him question his own sanity. Keith just continues to grow, muscle, strength and height wise, and Lance swears his omega can't handle it.

 

Being so caught up in his thoughts, he doesn't notice his door sliding open and closed and hand were wrapping around him in all just a few seconds. 

 

Lance straight up giggles when Keith plops down right on top of him, his arms now secure around Lance's waist as he buries his face into his neck, inhaling his scent like he was going to die.

 

"Hey" Lance says when Keith rolls off of him, a hand still firmly wrapped around him.

 

Keith sighs.

 

"Hey sweetheart. Hiw were you while I wa away?"

 

Lance rolls his eyes at Keith.

 

"Baby, you were only on the training room with Kolivan and that other woman and I'm sure you visited Shiro. . ."

 

Keith sas quiet, which was a answer in its own.

 

It's been almost three weeks. Three weeks of Shiro stuck in the healing pad. 

 

Everyone was worried but not as much as Keith.

 

It made him sad to see Keith's mood sometimes drop just by visiting Shiro.

 

"I don't know what to do Lance," Keith says softly, eyes looking straight ahead, unable to meet Lance's eyes. "Just seeing him in that pod bothers me and the fact that he's still cramped in one of those things, after almost a whole month, just doesn't make anything better. What if-"

 

Lance shushed him right there. 

 

"There is no "what if". Shiro will wake up baby.  You and I-and everyone else can greet him with relief and chastise him about giving us all a damn scare."

 

Keith huffs out a laugh, his posture melting even more as Lance finishes.

 

"Thanks honey."

 

Lance smiles down at him, the fire of guilt almost eating up his insides are at it again.

 

Lance has taken Keith away from someone that he loves dearly. Has some how snatched up someone who was apparently in love with someone other than him and Lance felt like, although he knows this relationship is very valid, he was intruding.

 

He hasn't asked Keith yet. . .

 

But. . .

 

"Keith?"

 

Keith grunts, his thump had somehow pushed up the shirt a little so he could rub his thumb against Lance's skin with such ease and manner, Lance tries not to downright shiver.

 

"Do you-? I mean, are you in love with Shiro?"

 

Keith definitely wasn't expecting that.

 

He hand movement stopped, which made Lance sad and nervous.

 

He looked sideways at Keith, who was staring at him with those wide purple eyes. His mouth was hanging open.

 

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro will be back in literally the chapter of next! Are you excited?
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!.send me prompts and requests!
> 
> lavenderdrip


	39. 39. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance let out a wet laugh, his blue eyes shining like gems with unshed tears. He sniffs a little, letting his eyelashes flutter a little that secretly drives Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short ass chapter was suppose to be uploaded last Thursday but I was Honestly being Lazy and super frustrated with life.
> 
> But here you go. :)
> 
> Hope you have a good read!

 

 

 

 

Keith laid on his stomach and stared at Lance with wide eyes.

_ Did he seriously ask Keith if he was in love with Shiro? _

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to find words and speak up.

Because that telltale sign of something gripping at his voice has grabbed him. And his heart was beating fast as he tried to think of a proper answer.

Has he been that obvious to the point where Lance flat out asks him this? Has he really been so invested in making sure and double checking on Shiro to see if he's showing any signs of waking up?

_ God,  _ is Lance having any doubts.

"Lance, Shiro is. . . He-"

He couldn't find the right words.

He  _ loved lance with almost everything in him _ . But there is the distant and strong twinge in him that is holding onto Shiro.

Shiro, who is damn near seven years older than him. Plus, to make things  _ worse _ it's highly inappropriate considering that Keith has developed those deep feelings on his "brother" at the age of 17, right around the time he saved Shiro from Garrison's wrath and questions to speeding into space and becoming a Paladin.

So, as he said, he loved Lance. But he also really cared about and was very attracted to Shiro all the same. 

It made him nervous, having to explain this to Lance. He was terrified of what Lance might say or do. He didn't want Lance to leave him if he told him the truth but he refused to sugarcoat his feelings.

"Shiro, he means a lot to me Lance." His admittance to this made him want to craw into a hole for awhile, but he refused to. 

He looked Lance into his blue eyes, grabbing s hold at Lance's hand that was pressed close to his chest.  He runs his thumb in the soothing manner along Lance's knuckles.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't love you."

Lance out a shuddering little breath of air as he squeezed Keith's hand back, his eyes briefly falling shut before he meets Keith's gaze once again.

"I  _ know _ you love me. You show it with your actions and words and, that kanes  _ so _ much to me. But babe, I-I don't want to… be  the one to someone creat tension between you and Shiro's relationship."

Keith could have laughed if it were such a serious topic.

"Sweetheart, I'm still 17-"

"You'll be q8 in a few months though-"

"I'm still 17 and I doubt that Shiro even  _ knows  _ of my stupid crush on him. He doesn't have to either."

And as much it hurt Keith to say even that, he knew it to be true. He refused to let go of something that he and Lance had created for themselves.

"Your crush isn't stupid." Lance says quietly, eyes boring into Keith's. "I just, I dont want to lose this if… if-"

"You  _ won't _ lose me."

Keith said this with a sharp tone that Lance jerks his hand a little, but doesn't ease up his grip. Maybe it was simply the validation in Keith's words. 

Keith sat up, dragging Lance with him. He  wrapped an arm around Lance's waist.

"I made a promise to you, remember? I'm not leaving you. I know we just got into this relationship, but that doesn't mean I will drop you anytime soon because of someone else.  _ You  _ are what's important to you. I want a future with you someday, Lance." Keith moved his unoccupied hand to rest against the side of Lance's neck, rubbing where he will claim his omega in the future. "I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Not for anyone. You're stuck with me."

Lance let out a wet laugh, his blue eyes shining like gems with unshed tears. He sniffs a little, letting his eyelashes flutter a little that secretly drives Keith mad.

"Yeah?"

Keith leaned in and gave Lance a little kiss on the lips, just a gentle touch of lips before pulling away a little to rest his forehead against Lance's.

"Absolutely."

Lance shudders at Keith's tone.

"Mmkay."

Keith lets his omega dive back in for more kisses.

And more.

And more.

And more.

They end up being tired the very next morning and have no motivation to get up right away.

The first thing Allura says to both of them when they are out of bed is:

"Shiro has woken up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys excited? The chapter will be of Shiro's P.O.V
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> @lavenderdrip


	40. 40. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " That ugly bitter clench onto his hearts starts to take form as he watches them. Smiling face and hush, secret whispers are exchanged, as if they're in there ow world. And Lance felt like falling through the ground. He felt like crying and hissing and screaming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> Lance will be going through so many emotions in this chapter. But it's not that bad.
> 
> Things will get rocky of course as we continue on to the third (forth???) Arc.
> 
> Enjoy :)

ARC THREE:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Waking Up with Keith holding him around his waist, with his nose buried in the arc where his neck met the back of his head, was such a great feeling.

 

He sighed, not wanting to wake up Keith was yet and let the feeling of his alpha wash over him.

 

There talk last night calmed Lance's nerves down by just a little. 

 

Keith had admitted to him that yes, he did (does) have a major crush on Shiro but that he won't allow it to get between what they had. Keith looked him in the eyes and bluntly told him that he was looking for a _future_ with _him_ and god, did his heart soar at that.

 

He may have gotten a little teary eyed but he wants that with Keith. Wants that with his entire being and soul and god will he bask in the official feeling of carrying Keith's mark on his neck and maybe… maybe his pup in the future. Maybe Lance and Keith will have a tiny one to add to their family and there will be domestic moments of holding the little bundle and kissing Keith with no shame and-

 

Lance felt the blush forming over his brown complexion. Here he is, already imagining having a _baby_ with Keith and they haven't even had sex yet? Lance doesn't even know if he is fertile! 

 

It is well known that, with the small percentage of male omegas, some are gifted to be ableto carry while others aren't. This wasn't surprising at all when Lance first found out, as the percentage was not even 2% of the population for male omegas to even exist. Hell, he sure as hell have never met one before. 

 

But, if he was gifted. . . If he was able to carry, then that would make Lance happy. 

 

Keith stirred against him, his grip still firm and tight as he shifted a little against Lance.

 

Lance's heart fluttered inside and he felt like purring.

 

"Morning." Keith's morning voice says, hot breath pressed against the back of his neck.

 

Keith presses his lips against the back of Lance's neck a little more, hands gripping along Lance's side before he removes his touch altogether, sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Good morning."

 

Lance says softly,  shifting a little to turn towards him.

 

Keith simply just smiled down at him, expression open with affection and love and Lance swears he can barely take it. Keith being genuine and open towards him in anyway always made his knees weak.

 

Things moved pretty quickly after that. Especially since they're sure they are late for breakfast.

 

Lance vaguely thinks if he'll meet Kolivan and that other female galra that is always by his side today he realizes that he barely catches a glimpse towards them either just as much as he rarely sees Prince Lotor and Allura for the last few weeks.

 

By the tie both were ready, Keith had Lance's hand in his and was walking out with him.

 

They were barely able to even make it towards where the kitchen sat, as Allura came around the corner, moving quickly. Her white hair down and flowing down her back. 

 

Lance amuses for a hit second that Allura must have just woken up a few minutes ago herself, as she rarely has her hair down.

 

She stops in front of them, a look of uncontrolled energy and relief was all over the beta's face.

 

"Shiro is awake"

 

Lance sucks in air as he hears this news just as he feels his alpha go completely stiff.

 

There was a quick moment of tense silence before Keith begins _running_ towards the hospitality room on the other side of the castle.

 

Lance was right behind me.

 

When they get there, Lance sees a bungle of Hunk hovering over Shiro, his eyes wide and his smile huge and Pidge burying her face in his chest, hugging him.

 

It was a cute moment.

 

Shiro still looks discombobulated. His hair  long and stringy as it hands below his shoulder, a white hair in the front falling in front of his vision.  But, there was a gentle and relieved smile as he listens to Hunk babble about a mile per minute.

 

Lance heart clenches.

 

"Shiro…"

 

Keith's broken voice breaks through the excited tall from Hunk just as  Shiro looks up to make eye contact with Keith.

 

Shiro's grey eyes drip into pure warmth.

 

And Lance watches as his alpha lets out a stuttering breath before making his way towards the tall, muscular beta.

 

They clash together and Lance witnesses as Keith lets out a sob. Shiro holds onto Keith and closes his eyes and breathes him in.

 

Lance doesn't pay attention of the others had moved out of the way, or out of the room. But he stands there and watches as the two grip one another like they've been apart for far too long.

 

That ugly bitter clench onto his hearts starts to take form as he watches them. Smiling face and hush, secret whispers are exchanged, as if they're in there ow world. And Lance felt like falling through the ground. He felt like crying and hissing and screaming.

 

But he also felt like smiling. 

 

And although there was indeed a dark hold onto his heart, there was parts of him that was relieved and so fucking _happy_ that Shiro was awak and okay and with the team again.

 

He was glad he was with Keith again.

 

His feelings were a mixture of spoiled greens and sugary treats. He didn't understand it but. . .

 

Keith was smiling so openly and his purple eyes were so _alive_ and bright and Lance. ..

 

How could Lance ever be bitter about this? How could Lance ever even think of taking this away from him? To take away being able to care about and love Shiro? Shiro cared about both of them and it would just _hurt_ him if any something bad were to happen with their relationship.

 

He was happy. For both of them really but. . .

 

No. 

 

**_No._ **

 

Keith had made a promise. He _told_ him that he didn't plan on letting him go and-

 

" _Lance."_

 

Lance's eyes snapped up to meet warm grey ones.

 

Shiro smiled gently at him just as Keith has untangled himself from him.

 

And Shiro has his arms open and Lance was moving before his mind was able to catch up.

 

Lance buried his nose and Shiro's chest, eyes squeezed tight as he took in the feeling of Shiro hugging him.

 

He smelled like him. All soft like fall breeze and winter and fresh strawberries and Lance really _really_ liked how soft it was.

 

Shiro buried his nose into Lance's hair and it was comforting. Comfortable and new and nice.

 

"I'm glad you're awake. There is _so_ much that you need to catch up on."

 

Shiro chuckled,  arms still around Lance's shoulders and back. 

 

"Yeah, so I've heard."

 

Yeah.

 

Shiro was honorable. He was trustworthy and encouraging and nice to Lance. Has always been. Even the few times they talked at the Garrison before he was off into space.

 

Lance has always looked up to Shiro. Always admired him.

 

And he was damn sure not about to switch up on him now.

 

He _trusted_ them both entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell me if this is Arc Three or four because, I'm not so sure anymore.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr:)
> 
> Lavenderdrip


	41. 41. Shirogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Holding Lance's lifeless body against his chest, watching those bright blue eyes dull into nothing and all Shiro could do was wail in horror of what he done, over and over and over-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIRO'S FIRST CHAPTER!
> 
> I'm so happy that I was able to get this done and post this for you beautiful people.
> 
> Warning: issa sad chapter :(

To be able to communicate and be around his team again was such an amazing feeling for Shiro.

 

It was also a distraction for those memories of what he went through before getting rescued.

 

He hasn't tried to think about what he went through, what he experienced. 

 

Thinking about it made him feel like he was out of control. Made him feel  _ weak _ and worthless and not the mighty leader they all see him as.

 

So, he kept himself busy for the next several days.

 

He checked up on his team individually. More so than he ever did before.

 

Ask how Hunk was doing and consistently asked if he needed any help in the kitchen.

 

Asked Pidge and Matt about how they grew up and listens to them ramble on about their childhood together. It was nice to see them together. Shiro can remember vividly how determined Pidge was to get her brother back before he disappeared.

 

Spoke with Allura about Lotor, and asked if She trusted him enough to be a loyal and decent person, despite him being the heritage of Zarkon. She tells him that she's trying to learn more of him and doesn't want to be as judgmental as she was before. . .with Keith.

 

_ Keith. _

 

Gosh, he never had to go find Keith. Keith always found his way to him.

 

They spoke about a lot.

 

Keith talks about how upset he was when he had disappeared. How he didn't know hiw to control his temper and front of the others and he  _ hated  _ it as much as he hated the fact that Shiro was  _ gone _ .

 

He talked about how he became the leader, the new pilot for black. How he had know Idea how to  _ lead _ and tended to snap at the team because he didn't know how to handle the pressure to give orders until he experienced it.

 

But, Keith also told him how everyone was supportive of him. Especially Lance. Lance was definitely there to help him out.

 

His eyes would warm over and that little smile would tug on the alpha's lips as he spoke of Lance.

 

Shiro felt a small pang in his heart, both relieved and. . . sad in one.

 

Shiro was so happy that Lance and Keith had each other. 

 

Shiro can see the difference in Keith since being . . . away.

 

He's more open, and that was a pleasant surprise, and more at ease with himself than he was before any of them got thrown into this mess.

 

Shiro remembers how stubborn, reckless, and  _ angry  _ Keith got when he was only 14 and Shiro took the kid in. The stubbornness was still there definitely. But his temper, his recklessness, has seemed to ease.

 

_ " I have a lot to thank Lance for. He's helped me through it when you were gone. Shiro, he's  _ **_amazing_ ** _. . ." _

 

Shiro would watch Keith go onto a rant about the blue eyed 17 year old. Those unique purple eyes would shine and fill with warmth when he spoke about his boyfriend.

 

_ Boyfriend _

 

When Kieth told him that him and Lance were a thing, Shiro simply just gave Keith a knowing smile and congratulated him.

 

If not by the bad reaction Keith had when they left Lance behind a month back, Shirowould have been shocked if he said otherwise.

 

It was always  _ nice  _ to speak with Keith, with his crooked little grin and his bright purple eyes, and handsome face of his.

 

( **_Shiro vanished that thought as soon as it came)_ **

 

Then there was Lance.

 

Shiro didn't speak with Lance much. Not really. But he did always find a way to check up on him.

 

He remembers how  _ broken  _ Lance had seemed before he disappeared.  He remembers the flinching from Keith and the too wide smiles and the, darting blue eyes.

 

He remembers wanting to pull Lance aside and ask him all sorts of questions. He remembers wanting to pull the omega in a hug and just soak in all that  _ pain _ he was feeling.

 

It wasn't like he wasn't used to it. It's been apart of him for a long time.

 

They sat by one another. After dinner in the lounging area, when Keith was busy with their visitors  and everyone would go their separate ways. 

 

Sometimes they spoke about Earth.

Sometimes they didn't speak at all. Both were comfortable and natural.

 

Lance  was gentle breeze to Shiro now and that gave him tremendous relief. Made him happy to the point he'd would want just cry.

 

> _Holding Lance's lifeless body against his chest, watching those bright blue eyes dull into nothing and all Shiro could do was wail in horror of what_ _he done, over and over and_ ** _over_** _-_

 

"You okay?"

 

Lance's hand was touching his chest. Shiro blinked at him, letting that memory fade and dull into it was only in the midst of the darkness in the back of his head.

 

He watched Lance's expression. How his perfectly arched eyebrows are pinched up and how his full lips  are pulled downwards into a frown. He feels the soft and gentle touch of the teenager against his clothed chest, resting just below his chest and just thinks.

 

_ Alive. _

 

_ Beautiful. _

 

Shiro has to look away. Has to take a small breath before releasing it.

 

He's safe. There is no more torturing for months on end. 

 

He was with his team. The people he loved and cared for. 

 

His  _ family _ .

 

But. . . It still 

 

His eyes drift in front of him as he feels Lance's touch drop from him and he thinks how cold he is without that  solid and  _ real _ warmth. 

 

"Yeah." Shiro says, letting a false little smile drift along his lips. "I am.

 

That was a lie.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 💖


	42. 42. Shirogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He let the lingering natural scent of sweet apple and something syrupy waft over him like a tight blanket. The added on scent of leaves and rain mixed all together and he just melted, finding himself on the ground."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this should have been updated a week ago and I am soo sorry for my slowness.
> 
> But hey! Good news! I am actually working on another Klance fic! Which should hopefully be posted by the end of this week. Just have a good 1k words more to write for this first chapter and BOOM! Please, check it out when I post it. I WILL having a partner for that fic actually so, that's exciting :)
> 
> This chapter just gives you all a little sneaky peeky of what Shiro had went through while being captured :(
> 
> But it's like, sweet and sad and just? It kinda hurts.

 

 

 

 

_ His hands were shaking as he held onto the sword that was given to him by guards. His breathing coming out in fast little huffs as he stared down at his. . . His opponent. _

 

_ Tall and slim body was now all beaten close to a bloody mess. Cuts and slashes were wrapping around the boys naked torso and arms. He had a bloody lip and one eye was swollen. _

 

_ But the more alarming thing was the small, trusting, smile still sitting on his opponent's lip. The one eye that was still open, clear blue and deeper than the color of the ocean and brighter than the sky, were still shining with some kind of  _ **_happiness_ ** _. _

 

**_No. Please don't make me do this. Please tell me to stop! I don't want to do this again-_ **

 

_ "What are you waiting for?" Came the Witch's taunting voice, which was more than likely right beside him _ .  _ But he couldn't focus on nothing but the body in front of him, beaten and broken down by his own hands.  _

 

_ Shiro shook his head hard, wanting to move away, wanting to stop this! He didn't want to cause any more harm on somebody so familiar to him. Someone who looked up to him like he was some King of hero. _

 

_ He wasn't  he  _ **_wasnt_ ** _ - _

 

_ "Do it  _ **_now_ ** _ Paladin. Or you will suffer!"  _

 

_ There was that his from the Witch's voice just as he could feel her mental claws scratching inside of his head. _

 

**_No, not that-_ **

 

_ So, with a pained roar, Shiro brought the sword down. With a sickening slice of flesh, and pained blue eyes, Lance's trusting smile fell into a pained gasp. _

 

_ " _ **_Monster."_ **

 

Shiro woke up with a gasp, sitting straight up with his entire upper body trembling.

 

He could still see the trusting smile and pretty blue eyes looking at him as if he didn't just get beat down and stabbed-  _ no _ \-  _ killed _ by Shiro's own hands.

 

He  _ has  _ to make sure that Lance was okay. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

 

And he knows, he  _ knows that it was just a dream. He knows that Lance was more than likely perfectly fine. Sleeping hopefully peacefully and relaxed. _

 

But,  _ god _ . He just has to make sure-

 

Before he realizes it, he's already out of his room, stumbling his way towards Keith's door. 

 

Yes, that's it. That's where Lance should be. Keith would be protecting him and holding him and giving him all the love and taking away any  _ pain  _ Shiro may have caused 

 

**Stopstopstopstop**

 

His heart was stuttering and hammering away against his chest just as he reached Keith's door.

 

_ Please let him be okay. I can't live with myself if he, if I-  _

 

He was rapidly beating his knuckles against the door before his mind could catch up to how silly this absolutely is. How desperate he is to wanting to make sure Lance was safe and alive. 

 

He was only focused on that. Only wanting to see Lance.

 

Keith opened up the door in a matter of a moment later of Shiro continue to rapidly knock. 

 

Keith scrunched up his entire face into a frown, his brows creased into invisible worry lines and his wide purple eyes show the same.

 

"Shiro? What's wrong?"

 

But Shiro couldn't answer him. Not right away. Not until he knee for sure.

 

He pushed pass Keith, Maybe a little too aggressively as he sees Keith tilts backwards more, he sound of shock or a gasp of sorts was heard but all he was focused on the figure he was sitting up in bed.

 

Lance was rubbing his eyes before he stopped and opened them. 

He looked tired, obliviously just not waking up from Shiro's knocking and his brown, surprisingly curly mop of hair was spewed everywhere on his head. 

 

"Shiro?"

 

The omega's questioning voice made Shiro literally sob of relief.

 

He let the lingering natural scent of sweet apple and something syrupy waft over him like a tight blanket. The added on scent of leaves and rain mixed all together and he just melted, finding himself on the ground.

 

"Oh thank god. Thank  _ god _ ."

 

He hears himself mumble over and over again.

 

"Shiro, what's wrong? What happened?"

 

The familiar voice of the omega. Was not much closer.

 

 He lifts up his head to meet Lance's blue ones, which were staring at him with the same expression Keith had given him.

 

His heart has slowed down to its normal speed, as so did his breathing. The blood on his hands and the trembling as died down, except he could still feel the trembling from his hands and fingers.

 

He wants to speak. Wants to laugh and claim that it was just a horrible dream. Nothing serious. 

 

But the lump in his throat wouldn't let him.

 

He watches as Lance hesitantly reaches out to touch him. His fingers  his cheek before finding way his hands onto his shoulder.

 

The tears already falling before he even had the logical time to realize that they were even forming.

 

"Hey hey. Shiro, talk to us. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

 

Then he realizes that Keith was crouching beside him to but dammit, this omega, this person who has looked up to someone like him, who he has always worried and hoped the best for, cared so much.

 

Was so sweet and not as broken and  _ trusting _ -

 

Shiro shook his head as he sits there, letting the tears slide down his cheek.

 

"No," he says with a wobbly voice. "Not really. I'm  _ not  _ okay. Not at all."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	43. 43. Shirogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone shifted as they became hyper focused on Shiro's story. Shiro could see Lance absently lay his chin against Keith's shoulder as his eyes stayed on him, a small frown attached to his face.
> 
>  
> 
> "Then the witch started to visit me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, it's been almost two weeks since my last update 😬. I feel so bad. 
> 
> I hope this explains, and goes into detail of what Shiro went through while with Haggar.
> 
> Things should be picking up after the chapter!
> 
> Can someone freaking tell me what fucking arc of the story I'm in 'cause, I genuinely don't even remember anymore 🤦🏾♀️

"I don't remember exactly what happened during that last battle we had together, when I went up against Zarkon but, I just remember  _ vividly  _ all that I went through for the months followed."

 

Shiro couldn't look anyone in their eyes, so he kept his head down towards the floor, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

They were all sitting in the common area, Keith right beside him like the good protective caring person he was and Lance sitting beside.

 

Allura, Hunk, and Pidge all sat across from them.

 

When Keith told him that he didn't have to talk to  _ everyone  _ about what he was going through, but Shiro insisted. 

 

Now, he's having some regrets.

 

It was different back then. When the team was new and Voltron was just then becoming something that was easy for them and Shiro was able to hide his nightmares and ghost pain with encouraging speeches and smiles new formed fondness for his team. 

 

Now, it was different.

 

"When I woke up from that battle, I was once again strapped down to a table."

 

Everyone sat quietly as Shiro, gathered his thoughts, remembering the raw panic he  had felt that day upon waking up.

 

"At first, there was no Haggar. For several several days, possibly over a month, it was just me and whatever guard came in with food for me to eat. I wasn't strapped to the chair then, so I was free to range around the room they had me in. There was nothing special about it and I thought everyday of a way to finally get out.

 

"I was confused at first. There was no harm being done to me. Each guard dropped me my food and went on their way.  I thought that would be too easy for me to escape and find my way back to you guys."

 

"But, I wasn't able to leave. I had no lay out of where they were keeping me and never let me out of the room I was end."

 

Everyone shifted as they became hyper focused on Shiro's story. Shiro could see Lance  absently lay his chin against Keith's shoulder as his eyes stayed on him, a small frown attached to his face.

 

"Then the witch started to visit me."

 

Shiro shifted uncomfortable, darting his eyed back and forth between everyone. God, Shiro kind of hated that he didn't feel so put together in this moment.

 

"At first, it wasn't harsh like I experienced the time before. She would simply just stare me down and taunt me for. . . For being alone. For having no one to come find me and-"

 

Shiro had to swallow, getting his voice back without it trembling.

 

"-And I wasn't a good feeling hearing that."

 

"Then things got worse. She begun to torture me. Not feeding men for days was the start of it. Having me stand up without being able to sit. If I so much as tilted over ther shocked me wherever I could. Between my shoulder blades, chest, stomach, arms and legs, it was painful. The aftershocks stayed four hours.

 

"Then she begin to… dig  _ inside  _ of me. Her claws dug into my mind and grabbed whatever information she could. And it was so hard fighting her, so hard kicking her out. Sometimes, I was successful with keeping her out. But she got angry when I did sometimes and would order the guards to do harm on me.

 

"They could kick, punch, and cut me with there blade. Sometimes the cuts were minor, sometimes, they were deep enough that I lost a lot of blood."

 

"This continued for months, I think. I became tired from exhaustion to the point where It was easy for her to dig into my mind."

 

"Then, they took my arm again."

 

> Shiro can vaguely feel where they cut off the piece  _ they  _ gave him while he was drugged up on some type of medicine where he couldn't move or speak. But, they didn't mean he couldn't feel. Remembering them cutting off the metal arm he had seemingly grown use to and being able to actually  _ feel _ the pain made him still feel dizzy with nausea.

 

There was a distressed sound coming from the side of him. 

 

It was Lance. His eyes were wide and a hand was covering his mouth.

 

Keith sat there was tense shoulders.

 

"Then, she fed me hallucinations."

 

Shiro had to shut his eyes at this and calm his nerves before his hands start to shake again.

 

"There were some where she was able to make it seem like you guys were coming to rescue me, only for you- _ her _ to taunt me about how I was replaceable. How me disappearing again made you guys  _ happy. _ "

 

"Some where she made it seem like Keith was in their with me, using the hallucination of you to insult me in any way she knew would hurt to here."

 

"There was no harm in those, just butthurt feelings."

 

Shiro tried to laugh, but it came out dry and unseasoned and definitely made Shiro's throat dry.

 

"But each and everyone one of them were  _ so _ real to me. It was like everyone time it happened, I was able to reach and touch one of you or-or someone would be close enough to where I swear I could feel the body heat."

 

"And there were times where she made.. she made me harm a member of this team."

 

Lance's gasp rand through his ears.

 

Shiro made eye contact with Lance before he had to look away.

 

Just imagining,  _ remembering  _ the life fading from those blue eyes still haunted his very being.

 

" she made me continuously beat them to the point where they couldn't stand or move. Sometimes she made me downright murder you.

 

"And each and every one of them felt so real to me. Each and every hallucination, whatever  _ fucking  _ mindtrick she was able to have on me, it felt real. Especially when I saw life fading from there eyes. Where I had to watch there very last breath before everything would go black and we were suddenly onto a new day with a new scenario."

 

"So that's why…"

 

Lance spoke in a hushed tone, his eyes so so sad and the frown on his face fell into something worse. He looked ready to cry for Shiro.

 

Shiro could only shake his head.

 

"I-I thought I could somehow get over it in my own but… this is worse then last time and I… I would really like for you all to help in any way you can."

 

Keith was the first to speak then, as the moment of brief and shocked and sad silence was broken.

 

"Shiro, of course we can help. Whatever you need. You can come to me or Lanceor anyone for that matter."

 

"I'm fairly certain Coran can also guide you in a way of… sleeping peacefully when you need it too."

Allura's understanding voice drifted to Shiro's ears and he gratefully hung his head.

 

"You can come talk to me about anything, Shiro."

 

Pidge determined voice rings through the team and Shiro couldn't help but give her a small affectionate smile.

 

There was movement from where he was sitting and the next thing he knows, there's a bundle of Lance  in his arms.

 

He could smell the desire to ease coming from the omega as Lance pressed close to him, his natural scented sweet smell wafted over Shiro's heightened beta nose and he just melted into the embrace.

 

"Please don't hesitate to come to me. Never hesitate."

 

Lance's voice was strong and nothing above a whisper, but it was also wobbly. Like he was on the verge of crying still. 

 

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

 

Lance speaks up again when Shiro doesn't say anything.

 

"It's okay."

 

Shiro says, on autopilot."

 

The omega lets out huff of frustrated and sad air.

 

"No. No it isn't."

 

Shiro didn't know what to say then.

 

He was somehow able to catch the fondness look Keith gave him before the bundle of everyone, including Hunk, joining Lance for a group hug.

 

Keith expression of fondness stayed on his face even as broke apart and he immediately grabbed a hold of Lance, who reluctantly melted against his boyfriend.

 

Seeing the boy that he never gave up on hugging the one that he'll always be proud of pulled something foreign and unfamiliar inside of him. . .

 

He wasn't sure what to make of that feeling.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro deserves lots and lots of hugs

**Author's Note:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE AT ALL. 
> 
> I promise you guys that any feedback what so ever is better than nothing! I love to hear what you guys think and I will always reply. I love to interact with you all ❤.
> 
> Happy shipping!
> 
> Love, your friendly black gal,  
> Ali.


End file.
